Let's Pretend
by missbookish07
Summary: Set in AU. Harry gets into a situation that forced Hermione to pretend to be his girlfriend until after Christmas break. But will sparks fly during their pretending? Complete summary inside. Warning: All characters are muggles. Rated T just to be safe... H/Hr
1. The Life

**Let's Pretend**

****Summary**: Set in AU. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, both Hogwarts graduates are now attending their college education at Clariton University. There, they met and became fast friends with Beauxbatons graduate Hermione Granger. As they enter their sophomore year, Harry encountered a situation which forced Hermione to play as his girlfriend until after Christmas break. But will sparks fly during their 'pretend' relationship? Loosely based on the movie Just go With It.**

**Disclaimer**: The same old routine folks! JK Rowling owns everything you can recognize… :DD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One [The Life]<strong>

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing furiously. He resisted the urge to just throw the alarm clock against the wall and sleep. He just got up and turned it off. He was about to go back to bed when someone started knocking on his door. "I'm coming!" he said, irritated and groggily walked up the door. He swung the door open and it revealed his girl best friend, Hermione Granger holding a large calculus book. "Ooh… someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed," she said, smiling.

"Hermione, why are you up so early?" he asked.

"You told me you need help with calculus. And I think you better check your clock and see if it really is still early," she said.

Harry went back to his alarm clock on his study table. The clock read 11:00 am… "Bloody hell," he muttered.

"So, still need help with that French test?" Hermione asked, entering his and Ron's dirty dorm.

"Yeah, just let me take a shower… Make yourself at home," he said, wincing at the last part. His dorm wasn't exactly where Hermione wanted to be. Hermione was an organized smart girl and a neat freak. And his dorm wouldn't exactly be classified as 'Hermione-approved'. After 15 minutes, he emerged from the bathroom, wearing a university shirt and shorts and found Hermione fixing his bunk bed. "Sorry for the mess… I just got up," he said.

"It's totally okay Harry. I would've made Ron's bed too, but I found out that he's still sleeping," she said, smiling in amusement. She pointed at Ron's sleeping figure. "Oh you know Ron… He was crowned the Snorer when we were still in high school," he said laughing at the memory. Hermione laughed and said, "So, should we start studying?"

"Yeah… But definitely not here," he said, motioning to his room.

"Yeah definitely," was the reply.

They both got out of the room and went into the student lounge. It was a Saturday, so the lounge was almost empty, except for those who were watching TV. "So Harry, what do you need to know about calculus?" Hermione asked.

"Everything," he said, grimacing at the memory of his failed quiz yesterday… Hermione sighed and said, "You're impossible you know Potter?"

"Yeah, but isn't that why you're my friend?" He asked cheekily.

"No, I became friends with you because you didn't know the way to French, remember?" Hermione said.

"Oh right. But still, you love my impossibility."

"Whatever you say Harry. Now if you want to be done before nightfall, let's get started on this calculus equations," Hermione said smiling slightly to herself. As she made Harry solve an equation, her mind travelled back to the time she met Harry Potter…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_A year ago…_

_Hermione Granger, an 18 year old British, walked the halls of Clariton University confidently. She was certain that she won't get lost at the university, since she took the tour two days ago. Her first class was French with Professor McGonagall. As she walked, she noticed this raven-haired guy standing frantically at the stairwell and running his hand through his already messy hair. He looked trouble so Hermione approached him. "Hey… um are you lost?" she asked._

"_You're British! Thank the heavens! No one would talk to me because they say they don't understand me," he said rushing, "So, would you help me? I need to go to French with Professor McGonagall but I don't know where the room is Wait… You're a freshman too right?" _

"_Ohh… Yeah and I'm going to French too so I guess you could join me," she said. They both walked to the room which wasn't that far from the stairwell where she found him. Good thing when they reached the room, there was only about half of the class present so they were able to find good seats. When they sat down, they guy said, "Thank you for helping me. I'm Harry Potter, by the way." He extended his hand and Hermione took it and said, "I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." Harry smiled at her, his green eyes full of warmth and happiness. Hermione immediately found herself smiling back at him. After their French class, they had Calculus next. "It's actually amazing how our schedule is… I mean we practically have the same classes together," he said to her as they go to Algebra room. "I know… Anyway, what course do you take?" Hermione asked._

"_I take business management. You know to handle my parents' business back at England. How about you?"_

"_I take Journalism… Writing and photography stuff."_

_As they entered the room, Hermione saw Harry waving at a redhead. She immediately thought that her being the tour guide was over, since Harry found a familiar face, but as she head for another direction, Harry grabbed her wrist and said, "Hey, where're you going? I need to introduce you to my friend. He's from England too." Harry pulled her to the where Ron Weasley is._

"_Hey Harry. Got a girlfriend already?" Ron asked grinning_

_Harry glared at him. "Ron, this is Hermione Granger. She's from England too. She helped me find the French room a while ago."_

"_Oh… Nice to meet you Hermione. I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said._

"_Nice to meet you too Ron," Hermione replied and sat down at the left side of the table. As Professor Vector started discussing all about Algebra, Hermione found out that Ron and Harry weren't listening at all. They were talking and doodling stuff on their binders. Hermione didn't know that she was staring until Harry looked up and saw her. He smiled and mouthed, "Sorry."_

_Surprisingly, Hermione just smiled at him and nodded. She was usually annoyed with people that don't pay attention with classes. Maybe I'm just too desperate to find a friend, she thought. _

_After algebra, they had free time. They got out of the university to eat. The three of them became fast friends, even if Ron and Hermione had gone into a heated argument after Ron crossed the street when the stoplight said 'STOP' to the pedestrians. Ever since that day, they've became 'The Golden Trio.' _

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled again at the memory. "Why are you smiling Hermione? Is there something on my face?" Harry asked."Nothing… I just remembered something… Now, where are you at that problem?"<p>

"Stuck."

"What will ever happen to the great Harry Potter without me, huh?"

"I'd probably flunk all my subjects and my parents would kill me. In short, I'd probably be dead" Harry said in a very serious voice. Then he broke into a huge grin which made Hermione laugh.

"Yeah… You're right… Now go back to your problem!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Harry saluted her. Hermione just rolled her eyes and read her book.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! This is my second fan fic so I hoped you like it! It would mean a lot to me if you could review and tell me your comments and/or suggestions so I can improve… And for those who've read and liked my first fan fic and are still waiting for the sequel I apologize but I'm still working on it! 0 Sorry for the long wait! I also apologize if there are some things about college that I got wrong because I'm not yet in college. The only reason why I used this set-up is because I think it would fit my story the best… So, to end, just thanks guys and hope you'd keep reading!**

**X0X0,Chrissie**


	2. The Surprise

**Chapter Two [The Surprise]**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. Sadly, I don't. **

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the two reader who reviewed! Much appreciated :)) Also, I'm very thankful to those who added this story to their subscription… Again much appreciated. Also, this story has no magic involved—they're all muggles. I totally forgot to put that in the summary… :T**

**Sorry and I hope you would continue to read this… So, here's Chapter Two guys! Happy reading and don't forget to leave a review! :))  
><strong>

"I don't understand this molecule thingies Hermione… I hate science! Ron said exasperatedly. "Oh come on Ron, it's not that bad," Hermione said. They were on their way outside the university to eat lunch and Hermione and Ron were on their constant bickering. AGAIN.

"All classes aren't too bad for you Hermione," Ron retorted.

"Well, if you give them a chance… " Hermione replied in a knowing voice.

"Easy for you to say. You graduated as valedictorian in Beauxbatons. I got nothing in Hogwarts," Ron muttered.

"Guys, stop arguing already and let's just each lunch shall we? My mind is completely fed up from those French words. I mean why would we even study French when we know English?" Harry said.

"Well you'll never know when you need to speak French with your future clients Harry," Hermione replied.

"That's our Hermy… Always have an answer for everything," Ron said, rolling his eyes. Hermione stopped walking and face him. Then she wacked him with her hand bag. "First, don't call me Hermy… I told you that I hated that nickname they gave me in Beauxbatons! Then another whack. "What was that for?" Ron asked.

"That's for implying I am a know-it-all."

Harry sniggered as they continued walking. They reached McDonalds and occupied a booth. Harry and Hermione occupied the other side, leaving Ron to sit across them.

"What are you guys ordering?" Harry asked.

"I'm just gonna go for a Big Mac and an apple pie. And iced tea," Hermione said.

"I'm hungry… Maybe some spaghetti, chicken and a big mac? Fries and sundae too!" Ron said. "Really Ron? That much?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a growing man!" Ron protested. "That's what you said when we were in high school," Harry said, laughing.

"Thanks for the back-up Harry," Ron said grumpily.

"So, who's gonna order?" Hermione asked. "I will," Ron volunteered, "What's your order again Harry?"

"Like Hermione's. Just lose the iced tea and replace it with Coke instead," Harry replied.

"Okay."

As soon as Ron was out of earshot, Hermione said, "Do you think he volunteered to order just because he wanted that much food?"

"Yeah. Probably."

Both of them laughed heartily. When Ron came back, carrying their food, Hermione's suspicions had been confirmed. Ron did order all the stuff he was talking about. "Told you," Hermione said to harry.

"It's a good thing we didn't bet on it right?" Harry said, chuckling. "Bet on what?" Ron asked, clueless. Hermione laughed and stood up. "I'll be going to the ladies room," she said. "Oh and Ron, please don't eat my food," she added. This sent Harry laughing and Ron rolling his eyes.

Hermione got back from the rest room. "Hey, saved your food from Ron's grasps," Harry said.

"I am not that obsessed with food Harry!" Ron said. This sent them to fits of laughter. After eating, Ron went on his way, since his classes won't start until 3 pm and he needed to buy something from the bookstore. On the other hand, Harry and Hermione went back to the university. "So, what subject do you have next Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Uh… I have Calculus with Vector."

"Okay. I better go now… I still have Botany with Professor Sprout," Hermione said. She hugged Harry and added, "See you later… Do you want to go out for dinner later? Maybe you could ask Ron too?"

"No problem," he said.

She pulled away and smiled at him sweetly before turning and heading for the Botany room. Harry was just about to head the other way when he heard someone called his name.

"Harry!"

He turned and saw his other friend Dean Thomas running towards him. Dean is also a Hogwarts graduate who was studying in a university in France, until his family migrated to the US. He started going to Clariton too.

"Hey Dean!" Harry said.

"Your class is with Vector right?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Hey was that Hermione there awhile ago?" he asked.

"Oh yeah… She has botany right now…"

"Are you, you know a couple or something?"

"WHAT?" Harry asked, stopping and facing his friend. "A couple you say?"

"Yeah… I mean you always hug each other, you always hang out together, she knows you better than me and Ron… And you only know each other for what, a year? A lot of people think so too."

Harry smiled awkwardly and said, "It may look like it, but trust me Dean… Hermione's just my friend."

He swung open the door and was surprised to see Professor Vector inside already.

"Potter, Thomas. So nice of you to join us. Sit," the professor said.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Harry just finished football practice. He was exhausted, yet happy since Coach Bieste finally saw his potential and made him a regular. After showering at the locker room he changed into a simple blue shirt and jeans. "Hey Ron, I'm gonna go back to the dorms. You coming?"

"Uh no can do mate. I need to buy some things for my assignment," Ron said. Harry just nodded and went outside the locker room.

"Harry!" Hermione called. "Hey Hermione. What's up?"

"The dorm master said that you received a call when you were at practice earlier… I took the call for you though. It was your brother. He said something about visiting you," Hermione said.

Harry froze when he heard the word 'brother'. His brother is visiting? This is not good…. This is not good. Harry was so worried that he didn't notice Hermione shaking him.

"Harry? Harry? You alright?" she asked.

"Uh yeah… Thanks Hermione…" he said, starting to walk back his dorms.

"Harry… Do you want to eat dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah… Just... I need to do something back at my dorm, okay?" he said in a rush.

"Do you need some help?"

"Not really. But thanks anyway Hermione! See you later!" Harry said and he ran away, leaving Hermione dumbfounded. "What is wrong with him?" she asked herself.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Harry ran back to the dorms… A lot of his friends greeted him, but he barely said hello to any of them. He was too preoccupied to do so. His brother cannot be here…. This is all so wrong! He reached his dorm and went inside… He had to think….

"Hey Harry! Long time no see eh?"

Harry was terrified. That voice. He turned and met the brown eyes of his brother. Harry smiled at him awkwardly. "Hey Luke… Long time no see."


	3. The Favor

**Chapter Three [The Favor]**

**Disclaimer: As what previous chapters contain, I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon. My internet connection's too slow. Anyway, here's chapter three! Happy reading! Don't forget to leave a review!  
><strong>

"Hey Luke… Long time no see…" Harry said awkwardly.

"I know right? I missed you little brother!" Luke said, stepping forward and wrapping Harry into a hug. Luke Potter, 22 years old, is James and Lily's eldest son. If Harry was the spitting image of their father, Luke on the other hand looks like the male version of their mother—tall, with blazing red hair. The only thing is, Luke inherited James' hazel eyes that make girls swoon. "Why are you here Luke?" Harry asked as he pulled away from his brother's grasps.

"Wow bro. It's been 3 months and now you don't even miss me?" he asked.

_No.. I don't,_ Harry thought. You see, Harry had been living behind his brother's shadow ever since he started talking. They were often compared with each other, and Harry hated how Luke always acted like he was better than Harry.

"Of course not Luke. I missed you," Harry said, his voice emotionless. But Luke barely noticed Harry's tone.

"Aww, that's my brother. Say what, why don't I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"You know what Luke… I'd love to. But I need to finish something," Harry said, trying to find his way out of this.

"Nonsense Harry. Tomorrow's Saturday. There will be a lot of time for you to do your homework," Luke said, grabbing his coat from the chair and dragging Harry out of the dorm.

Harry gave up and just followed his brother out of the campus. He had to stop by the guard house to sign his name before he got out. Luke led his brother to a black Mercedes. "How did you get that car here?" Harry asked.

"I bought it," Luke said simply.

"You bought a Mercedes just to cruise around New York?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You can have it when we fly back home.".

They drove through the streets of New York, with the car radio blasting some rock songs. Luke tried singing to some of them, much to Harry's irritation. They stopped at the hotel. Luke got out to meet a girl. As they approach the car, Harry recognized the girl. It was his brother's girlfriend, Cassie.

"Hi Harry," Cassie greeted as she got inside the car, in the passenger seat.

"Hi Cassie," Harry said politely. After a few minutes, they stopped at an Italian restaurant.

They entered the restaurant and Harry sat across the pair. After ordering, Cassie tried to engage Harry in a small talk.

"So Harry… You're a sophomore now huh?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah… 2nd year, taking up business management," Harry said with no interest in his voice. He knew he was just acting like a child, but frankly, he couldn't care less.

Cassie just nodded and paid attention to her steak. "So Luke, what brings you to LA?" Harry asked. Luke and Cassie shared a look, before Cassie turns her attention back to her food, blushing.

"Well, if you must know, mum and dad sent me to tell you that you should be home for Christmas break," Luke said, smiling.

"I know. I promised them last year, remember?" Harry said, the hint of annoyance evident in his voice.

"Oh I know. But the other reason why they sent me is they wanted all Potters to be there when I make my big announcement," Luke replied proudly.

"What announcement?" Harry said, taking his glass of wine.

Luke paused to look at Cassie and smiled, before saying, "I'm getting married."

"W-what?" Harry said, almost spitting his drink out. He cannot believe that his brother, Luke Potter, was getting married. "You're getting married?" Harry asked. "With Cassie?"

"Yeah… Isn't that great?" Luke asked, taking Cassie's hand.

"I never thought you would marry her," Harry said then hastily added, "Not that I don't think you're right for my brother Cassie… Just surprise that's all."

"Well, that's love for you little brother. The moment I laid my eyes on her, I knew," Luke said wistfully. Cassie giggles and sweetly said, "Awww Luke. You're too sweet." Luke smiled and leaned down to kiss Cassie. Harry looked away in disgust.

Of course…. His perfect brother would be in a perfect relationship right now. He rolled his eyes

"Harry, are you alright?" Cassie asked as she pulled away from Luke.

"Of course. I feel fantastic," Harry said. "That reminds me Harry. You should bring a date in the wedding," Luke said as he swallowed his food.

"A date?" Harry said, almost choking.

"Yeah… Maybe your girlfriend?" Luke said.

I fell silent. This is not good. Harry doesn't bring a date during occasions like this. He had been teased by his friends about err… liking guys instead of girls, but don't get him wrong. He just believes in true love and finding the right girl.

"I don't know Luke—"

"You could bring your girlfriend," Luke said then added softly, "You do have one do you?"

Harry was mortified. His brother often teased him about 'waiting for the right one'. _If he knows that I have no girlfriend he'll never stop teasing me about it, Harry thought_.

"Oh come on Luke! Don't pressure Harry! If you want Harry I could let my friend Katie go as your date," Cassie suggested. Even worse. Katie Alaina was Cassie's friend, about Harry's age. Katie had a crush on Harry ever since Cassie introduced her to him. Cassie even tried to set them up when they were still in high school. He shuddered over the memory..

"Harry… Are you alright?" Cassie asked.

He remained silent.

"Harry…" Luke said, concerned "Do you feel sick?"

"Uh… no. I'm fine," Harry said nervously.

"So what, you going with Katie?" Luke asked nonchalantly.

Harry didn't know what he was thinking when he said, "Thank you for the offer Cassie… However, I think I'm bringing my girlfriend at the wedding."

Luke flashed a triumphant smile to his brother. "So, who's the lucky girl mate?" he asked.

Shoot. Harry didn't thought of a name. Okay, just say any name. Any girl's name like Amy, or Sarah…

"Hermione," Harry said. He mentally smacked his self when he realized that he said his best friend's name.

"Isn't that your friend's name? You know the one from England that lives in America now?" Luke asked.

"Uh…yeah… You know, we've been pretty close since freshman and just one time we were studying, I thought, 'she's the one,'" Harry said, hoping that they would believe him.

"That is so romantic!" Cassie cried. Harry tried to smile.

"That's nice Harry… Say, we don't leave until Monday. So, why don't we take you and Hermione to dinner tomorrow?" Luke suggested.

"I don't know Luke… We have homework and stuff…" Harry said.

"But we're dying to meet the girl that you fell for… Come on Harry. It's Saturday. We'll pick you up, say at 7?"

Harry can't do anything so he nodded. "Sure."

Hermione was going to kill him.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Hermione sighed in frustration. It was already 8 pm, yet Harry was nowhere to be found. He wasn't answering his cell phone. She checked the guard house and found out that he left at around 6:30. _Where is he? _Hermione asked herself.

"Quit worrying Hermione! Harry's a big boy now. He's fine," Alaysha, Hermione's friend and roommate said, rolling her eyes.

"Is it too bad to worry about my best friend?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, though the more you worry, the more you appear like a worried girlfriend."

"Alaysha, for the hundredth time, Harry and I aren't an item."

"I wasn't saying you were. I just said you look _like_ a worried girlfriend," Alaysha smirked.

"You were heavily implying it," Hermione said hotly.

Alaysha just laughed and continued watching _How I met Your Mother _on her laptop. "What exactly do you find amusing about that show?" Hermione asked, while doing her literature homework.

"Everything. It's funny, it's romantic and gives me life lessons as well…"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend again and just stared at her paper. She can't focus… _Where the heck is Harry?_

And as if on cue, her phone rang.

"Boyfriend alert," Alaysha teased. Hermione glared at her before picking up the phone. "Harry, where have you been?"

"That's not important Hermione… Can you meet me at my dorm in 10?" Harry asked.

"Definitely. Be there in 10. Bye." Hermione hung up, and said, "I have to go and meet Harry."

"Sure, sure. Just don't do anything I won't do," Alaysha called.

Hermione shot one last glare at Alaysha before getting out of the dorm.

Hermione went to Harry's dorm, where Harry was standing outside.

"Hi Harry… Is there a problem?" she asked…

"Can we talk outside Hermione?" he asked rather nervously. _I wonder why he's acting so nervous,_ Hermione thought. She just nodded and they both got out of the building.

"What is it do you want to talk about Harry?" she asked again.

"You see, Hermione… Have you ever been in a situation that forces you to uh lie just to get out of it?" Harry asked.

"Uh… not really…" Hermione said.

Harry breathed deeply and muttered something that Hermione didn't catch. _Why did I have to say Hermione's name. It wasn't even common. For pete's sake it was from Shakespeare, he thought._

So instead he asked, "Can I ask you a favor Hermione?"

"Of course Harry. You're my best friend. You can ask me anything," Hermione assured, smiling sincerely. Harry sighed again, before saying, "Would you be my girlfriend Hermione?"

Hermione stopped walking, shock written all over her face. "Did you just say…" she started. She was feeling a whole lot of different emotions that just confuses her….

"Yeah… I mean not my 'real' girlfriend…. Just pretend," Harry said, avoiding her gaze…

Hermione finally found her voice and said, "May I just ask why?"

Harry looked down, suddenly finding his sneakers interesting. "It's just... My brother told me I needed to take someone as my date in his wedding… Cassie, his fiancé said that I should take her friend Katie, who by the way is obsessing over me since high school. So I told him I had a girlfriend. When he asked a name, I told him the first one that popped in my head…. You."

They fell silent… _Now she thinks I'm so shallow… She's probably mad at me,_ Harry thought. He was about to tell Hermione to forget it, but then she said, "Okay."

He looked at her, his green eyes almost popping out of his head. "WHAT?" This made Hermione smile a bit.

"I said yes. Do you still want to do this?" she asked.

"Of course! Thank you Hermione! Thank you! Thank you!" Harry said, pulling Hermione into a hug, then spinning her around.

Hermione giggled and said, "Put me down or I won't help you!" Instantly, Harry puts her down. "But why Hermione? Not that I don't want you to help me, but why?"

"Because you're my best friend, silly. And friends are always there for each other," she said. Harry look her at her brown eyes and said, "Thanks Hermione… You're the best."

"Okay fine. But you owe me okay?"

"Yeah yeah… I'd do anything you want me to. Just name it, kay?"

"Okay Harry… _Anything _right?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

Harry laughed nervously. "Yeah… Anything."

"Okay… I'll name my price after this whole mess… On the other hand, what do you want me to do first?"


	4. My Gorgeous Best friend

**Chapter Four- My Gorgeous Best Friend**

"What do you mean she's your girlfriend now?" Ron asked when Harry got back from his walk with Hermione.

"I meant what I said… She's my girlfriend now… Well, pretend girlfriend. Just for show. I didn't want to bring Katie Alaina in the wedding you know." Ron understood what Harry meant. The memory of Katie chasing Harry throughout Hogwarts was funny, but when she started stalking him, she just got plain creepy.

"You do know that there are risks here, right?" Ron asked as he tossed a football to Harry.

"Risks? What risks?" Harry asked, catching the ball.

"Uh let's see, you might fall in love with her, then that wrecks the whole friendship."

"You've got to be kidding me mate. This is Hermione we're talking about. I may have just met her last year, but I know she's just my best friend."

"Your call mate. I'm just stating facts."

"Wow. I never believe I would ever see the day that Ronald Weasley started stating facts."

Ron rolled his eyes at his friend and tossed the football again. Harry caught it easily then grinned.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

"I can't believe you would do that for him Hermione," Alaysha said.

"Well Harry's my best friend, I would do anything for him," Hermione said nonchalantly. Alaysha rolled her eyes at Hermione's statement and said, "Well you two won't find it hard to act all love-y dove-y."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione ask, lifting her gaze from the book she was reading.

"I mean, you two actually act like a couple. You know with all the kisses on the cheek and the hugs," Alaysha said animatedly.

"Whatever Alaysha. But I need you to help me pick a dress in the mall for tomorrow night's dinner."

"Sure. I want to get out of here anyway."

The next day, Hermione got up early and prepared for the trip to the mall. She took a bath, dressed up in a simple blue shirt and jeans. They were about to leave for the mall at around 10, and since Alaysha was still trying to wake up, she left the dorm to have some breakfast. As she ate her bagel, Harry took a seat beside her.

"Hey," he said, grinning.

"Hey yourself," Hermione said, flashing him a smile.

Harry felt the world stopped when Hermione smiled at him… Her smile was just so….pretty. He thought that he could actually die if he sees the smile again.

"Hey Harry… You alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah… Just nervous for tonight. Hope we can really pull it off," Harry muttered.

"Trust me… I'll help you… When did I ever let you down huh?"

"Never," Harry grinned. IT was true. Hermione never let him down. Not even once.

"That reminds me, you still owe me… BIG TIME!" Hermione replied, emphasizing the words 'Big Time'.

"Yeah… Someday I'll return the favor. Don't worry Hermione."

"I'll hold on to that promise Potter."

Harry grinned cheekily before saying, "So, Luke called. He told me that he'd take us to dinner in that Italian restaurant we went to yesterday."

"Perfect. I was planning on getting a dress anyway," Hermione said, then added, "Maybe you and Ron wanna come? Though you probably won't enjoy dress shopping."

Harry chuckled at this and said, "Yeah we probably won't. Besides, Ron and I have football practice."

"Oh yeah… Well good luck with Coach Beiste. Wouldn't want to make a bad impression, huh new quarterback?" Hermione joked.

"That coach scares the living daylights out of me," Harry said. Hermione patted him as she stood up. "Well, as I said, good luck. I better go now. I need to meet Alaysha at the dorms. See you later Harry."

She kissed Harry's cheek, before walking away. She was about to get out of the canteen, when Harry called, "Hey Hermione!"

She turned, tilting her head to say _What?_

Harry thought for a moment before speaking, "Try a dress in blue or lavender. I think it will suit you."

Hermione felt heat rushing in her cheeks as she said, "Thanks Harry. I'll take that into consideration."

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

"So, tell me exactly what dress are you looking for?Pretty and girly? Chic and polished… or maybe sexy and seductive," Alaysha said, shaking different dresses in front of Hermione's face. They were currently at the mall in a dress shop, searching through the racks of clothes.

"Quit it Alaysha!" Hermione said, grabbing the dresses and hanging them on their racks.

"Then tell me what you want!"

"I want something… blue," Hermione smiled as she remembered Harry's suggestion, "Something simple… But not too boring."

"Wow… It's going to take us forever to find something like that," Alaysha retorted. Hermione chuckled, "Come on Alaysha. I thought you liked shopping."

As it turned out, Alaysha was right. They went to almost every dress shop in the mall, yet Hermione can't find the right dress. "Come on Hermione… It's almost 1:30… And we haven't eaten lunch yet," Alaysha complained. "Please Alayasha… Just this one more shop. Then we can eat," Hermione pleaded. For some odd reason, she wanted to look good when Harry and his brother saw her.

Alaysha huffed but she agreed, "Just this one last shop. If you can't find one, I'm going to cram your body in that orange dress of yours."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of Alaysha 'cramming' her body in that bloody orange dress. She hated that dress. It has a tube top, and Hermione hates tube tops. She always felt that the top was dropping, plus the dress was two sizes too small and makes her super uncomfortable.

They went inside this little dress shop. It was almost like every other dress shop—girly with lots of racks.

The shopkeeper smiled at them as they entered the shop. They immediately raided the racks but after 30 minutes of fruitless searching, even Hermione wanted to give up.

"I think I'll just wear the orange dress," she said flatly. They were about to leave the shop when the shopkeeper called, "Excuse me miss, but I think you've overlook that rack over there."

She and Alaysha looked over and saw a dress rack that they didn't notice when they were searching. "Thanks," Hermione told the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper smiled and gestured for them to look through the rack. Hermione sighed deeply before approaching the rack. The rack consists of dresses in different shades of purple, pink and blue. Hermione gasped when she saw the last dress hanging on the rack. It was a midnight blue pleated dress with a tank top. "It's perfect…" Hermione said softly, fingering the dress. "May I try it on?" Hermione asked. The shopkeeper nodded. Hermione went in the dressing room and put the dress on. She surveyed how she looked in the dress. She can't believe that blue DID look good on her, just like Harry said. "Hermione! Get outta here and lemme see!" Alaysha said. Hermione laughed but pulled the curtain open.

"WOW…" Alaysha said.

"I know… Harry was right when he told me that blue is my color," Hermione said.

"We'll take it. How much is it?" Alaysha asked the shopkeeper. "It's originally 150 Dollars, but for her, I'll take a hundred," the shopkeeper said kindly. Hermione was glad to save 50 dollars off the dress. "Thanks," she told the shopkeeper.

"No problem. Come again miss."

They left the shop and went to eat something. After eating, Alaysha helped Hermione picked out a pair of silver sandals with 2 inch heels (Hermione would've went with an inch, but Alaysha won't allow it.). After shoe shopping, they hung around the mall for a bit more. It was around 4:20 when they got back to their dorms. Hermione hung the dress up, before setting her alarm clock to 5:30 and collapsing on her bed. She had a good hour to sleep and good two hours to prepare for the dinner.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Harry groaned as he got out of the shower. Practice was killing him, especially now that he was the team's quarterback. Coach Beiste was paying much more attention to him than usual. He got into a pair of jeans and a university shirt. He met Ron, who was also exhausted from practice, outside the locker room. "Hey mate," Harry said wearily.

"Coach Beiste is killing us… My body aches like hell," Ron groaned. "You and me both," Harry muttered then added loudly, "Then I have to go through that bloody dinner."

"Good luck about that mate… What time will Luke and Cassie pick you and Hermione up?" Ron asked as he opened the door to their dorm.

"Seven. Which reminds me, I still have to pick Hermione up in her dorm."

"Well, you better start getting ready, then. It's almost 6:30."

Harry nodded and took out his clothes from the closet. Since he had showered in the locker rooms, he just put on his white polo shirt, a stripped blue tie and a blue v-neck sweater. He wore a pair of loafers that his father gave him last Christmas. He dabbed on some cologne then checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He groaned as he tried to tame his unruly black hair. He tried combing it, but it just keeps sticking up. He admitted defeat after a few minutes then he got out of the bathroom. Ron was too busy updating his Facebook status to notice Harry.

"So, what's you think?" Harry asked. Ron looked up and surveyed his friend's look.

"You look like you're going to a formal date. Good job mate!" Ron said, then went back to his computer. Harry laughed at this and said, "I'm going to Hermione's dorm."

When he reached their dorm, he knocked on the door. "Coming," a voice said. The door was opened by Alaysha. "Hey Alaysha," Harry greeted.

"Hey Harry! Wait a sec. Hermione's just about done. You don't mind waiting outside do you?"

"No. Not at all."

Alaysha grinned at him and shut the door. He waited patiently for Hermione. After about a few minutes, he heard the door opened, and Hermione stepped out.

He almost felt his heart stopped when he saw his best friend. She was… beautiful. No scratch that… Gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous.

Harry was pleased that she went by his suggestion and bought a blue dress. Her long brown hair wasn't that bushy anymore. It fell into soft waves that reached past her shoulders. There was a simple blue headband on her hair too. She had makeup on, though not too fancy. Just simple blush, lipstick, and eye shadow that highlighted her face. She was wearing a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant. He remembered that it was his birthday gift to her. She was also wearing silver sandals that made her legs even look longer.

"Hey," Harry breathed. It was the only thing that he could say at the moment. Hermione laughed and said, "Harry, you look like a fish out of water…"

Harry shook his self out of his reverie and blurted, "You look gorgeous."

Hermione blushed furiously and said, "You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Potter."

"Don't look too bad?' That hurts my ego Hermione. I spent hours perfecting this look," Harry said groaning.

"Oh come on Harry. Hours? More like minutes! I'll bet my whole book collection that you just finished practice at around 6:30, then went back to your dorm, change, put on some cologne and try to flatten your unruly black hair."

Harry grinned at her and said, "Bingo. You do know me Ms. Granger…"

"Of course… You're my best friend. It may not have been too long, but still I pay attention."

He grinned again and offered his arm. "Shall we?" he asked cheekily.

"We shall," Hermione replied cheekily then burst into fits of giggles. She hooks her arm around Harry's and they walked outside the dorm building, where Luke Potter and Cassie Lovegood were waiting for them.


	5. Dinner Date

**Chapter Five- The Tattletale Princess**

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter's suppose to be with Chapter Four, but it was too long I had to separate them. Anyways, this is the dinner date with Luke and Cassie! Happy reading, and don't forget to leave a review! Apologies if this chapter sucks…**

They walked down the halls of the dorm comfortably holding hands. They knew there were no risks of students seeing them, all dressed-up and going to a dinner date, since it was a Saturday evening and most students stay in their dorms, or the more social ones throw parties outside the dorms.

They weren't even near the exit, yet Harry already noticed his brother's fiery red hair and Cassie's platinum blond hair outside.

"Luke," Harry said as they got out.

"Harry…" Luke said, hugging Harry. As he let go of his brother, he noticed the brown-haired girl and asked, "This is Hermione?"

Harry grinned, "Yeah… Hermione, this is my brother, Luke Potter. And this is his girlfriend, soon to be wife, Cassie Lovegood. She's Luna Lovegood's cousin, one of my friends back at Hogwarts. Luke, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Hermione." Luke said.

"Nice to meet you too Luke. You too Cassie," Hermione said and smiled politely.

"Hi Hermione!" Cassie said brightly. She smiled back and Cassie hugged her. "Isn't she a sweet girl?" Cassie said. "So, let's go now?" Harry said.

They walked towards sleek silver Mercedes. "Your car?" Hermione asked quietly, though her voice clearly rang with amazement.

"No. Luke bought it," Harry said nonchalantly. He didn't exactly like to 'show-off' how rich they were.

"After you, milady," Luke said, holding the passenger door open for Cassie. Harry did the same with Hermione. They drove through the streets of New York, and Luke and Cassie were talking animatedly. They both tried engaging Hermione in a conversation.

"So how did you got to know my brother Hermione?" Luke asked.

"Oh. I met him when he got lost in the university. He was looking for French class," Hermione said smiling at the memory.

"That's my brother for you. Always getting lost… Did he tell you about the time he got lost in the mall back in England? He kept crying for—"

"I don't think Hermione doesn't need to know that, right Luke?" Harry said, blushing furiously. Hermione chuckled and said, "Oh come on Harry! Cry baby or not, I still think your adorable."

"See? A girl who loves you for who you are. Isn't that wonderful Harry? Now, where was I?" Luke chattered.

Harry rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long night.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

When they got at the Italian restaurant, Harry was embarrassed enough. Since Cassie was also a childhood friend of theirs, she had a fair share of baby Harry stories to tell. By the time they were seated at the restaurant, he wanted to burst in anger. Hermione noticed this and squeezed his hand underneath the table. She gave him a sympathetic smile. "So, let's eat shall we?" Luke said. "Order anything guys."

After ordering, Harry prepared his self for another round of Baby Harry stories, however, Luke and Cassie just had small talk between themselves.

Harry let out a small sigh of relief.

"Relieved?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah…. I can't believe they would tell you those stuff…" Harry said, looking mortified.

"Come on Harry… For the record, I think it's cute…" Hermione replied softly then chuckled.

"What? Me or the way they embarrass me?"

"Both," Hermione said, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. Their food arrived and once again, Luke was chattering.

"What course are you taking Hermione?" he asked as he cut his wellington.

"I'm taking up journalism. You know writing and photography," Hermione said. Harry can't help by let out a small chuckle at this. "What's funny Harry?" Cassie asked.

"It's just, she said the very same thing when we first met," Harry answered, beaming.

"You two really are destined for each other," Cassie sighed. Harry's eyebrow shot at this and said, "How do you say so?"

"Because you remember little things about each other… These 'little things' are actually the big things in love."

Harry just shrugged but Hermione smiled and thanked Cassie.

The dinner went smoothly. There were still embarrassing stories, though not much. Both Luke and Cassie seemed fond of Hermione. Especially Cassie, when she found out that Hermione used to volunteer at the Senior Center, which she used to do until she graduated from high school.

After dessert was served, Cassie stood up and said, "I'm off to the loo then we can get out of here and hit a bar or something." She smiled and walked away.

"Hermione it was so nice to meet you. Harry's a luck bloke to have you," Luke commented. Hermione blushed again and said, "I'm lucky to meet him too."

As she said those words, Harry felt his self smiling… He also had this feeling of butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. _I must be full_, he thought.

"HARRY POTTER?" a voice from behind said. Both Harry and Hermione paled when they looked behind to see Blair Jones and Serena Morrison standing a few feet from them…

THIS IS NOT GOOD…

"Harry! What are you doing here with…uh her?" Blair asked loudly as she approached their table. "You know them?" Luke asked. "School mates," Hermione replied, distractedly. Their plan was to pretend as a couple in front of Harry's family… Not in front of their school mates. Blair Jones has a strong connection to the Tattletale Princess. The Tattletale Princess is a website where Clariton University's students read gossip about the popular people. The true identity of this 'Tattletale Princess' remains hidden; however Hermione has a suspicion that it was Blair. Harry made it to some posts frequently, whenever there was a football game ,when he goes out with random girls Ron sets him up with or simply when people create their own rumors. There was a time when someone saw Harry waiting for a cab in front of a hotel. Someone took a picture and everyone assumed that he was having some sort of fling with a girl there.

Hermione never made it to even a single post, even if she was Harry's close friend. She tends to blend in, and never get noticed. However, she had a nagging feeling that she would be in a post tomorrow. Scratch that. Maybe in a few minutes or hours, considering how fast Blair can type a 10 sentence paragraph in her iPhone within 5 minutes or so.

"UH hi Blair… We were having dinner with my brother, Luke," Harry explained.

"Oh… Well then why are you with HER?" Blair asked, eyeing me. She didn't know Hermione's name, but she knew that Hermione was this geeky girl who's always hanging with Harry and Ron.

Hermione looked over Blair and saw Serena Morrison, Blair's best friend, glaring daggers at her. It was no secret that Serena liked Harry. How they met, Hermione didn't know. She was sure they met during their freshman year. There was just suddenly a day when Serena popped out of nowhere and asked Harry out. Harry declined, stating that he had no time for dating, especially after he made the football team. However, Serena still hasn't given up. And even if she doesn't know Hermione's name, it was clear that she envied how close Hermione was to Harry.

Suddenly, Serena started walking towards them. "Hi Harry. Herminny."

"It's Hermione," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever. Anyways, Harry, what are you doing here?" Serena said innocently. Harry sighed. No escape. "Uh… This is my brother, Luke Potter. Luke, Blair and Serena, my err… school mates."

Luke stood up and formally shook both girls' hands.

"You look like Harry. Just no glasses and with red hair," Blair said, giggling. Luke laughed and said, "We get that a lot."

"But you haven't answered my other question Harry… What are you doing here with Hermaynee?" Serena insisted. Harry sighed, frustrated. He looked over Hermione. She was clutching her purse nervously. Great. His plan was falling apart…

Before Harry could open his mouth to tell another lie, his brother got ahead of him. "You don't know? Harry's girlfriend is Hermione!" Luke said, practically ignoring his brother and Hermione's defeated expression.

"WHAT?" Blair and Serena practically shrieked. The diners glared at them. But they didn't pay attention to the diners. Blair had her eyes almost popping out of her head and Serena was hyperventilating.

"Didn't you tell them Harry?" Luke asked.

"Uh not really… We uh, decided to keep it a secret first… Only Ron and Hermione's roommate knew about this…" Harry said anxiously.

Luke stared at him for a moment then at Blair and Serena. Then he cracked up. "That's my brother for you… He's a mysterious person."

Harry laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah… I'm mysterious."

Then, Cassie came back to the table. "Hey… Who are these lovely girls?" she asked.

"School mates," Harry and Hermione said in unison. "Yeah… We're Harry's schoolmates. Anyways, we have to go. Chuck is waiting for me. Serena?" Blair said.

"Yeah… Come on," she said, glaring at Hermione.

"Tootles," Blair called sweetly, wiggling her fingers at them. Hermione mentally smacked herself as she saw her outside the glass window, typing furiously on her iphone.

She was dead.

Harry looked at her and sighed. It was all his freakin' fault. If he hadn't lied, then they wouldn't be in this situation. "So, I guess we could head off to the bar now?" Luke said happily.

"We'd love to, but we have curfew," Hermione said.

"Hermione's right. Plus, I have to do homework," Harry agreed.

Luke and Cassie were disappointed that they had to go early. "Can you and Hermione take a cab Harry? We'd love to take you back but I promised Cassie we'd visit the Empire States Building," Luke asked.

"No problem."

So, the four of them said their goodbyes outside the restaurant. Luke and Cassie gave Harry and Hermione a hug. Cassie kissed Hermione's cheek and said, "I look forward to seeing you in the wedding Hermione!"

Hermione smiled and nodded. Meanwhile, Luke was talking to Harry. "Harry, thanks for spending time with me and Cassie," he said.

"Of course dude… It was nothing."

Luke and Cassie were about to drive off, when Luke opened the car's window and called, ""Hey Harry! Hold on tight to her eh? She's a keeper!"

Harry felt his cheeks growing hot… "Will do," he said, waving awkwardly.

The duo watched as the silver Mercedes disappeared in the New York traffic.

"So, should we go now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…" Harry replied. He tried hailing a cab, but it seemed like there was a cab shortage or something, because every cab that passed was occupied.

As every minute passed, Harry's frustration was growing. He was about to lose it when he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder.

"What do you say we walk?"

Harry stared at her as if she was a crazy woman. "Are you nuts? The university's like 4 kilometers away from here," Harry moaned.

"Well we could wait here all evening," Hermione replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Harry thought for a moment.

"What if it rained?"

Hermione whacked him playfully with her purse. "Oh come on Harry! The sky is so clear you could see all the stars! And there are lights everywhere in New York, so we don't have to worry about the dark. Come on Harry…"

Harry shrugged and said, "Okay. Just don't ask me to carry you if your feet start aching from those heels."

"As if!"

"Well then, come on!"

They started walking down the streets of New York, chatting happily. As they crossed a street, Hermione suddenly remembered Blair and Serena…

"Harry, what about Blair and Serena?" she asked.

"What about them?"

"You know… They have strong connections to the Tattletale Princess… And since they've spotted us, it will be a wonder if the news about us haven't spread throughout the campus yet," she said.

"Well wouldn't that be wonderful! You'll finally share with me the pains of being the center if gossip," Harry said jokingly. Hermione glared at him and said, "I'm serious… I mean I haven't been in a single post in my whole stay in Clariton. You know I hate gossip. Especially if I'm the one they're talking about. And you know girls get a bit… competitive when it comes to guys like you." Harry knew she was talking about Serena. Serena made life a living hell to those girls Harry went to a date with. It was the reason he stopped going on dates with girls especially from their university.

"I'm sorry for that… I didn't mean for them to see us," Harry mumbled. They fell silent for awhile.

"If you want… we can drop the act," Harry said quietly. As much as he wanted to impress his family, he didn't want Hermione to suffer because of him…

"You'd do that for me?" Hermione asked, touched.

Harry nodded. And before he knew it, Hermione stopped walking and hugged him tight…

"Thanks Harry… But you don't need to do that for me… Like I said yesterday, I'm your best friend. And I'm willing to help you. Not even Serena Morrison can make me stop helping you!" she said, with every ounce of loyalty and fierceness she had. Harry hugged her back. "Thanks Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without you."

And it was in that moment, Harry knew Luke was right.

He was lucky to have Hermione in his life.

**A/N: Another author's note, I know, but just want to ask your opinion guys… Would you want Alaysha and Ron to pair up in this story, or not? PM me or review your answer! Thanks a bunch.**


	6. Sparks Fly

**Chapter Six- Sparks Fly [A Rolaysha Side Chapter]**

**A/N: Just want to thank everyone who have been reading, leaving comments and putting this story on their story alerts list and/or favorites. You guys totally inspire me! I promise I will try to make one or two updates every week. This is a short chapter, since it's only a side chapter about Ron and Alaysha. I decided to pair them up (please don't hate me for that). Happy reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

Alaysha sighed exasperatedly. It was almost 10:30 pm, yet Hermione still hasn't come home yet.

"I wonder what they're doing right now?" Alaysha asked loudly. She was about to call it a night when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and surprisingly, she found Ron standing outside.

"Ron?" Alaysha asked, not hiding her surprise. Even if Hermione was close friends with him and Harry, she only ever talked to Harry and not Ron.

"Surprised much?" Ron asked grinning.

"A bit. What are you doing here anyway? Hermione's still not here."

"I know. I think she and Harry are still out. I uh, just want some company," Ron said sheepishly.

"Oh… You wanna come in?"

"Sure."

Alaysha opened the door wider and Ron got in.

"Wow, your room's clean. Unlike mine and Harry's," Ron commented.

Alaysha chuckled and gestured Ron to sit on a chair. She sat on Hermione's bed.

"So…" Alaysha trailed off, absentmindedly twirling a lock of her ginger hair.

"Uh huh…" Ron said, focusing his gaze on a picture of Hermione, him and Harry pasted on the wall.

"This is awkward," Alaysha said suddenly. Ron laughed. "You think?"

She nodded. "It's just, we're not really close. I haven't had the chance to actually talk to you. I only talk to Harry."

"Well, why don't we start now?" Ron suggested.

"Start what?"

"Getting to know each other. Talking. It's just, I want to get to know you.. I think it's rather awkward that we only know each other through Harry and Hermione," Ron said sincerely.

Alaysha was touched. She didn't know why, but she just felt happy that someone like Ron wanted to get to know her.

"Okay with me. Where shall we start?"

"Full names?"

"Of course," Ron said, with an eye roll, "Ronald Billius Weasley."

"Billius?" Alaysha asked, giggling.

"My parents gave me that! Don't laugh at it!" exclaimed Ron in mock anger.

"Sorry, sorry. Mine is Alaysha Faye Rhodes."

"That's a pretty name."

Alaysha blushed furiously. _Calm down Alaysha, he said your name not your face._

"Okay… Uh… Favorite color?"

"Red," Alaysha grinned. "How about you?"

"Same. Red. Because of my hair," Ron admitted.

"Okay… Uh, favorite ice cream flavor?" Alaysha asked.

"A lot! Maybe… all of them?"

They both laughed. "Hermione's right. You are a pig."

"Hey! At least I work out and I don't get fat"

"Okay, okay."

"What's yours?"

"Chocolate. Nothing tastes better than good 'ol Chocolate!"

"Okay, so uh… embarrassing moment?" Ron suggested.

"Is this a slambook?" Alaysha asked cheekily.

"Just answer the question _Faye_," Ron grinned.

She rolled her eyes.

"It's for me to keep and for you to never find out!"

"Pweeeaaseee Alaysha… Pweetty pweety, pweeeaasee," he pleaded, giving Alaysha the puppy dog look.

After a minute of Ron's puppy dog look, she gave up and told him her embarrassing moment. Then he told his. They went on like this for about an hour and a half, just talking and getting to know each other.

"So, what do you think of Harry and Hermione's scheme?" Ron, who was now sitting on the floor, asked Alaysha who was also sitting beside him.

"I think it's effective. They're pretty convincing," she answered.

"You think so?"

"I know so Ron. They just have this sort of chemistry between them that they barely notice. Maybe because they've been too comfortable with each other to notice."

"I guess you're right…"

"Sometimes I wish that I have that 'chemistry' with someone," she blurted. Then she blushed and looked away.

"I know what you feel Alaysha... It would be really nice to have that with someone," Ron said wistfully then looked at Alaysha.

_Is it me… or are our faces inching closer?_ Alaysha thought. They were just millimeters apart, when they heard voices outside..

"_Thanks for a wonderful night Harry," a female voice, obviously Hermione's said._

"_I should be thanking you. And honestly, the best part of this night was walking with you," Harry replied._

"_Well, I better go in. Goodnight Harry."_

The door opened, and Hermione got in. She was shocked when she saw Alaysha and Ron sitting closely on the floor.

"Uh… hey guys?" Hermione greeted.

"Hey Hermione," Alaysha and Ron said.

There was a minute of complete silence, until Ron stood up and said, "Well, it's been nice talking to you Alaysha. I've got to go—it's already waaayy past curfew. Bye Alaysha. Bye Hermione."

He smiled at Alaysha and Hermione before walking out of the room.

"Bye Ron," Alaysha said, even if Ron was already gone.

"So, did you guys kissed?" Hermione's voice broke Alaysha's reverie.

"W-what do you mean Hermione? We just talked that's all," Alaysha said rather defensively.

"You're defensive," Hermione pointed out as she removed her heels.

Alaysha's cheeks colored. "Well then what's it with you and Harry? You guys left at like seven and now it's almost 12:30 am. What happened?"

It was now Hermione's turn to blush. "We walked home… There was no cab and we were getting tired so we just walked."

"A walk in the streets of New York City, just the two of you? Now that is romantic," Alaysha teased.

"Shut up," Hermione said as she got in her bed.

Alaysha giggled as she turned off the lights and climbed on her top bunk.

She tried to sleep, but whenever she closes her eyes, the image of her almost-kiss with Ron flashes on her mind. After minutes of tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep, with a smiling Ron as the last image on her mind and a smile etched on her face.


	7. Of Sweet Gestures and a Sweet nickname

**Chapter Seven – Of Sweet Gestures and a Sweet Nickname**

**A/N: Like you guys I find the Rolaysha (does that sound okay?) chapter sweet. That's why there's a continuation…. But don't worry, this chapter's more about Harry and Hermione… But I assure you, there are more Rolaysha chapters on the way… Happy reading! Don't forget to leave a review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry walked inside his empty dorm.<p>

_Huh? Where's Ron?_

He took off his formal clothes and got into much more comfortable ones. He was just finished getting dress when the door swung open and Ron went in.

"Hey mate! Where've you been?" Harry asked, as he got on his bed.

"Just visited a friend," Ron muttered.

"Oh… Who?" Harry prodded.

Ron muttered something that Harry didn't catch. "Come again mate?"

"I said I talked to Alaysha!" Ron said in a much louder voice.

"Alaysha? As in Alaysha Rhodes, Hermione's American friend?"

"Yeah… Is there a problem?"

"No, none at all. Just curious, mate. You haven't had a decent conversation with her since we met her."

"That's why I talked to her… I want to be friends with her," Ron said, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Oh. That's good," Harry said. He noticed how red Ron's cheeks were when they started talking about Alaysha. "I mean Alaysha's one of those good American girls. And she's pretty too."

"Yeah…" Ron trailed off as he climbed on his bed.

"Okay.. G'night mate," Harry said.

"Yeah."

Minutes later, he could hear that Harry had stopped shuffling on his bed. He's probably asleep.

_Arrgghh! Why can't sleep? _Ron thought.

He let his mind wander to the events earlier.

They were just talking. Just talking.

Then when Alaysha said the thing about chemistry, he just had this urge to kiss—no, snog her senseless.

_Stop it! You've been friends with her for what—like half an hour then you think you bloody fancy her!_

He tossed and turned on his bed for what seemed like hours, before sleep finally overcame him. And the last thing on his mind was the sound of Alaysha's laugh.

The next day, both Harry and Hermione were doing their homework in the library when Alaysha suddenly appeared in front of them.

"You guys saw the Tattletale Princess website?" she asked.

"Uh… No," Hermione said. This was it. The princess had posted. She wondered if what she posted would ruin her life.

Hermione grabbed her laptop and quickly typed the web address. The page loaded and this was the first thing that popped:

_**Post #0751: Looks like our British cutie have been taken ladies! I would've alerted you earlier, but I figured to give you a good Sunday surprise. And you will be surprise with the gossip I just gathered. Harry Potter is taken. I repeat, Harry Potter, British cutie and the new quarterback for the football team is taken. Sources informed me that Harry Potter is seen with a brunette in a classy Italian Restaurant, dining with his brother and his brother's fiancée. They also informed me that Luke Potter, Harry's older brother himself confirmed the relationship. The duo was later seen strolling down the streets of Manhattan, looking awfully cozy. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for—the mystery girl. Are you sitting down, 'cause this'll blow you away. Harry Potter's girlfriend is…his so called best friend, Hermione Granger. Now, I know you might not be familiar with her, so I did a little digging for you guys. To make it all simple: she's British too and a bookish nerd. Need I say more?**_

_**Who ever thought Harry Potter was interested in nerds?**_

_**Not me.**_

'_**Til the next gossip,**_

_**The Tattletale Princess**_

Below the said post were about 10 images of Harry and Hermione, while they were saying their good byes with Luke and Cassie, while they were walking home, and while they were hugging. Below the images were comments made by the girls from the university. Hermione gasped in shock when she started reading the comments. Meanwhile, Harry's blood started boiling as he read through the comments.

_**Leslie Forbersher says: This is so not happening! How can Harry not notice me and then notice THAT! :TT**_

_**Melanie Anderson says: What does he see in her? She's not even close to pretty.**_

_**Liza Smythe says: I bet Harry just took her to a pity party, and hugged her to make her feel better with herself:TTT**_

_**Blair Jones: One word for you Hermione Granger. Oh wait, make that two words. Pathetic. Ugly.**_

_**Serena Morrison: Lay off Hermione guys. Harry's just making her feel better, since no guy in the right mind would actually date HERMIONE GRANGER! X))**_

… _**see 232 more comments.**_

After that last comment, Hermione's eyes were shining with tears…

"Hermione.. I'm really sorry…" Alaysha said, her voice full of sympathy for her friend.

So this was what the whole school thinks of her.

A bookish British nerd who was just lucky to have Harry Potter interested in her.

Suddenly she was mad at Harry for making her go through this mess But most of all, she was mad at herself for being stupid. She stood up, about to leave when Harry stood up too and pulled her into a tight embrace. This gesture made Hermione break down. She buried her face on Harry's sweater. "I'm so sorry Hermione," he murmured softly while stroking her hair. "You don't deserve to be treated like this…"he continued. This made Hermione cry even harder.

"Don't listen to them Hermione… You're better than them. You're prettier, smarter, stronger and wittier than all those brainless girls put all together!"

Hermione chuckled weakly. "I mean that 'Mione," Harry said."

'_Mione? Where did that came from? _Harry thought.

'_Mione. He called me 'Mione, _Hermione thought, her anger completely melting away. _That's sweet._

They just stayed like that for minutes, not minding anything or anyone at all. They didn't even notice Alaysha slowly walked away grinning at her friends. Neither of them moved or spoke. Harry just stroked her hair softly, while Hermione just cried. After a few moments, Hermione pulled away. Harry was a bit disappointed when she did. He didn't know why, but whenever Hermione hugs him, he just feels all warm and fuzzy. "Better?" Harry asked.

"Funny, that's usually my line for you," Hermione chuckled at the irony. Harry was often homesick and whenever he felt so, Hermione would always hug him. In some sort of weird way, Hermione reminded him of home. "But I feel better. Loads."

"And that's usually my line."

They both chuckled. Hermione said, "I'm so sorry for breaking down like that Harry… I just—"

"Don't apologize Hermione. Those girls were mean to you. I'm the one who should be sorry for dragging you in this whole mess. And don't listen to them Hermione. Like I said earlier, you're not just a nerd to me. You're smart, funny and a beautiful girl."

Hermione was extremely touched by what Harry said. Never in her life did someone (other than her parents) told her that she was like that. Smart, funny and beautiful.

"Thanks Harry…" she hugged him again.

"Hey… Alaysha's gone," Harry noticed.

"She might have left when you were…err… comforting me."

"I guess so," Harry said, sitting down.

Hermione also sat down and opened her laptop. The Tattletale Princess Website immediately popped.

Hermione felt better now, however when she saw how many people commented on the post, her heart dropped.

…_356 more comments loading_

She felt her tears rising again, but then Harry took her hand and squeezed it. "Let me work on that."

He grabbed the laptop and posted a comment. After a few seconds, the comment was added for everyone to read.

**Harry Potter says: This is rubbish. Pure rubbish! I am dating Hermione because she is the most amazing girl I've ever met, not because I pity her! And to those who say that no one in the right mind would date Hermione, news flash! I'm in my right mind, and I'm dating her! So why don't you people just make something better out of your Sundays, rather than spending time dissing my girlfriend.**

Hermione watched in amazement as after a few moments, Tattletale Princess disabled commenting on the post.

"Serves them right," Harry said.

Hermione grinned and kissed his cheek.

Harry found his heart beating faster when she kissed him. _Why do I feel like this? This all just pretend, remember Harry!_

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Say, do you want to grab some lunch?" he asked.

"I'd love to."

As they gathered their things, Hermione asked Harry casually, "Hey Harry… Did you call me 'Mione earlier?"

"Uh… I guess. I didn't realize it. I'm sorry Hermione."

"No, no. I mean… I think it's nice."

"That I called you 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded shyly. "No one ever gave me a good nickname before. And you know how I hate Hermy. It makes me sound like a hermit crab." She pouted.

Harry laughed and said, "So… can I call you 'Mione?"

"It has a nice ring to it," she admitted.

Harry grinned and said, "Well come on 'Mione. Wanna eat at McDonalds?"

"Sure. As long as you're paying."

"I'm not that rich you know."

"Oh come on."

The pair slowly walked outside of the library, laughing and talking happily, both oblivious to the fact that the thin line separating reality and pretending in their relationship was slowly fading.


	8. Wedding Invitation

**Chapter Eight- Wedding Invitation**

**A/N: Hey guys! A bunch of thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter and to those who added this to their story alerts! You guys really inspire me! Chapter Seven was my most reviewed chapter and that makes me really happy… So I'm sorry if I only posted today. I'm currently having a bad case of writer's block, plus I really want to write a good chapter after chapter seven, though I don't know if I succeeded :T. Anywho, here's chapter eight. Enjoy reading and leave a review if you want to !**

**PS: Just one little favor guys. I would really want to read more multi-chapter Harmony fan fictions. So it would be nice if you could recommend some. It could still be in-progress, but it would be better if it's completed. Thanks again :))**

**Disclaimer: I noticed that for the past chapters, I didn't post a disclaimer so…. JK Rowling still own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>"No football practice today boys. The dean's orders. Besides, it's too cold outside," Coach Bieste said as Harry and Ron entered the locker rooms. They nodded and muttered a quick thank you to the coach. Both were disappointed as they got out of the locker room.<p>

"Great! What are we supposed to do?" Ron asked, feeling miserable.

"Well it is study day today so why don't you guys study?" Hermione, who was standing outside the locker room, said.

"Blimey Hermione! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ron exclaimed dramatically. "Oh be a man Ronald!" she said exasperatedly. Harry chuckled and gave Ron a good-natured pat. "She's right mate. Man up!"

Ron glared at him and crossed his hands over his chest. "Of course you agree with her!" Both Harry and Hermione laughed. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be in your dorm?" Harry asked.

"I was just getting back. I went to the library to get a book for Literature," she explained. The trio made their way back to the dorms. "Hey 'Mione, would you mind helping me at French? I'm real horrible at that subject," Harry pleaded

"And you could help me at Calculus too right?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "What would you do without me?"

"Please 'Mione?" Harry said, giving her 'The Look' that would often make Hermione quickly agree to his requests.

"Oh fine! Just stop giving me 'The Look'. You know I can't resist you when you give me that," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"So is that a yes for me too?" Ron asked, giving her his own version of 'The Look'.

Harry and Hermione laughed at him. "You do know that you could only get Alaysha by that look right?"

Ron blushed at her words and stammered, "W-what do you mean?"

"Hey maybe I can get Alaysha to tutor for you eh?" Hermione teased.

"HERMIONE!"

"What's the problem Ron? You crushing on Alaysha or something?" Harry grinned.

"You know if you don't want to help me, all you have to say is no!" he said, getting mad.

"Woah, easy Ron okay? I'll help you," Hermione said seriously. "Just meet me at my dorm okay?"

Both boys nodded and went back to their dorm to get their materials. Then, they went to Hermione's dorms. The door was opened by Hermione.

"Come on in," she said, opening the door wider. The room still looks immaculate, like both occupants clean every day. There were a few books sprawled on the floor, where Hermione and Alaysha were both studying. "Hi Harry. Hi Ron," Alaysha greeted, smiling. Harry grinned as he thought that the smile was clearly meant for a certain redhead. "Hi Alaysha," Harry greeted as well. He looked over to see Ron who was gaping at Alaysha and nudged him. This broke Ron's trance and he said, "H-Hey Alaysha."

Hermione saw the whole exchange. She caught Harry's eyes and smiled at him. "So, I guess we could start studying right? Harry, I'll help you with French. And Ron, Alaysha told me she's willing to help you in Calculus," Hermione said the last part teasingly.

"Are you sure? I mean, I really, really suck at math," Ron said to Alaysha.

"Of course! I mean it's not like you're the worse math student ever," Alaysha replied. Ron shrugged sheepishly. "We'll see."

After that, the pairs started to study. Harry and Hermione studied on the floor while Alaysha and Ron studied on the study table. Hermione was writing a few French verbs on a piece of paper when there was a knock on the door. The four of them looked up and Harry asked, "You girls expecting someone?"

"No," they both said. Hermione was nervous. It had been three weeks since the Princess posted about her and Harry. Harry made it clear on his comment for the girls to lay off Hermione. But there were still girls who hated her, especially Blair and Serena who were doing everything to embarrass her. There were hate mails, crank calls and stuff. There was even one incident when someone vandalized her dorm's front door. Harry saw Hermione's nervousness so he stood up and opened the door.

"Harry! Good thing you're here!" Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Ms. Hattings, or Trudy, as everyone calls her. Trudy was the dorm master. She is a very kind woman who was especially fond of Harry, Ron and Hermione, sine she is also a British. "Hi Trudy," Harry said.

"You look relieved? Expecting an enemy?" Trudy asked as she rummaged through her bag.

"More like haters. They're still mad at 'Mione."

"Poor Hermione! Well, I took the liberty to check her mail for hate mails. Found 10 of them, but I threw all of them in the trash. Here, this is for her, for Alaysha, and for you and Ron," she said, handing him a stack of envelopes.

"Thanks Trudy. I'm sure Hermione will appreciate what you've done for her."

"No problem. It's always my pleasure to help you kids out. Well, I have to get going. G'bye."

"Bye Trudy."

Harry closed the door. "Trudy?" Hermione asked, looking relieved. He nodded and held the envelopes up. "She removed the hate mails from your box too," he said as he handed them out. After that, he sat down and started studying Hermione's notes.

"I've got to thank her later. I hate going through those hate mails every day," she said. She was checking her mail and a pink envelope caught her eye. It was a wedding invitation. She tore it open.

**_The Lovegood and Potter family requests your presence on the wedding of_**

**_Cassandra Lovegood and Luke Andrew Potter on the 30__th__ of December, Sunday._**

**_Wedding and reception will be held at the Potter mansion._**

"Hey Harry, have you seen this?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. That. I was sort of expecting the invitation to come any day now," he said when he saw the envelope. He hadn't opened his.

"So, the wedding is in London?"

"Y-yeah… Is there a problem?" Harry hoped that there was no problem, since this was the REAL reason why they were pretending.

Hermione was silent for a while. Then, her face broke into a grin. "No, not at all! I've been dying to go back to London! I haven't gone home since last year!"

"That's good news Hermione!" Alaysha said excitedly.

"Ron did you get one?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… Plane ticket and a note from my brothers Fred and George tucked inside too. They sent an extra ticket so I could take someone," he said, then turned to Alaysha, "Wanna come?"

"Are you serious?" she squealed. When Ron nodded, Alaysha attacked him with a fierce hug.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU RON!" she said over and over again.

Ron was surprised but he awkwardly hugged her back.

Harry chuckled at his two friends. "Luke also sent us two plane tickets so we wouldn't go through the hassle of booking a flight."

"That's nice. When do we leave? I have to call my parents so I could tell them," Hermione said.

"Wait. Did you tell your parents about err… uhm… _us?_"

"Oh that… I didn't actually tell them… But they know you and Ron are my best friends, so they have to agree."

"Oh… that's good. The flight's actually scheduled next Monday, December 16."

She nodded and said, "Okay… Well then, let's get back to work! Those French words won't construct themselves in a sentence you know."

"Okay fine," he said with a small laugh and went back to his notes.

The real pretending starts next week, he thought. But the surprising thing was, he didn't feel an inch of anxiety. In fact, he was even excited to introduce Hermione to his family and friends.


	9. Lily Potter

**Chapter Nine- Lily Potter**

**A/N: First of all, super sorry for the super late update! School just started in our country and it's been driving me CRAZY! Anyways, I know you won't be interested in my boring school life, so here's Chapter Nine instead :))… This chapter might be a bit boring, but I hope you enjoy reading it… Leave a review if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative mind of JK Rowling. Not mine (which really sucks).**

"'Mione…" Harry said, poking Hermione's face. They were still at the plane, but according to the pilot, they were just about to land.

"Mmmm… Harry. Stop bothering me," Hermione said, pushing his hand away from her face. Harry groaned and started poking Hermione's face again. "'Mione… Come on!"

Hermione opened her eyes and she found a pair of green eyes staring at her… She felt disoriented from her sleep so she muttered, "Huh? Where am I?"

Harry chuckled and said, "You're on the plane 'Mione. And we're just about to land."

Realization spread on her face and she said, "Oh right." She stretched a bit to get the feeling back to her arms. She checked her wrist clock. It was almost 30 minutes past 8 am. "You should've waked me up earlier you know."

"I didn't want to. You look too cute when you sleep," Harry teased.

"Ugh… Whatever Harry," Hermione said seriously, but the truth was she was trying not to blush. Ever since the day Harry defended her against those crazy fan girls and comforted her, she had been having these weird feelings whenever she's around Harry. For instance, whenever Harry would compliment her, she would blush and her heart would beat faster. _Get a grip Granger. This is Harry, your best friend. He's like the guy next door, nice to everyone. _

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and tied her hair in a ponytail. Just as she was finished tying her hair, a voice over the speaker said that they had just landed.

As they got out of the plane, they were talking about living arrangements, with Ron and Alaysha a few feet ahead of them.

"Come on 'Mione… It's not like my parents are gonna eat you. They're people, just like you and me," Harry said, chuckling.

"I know that Harry. It's just… It's really ridiculous, but I'm just… scared I guess. That your parents won't like me," she admitted sheepishly.

Harry put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Nonsense. They already love you. I've already told them about you last summer. They even think you're a good influence to me."

Hermione sighed in defeat and said, "Oh alright. But what about Alaysha?"

"She's staying at Ron's, remember?"

"Oh right."

"Yeah… So don't you worry your pretty little head and come on. Look, Ron and Alaysha are already at the arrival area."

She nodded and they walked to the arrival area. Hermione immediately saw Ron and Alaysha talking to twins, who Hermione assume were Ron's brothers. Then she saw a beautiful redhead standing beside the twins. Her flaming red hair was tied in a tight bun, with a few tendrils framing her face. Her emerald eyes twinkled with happiness and her lips immediately curved into a dazzling smile when she spotted them.

As they approached the lady, Hermione clearly saw the resemblance between the woman and Luke Potter. She also saw that Harry inherited her beautiful emerald eyes. Hermione gulped. There was one thing going on her mind that moment: _I can't believe I'm meeting Harry's mum!_

Harry squeezed her shoulder and gave Hermione an encouraging smile. Hermione relaxed a bit as they neared Lily.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed, immediately hugging Harry, "I'm so glad you're home sweetie."

"Mum," Harry said affectionately, hugging his mother.

"We've missed you Harry. You've grown since we last saw you!"

Harry grinned as he pulled away from his mum. "Mum, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my mum, Lily Potter."

Hermione smiled shyly and held her hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potter."

Instead of shaking her hand, Lily pulled her in a hug which surprised her. "Oh it's a pleasure too Hermione! Harry's told us so much about you. And I'm very glad a woman like you became my son's girlfriend."

Hermione blushed when Lily pulled away. "Mum, where's dad," Harry asked, changing the conversation.

"Oh he's at the office right now. He took a leave for today to welcome you kids home, but something happened in the office so he had to go. Don't worry though. He said he's almost done and he'll be home just in time for lunch," Lily answered, "Well, what are we waiting for? I know you're both tired so let's go! Luke is waiting in the car."

Before they leave, Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Alaysha.

"Hey have fun at Ron's," Hermione said mischievously as she hugged Alaysha. Alaysha rolled her eyes at her friend and replied, "Whatever Hermione. YOU have fun at Harry's, okay?"

Hermione laughed and pulled away from her friend. She then hugged Ron next. "Take care of her will ya?"

Ron groaned, "We'll be seeing each other tomorrow!"

Hermione laughed again and Harry bid his two friends a quick goodbye. "See you tomorrow you guys," Harry said, grinning. After that, he and Hermione rejoined his mum. As they walked out of the airport, they saw Luke waiting inside a black Lamborghini. Harry and Hermione sat at the back while Lily sat at the passenger seat.

Luke grinned at Hermione. "Hey Hermione! Glad you can make it!"

Hermione smiled back, "I'm glad I can come here too. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks! Cassie is so excited to see you."

As Luke drove, they chatted about the States and college. It was during that time that Hermione realized that Lily Potter wasn't what she thought. Lily Potter was a kind-hearted woman, who shared almost everything in common with Hermione. She was even excited to show Hermione the library in the Potter Mansion. "Thank you Mrs. Potter," Hermione said excitedly. Harry gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look which she just answered with a shrug. After a few minutes, they arrived at the Potter Mansion. To say that Hermione was amazed is an understatement. She was beyond amazed as she marveled at probably the biggest house she has ever seen! She remembered that the invitation said Potter Mansion but she didn't think it would be this big! It was almost as huge as the White House! "You okay there 'Mione?" Harry asked, amused by her reaction.

"Y-yeah. I guess. Harry, you didn't tell me your house is this huge!" she whispered. From the mirror, Lily Potter smiled at her amusedly.

"Well, it never came up," Harry said, shrugging.

Luke stopped the car and Lily, Harry and Hermione got out. Harry and Hermione got their suitcases out of the trunk. They got up the stairs. The huge door was opened by a smiling elder woman. "Mrs. Figgs," Lily greeted her. She smiled wider at the sight of Harry. "Harry, it's so nice to see you," Mrs. Figgs said.

"You too Mrs. Figgs. I really missed your food," Harry said, chuckling as he stepped forward to hug her.

"And who is this lovely young lady you've got here Harry?" she asked as she pulled away, and gestured to Hermione.

"Hi Mrs. Figgs. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm Harry's err… girlfriend," Hermione said, smiling warmly at the elderly woman. Mrs. Figgs nodded and hugged Hermione. "Oooh, it's been so long since Harry brought a girlfriend home," she said.

"Mrs. Figgs," Harry whined, "'Mione doesn't need to hear about my previous relationships. Hermione giggled at this.

"Anyway, shall I call my husband Xavier so he can help you with the luggage?"

"Is he alright now Mrs. Figgs?"Lily asked, her concern clearly showing.

"Oh of course Lily! Xavier's fine! And you know how he hates being cooped in our house. He's on his way now actually."

Lily nodded gratefully and said, "Harry, be a dear and help Mr. Figgs carry the luggage, okay? I'll show Hermione to her room."

Harry nodded obediently. Lily motioned for Hermione to come with her. The two climbed the staircase and Lily led Hermione to a room by the end of the hall. She opened the door, and let Hermione step inside first. Hermione's jaw dropped at the sight of the room. The room was absolutely gorgeous! The walls were colored with lavender paint. There were a few frames containing random pictures of flowers, the sun set, the ocean and a few inspirational words. In the middle of the room was a huge four poster bed complete with sheer white curtains. There was a wooden dresser at the corner of the room, a small book shelf with a few books neatly arranged, and a study table with a few more books on top. But the best part of the room was the small balcony overlooking the mountains. Hermione was sure she could watch the sun set there. Lily smiled as she watched Hermione circle the room, looking like Alice when she arrived in Wonderland. "Do you like it Hermione?"

"I-I Love it Mrs. Potter. Thank you for letting me stay here," Hermione said, smiling gratefully at the woman. "It's nothing really. This room hasn't been used for ages and I thought it would be best if you stayed here."

"Is that so? You don't often have guests?"

"Not really sweetie. You see, I inherited this mansion from my parents," Lily explained, sitting down on the bed and patting the empty space next to her. Hermione sat beside her, listening intently.

"I grew up in this mansion with my parents and my older sister. My whole life I spent in this mansion. Even after my parents' death, I stayed here, while Tuney moved out and settled with her boyfriend Vernon Dursley. Actually, this room has been my room for a long time. I just moved out when James and I got married. Aside from a few picture frames I removed, this room is exactly what it looked like ages ago," Lily said, smiling fondly.

Hermione was speechless. For some reason, Hermione felt honored that Lily Potter was letting her stay in this room. It was like Hermione was being allowed inside Lily's world. Lily saw Hermione's expression and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, you're a very special girl. I knew it from the moment I saw you and my son at the airport earlier. You have something that makes him really happy. When he talks about you… he just glows. And I haven't seen that for a while. Please take care of him."

Lily's words surprised Hermione. She didn't know she had this kind of effect on Harry. She snapped out of her reverie when Lily said, "Are you alright Hermione?"

"Y-Yes Mrs. Potter. And please, don't worry. I'll take care of Harry. I really lo- care about him. A lot."

Lily smiled at Hermione and stood up to leave. When she left the room, Hermione fell on the bed and ask herself, "Did I almost say I love Harry?"


	10. In The Snow

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for many months now! School's been occupying most of my time and it's a good thing I managed to squeeze an update today. Thanks for not giving up on me! Here's Chapter Ten!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters sprung from the brilliant mind of a human being named JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Hermione finished packing in about an hour. She hung all her clothes inside the wooden dresser and put the books she had brought on the study table. As she surveyed the room, she found out that Mrs. Potter wasn't like one of those rich, snobby teen girls who had huge rooms and walk in closets the size of a small house. No, Mrs. Potter was a simple girl who certainly didn't like flashy decorations. Hermione still can't believe that Mrs. Potter would let her stay in this very room. As she look at the room, her conversation with Mrs. Potter came back to her mind. She grimaced at the memory. "I can't believe I almost told her I love his son," she moaned. Of course she loved Harry, but not the romantic kind of love—more of platonic, brotherly love. "Now she might think I'm getting too serious about our so-called relationship," Hermione said out loud. Before she could utter another word, someone knocked on her door.<p>

"Come in," Hermione said.

The door opened and Harry entered, smiling broadly. "Hi Mione. Need help?"

Hermione grinned and her problem was forgotten. "Hi Harry. I'm done unpacking, but thanks for your offer."

"Dang, you're fast," Harry said, laughing.

"Of course… Unlike others who are definitely not done unpacking yet," she teased. Harry rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair.

"Oi! Stop messing with my hair! It's already bushy and I can't have you making it bushier!" Hermione whined, swatting his hand.

"Aw c'mon Mione. Your hair isn't bushy. In fact, I find it pretty," Harry said, fingering the curls softly. Silence fell and Hermione blushed as Harry absent-mindedly fingered her curls. It took him about a moment to notice what he was doing and he awkwardly drew back his hand.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "It's okay," she said, managing a smile, even if her heart was beating a million miles per minute. She can't understand why she was feeling like this. This is just Harry, she told herself.

They continued talking about random things, the awkwardness between them disappearing. After an hour of talking, another knock was heard. The door opened and Lily peeked in.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything," she said mischievously Hermione blushed at this and Harry rolled his eyes. "No mum, you're definitely not disturbing anything."

Lily smiled and said, "Of course Harry. Your dad's here by the way. We're having lunch in a few minutes." The two nodded and Lily left.

"I better change my clothes," Hermione said. "Uhuh," Harry replied casually. He still remained seated on the bed, fiddling with the covers.

"Uhm Harry… I'm gonna change my clothes," Hermione said.

"Oh…right," Harry said, grinning sheepishly, "I'm just gonna go. See you at the dining room"

"Yeah," Hermione said, laughing.

After Harry got out, Hermione chose her clothes carefully, because she wanted to make a good impression on Mr. Potter. She changed into a plain pink shirt, jeans and her favorite pair of black Converse. She sprayed on some perfume that Alaysha gave her for her birthday then got out and proceeded at the dining room. When she arrived, the Potter family, together with Cassie, was already seated. "Hermione!" Cassie said, standing up to greet the brunette. She hugged Hermione and led her to an empty seat beside Harry. "Hermione dear, so glad you can join us," Mrs. Potter said, flashing Hermione another dazzling smile. "James, this is Hermione, Harry's girlfriend."

Hermione looked at the man across Mrs. Potter and was striked at the resemblance between him and Harry. "Ah Hermione Granger right? I'm James Potter. Pleasure to meet you. Harry often talks about you," he said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Potter. Thank you for having me here," Hermione replied.

Mr. Potter smiled and engaged Hermione in small talk. Of course, he asked about how she and Harry met and Hermione gladly retold the story, with comments from Luke and Cassie (who already heard the story). He also asked if Harry was doing well in college and other things. Lunch ended in a good note. After dessert and coffee, Luke, Cassie, Harry and Hermione went out to the field while Lily and James stayed in their study.

"My parents seemed to really like you," Harry said as they walked down the field. Luke and Cassie were ahead of them and looked awfully cozy. "I hope so. I don't want them thinking that their son just picked some random, annoying girl in the streets of New York," Hermione said.

"You aren't random 'Mione. You're one of a kind," Harry said softly and truthfully. He had his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. Harry didn't know why he did it, but it felt the right thing to do. "But you're just a tad bit annoying," Harry continued, chuckling.

Hermione, who had her head on his chest looked up and glared at him in mock anger. "Oh really? You find me 'just a tad bit annoying?'" she asked.

"Just a tad bit," Harry grinned. Suddenly, Hermione untangled herself from him and walked away from him. "Oh bugger. 'Mione! Mione! I was just kidding," Harry shouted, running after her. Hermione started running and Harry never thought Hermione could run that fast. She suddenly stopped and Harry caught up to her.

"Mione! I was just joking! Come on!" Harry said. Hermione turned and broke into a huge grin before throwing a snowball at him. Hermione laughed and started running again.

Harry was shocked but when his mind registered what had happened, he laughed and said, "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT 'MIONE!" Harry began chasing Hermione and when he caught up with her, spun her around. They landed on the cold heap of snow, laughing.

"UGH… You're such a weakling Harry," Hermione teased.

"Seriously Mione?" Harry asked, grinning evilly. Then he started tickling Hermione. "Stop… Stop…. STOP it Harry!" Hermione laughed. "Never!" Harry said maniacally laughing. Hermione even tried fighting back, still laughing.

After a few more moments, their laughter subsided. Harry found his self staring at Hermione, unable to pull his gaze from her. It was like seeing her for the first time—he never noticed how big and brown her eyes were—how he felt warm just by looking at them. He never noticed how beautiful she really is even without all those makeup. He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath and at the same time, trying to control his self from doing stupid things.

Unknown to Harry, Hermione was feeling the same way too. She felt lost as she stared at his emerald eyes. There was a certain sparkle in them that made her heart skipped a beat. She felt his hot breath on her face and for a split second, she could have sworn that their faces were inching closer. The rational part of Hermione told her to do something to avoid the kiss, but the other part wanted nothing more but to kiss Harry. The moment ended when the notes of Maroon 5's _Moves Like Jagger_ filled the air. This broke both of them from their reverie and Harry rolled off of her, looking very red. "Err… I'm sorry," Harry said, helping a very flushed Hermione up.

"Uhm…. It's okay," Hermione said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Uh should we go back to the mansion?"

"Yeah…. I think we should."

The walk back to the mansion was definitely longer and colder than earlier.

* * *

><p>AN: Another A/N, I know. But I just want to tell you guys that I'll be changing my username to **missbookish07 **as I upload this chapter. Thanks and please continue supporting this story!


	11. Terrified

**Chapter Eleven- I Fell For Him**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I don't know if this is the best chapter I've done but please do tell me all your thoughts about it okay? Good or bad comments, I'll accept as long as they will make me improve! ^^**

**This chapter is dedicated to Nym13 for inspiring me to write a chapter today. Thanks! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other recognizable characters sprung from the extraordinary mind of JK Rowling. And Katherine McPhee owns the song :) REally great song if you ask me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>You set it again my heart's in motion<strong>_

_**Every word feels like a shooting star**_

_**I'm at the edge of my emotions**_

_**Watching the shadows fading in the dark**_

_**And I'm in love**_

_**And I'm terrified**_

_**For the first time and the last time **_

_**In my only life**_

_**~Terrified, Katharine McPhee**_

Scared.

That's the only thing Hermione could describe what she was feeling right now. She was now sitting inside her room; cheeks still flushed from the snow—and from what had happened with Harry outside. "Oh my," was the only thing she could say as she collapsed on her bed. They almost kissed. She and Harry. She and Harry—her best friend. As she replayed what happened, she grew more scared. She wasn't scared that the almost kiss would ruin her friendship with Harry—no, there friendship was stronger for that. However, she felt scared because of what that almost kiss made her feel. She closed her eyes and remembered the emotions she felt at that time: a combination of joy, excitement, longing and… something that she can't put her finger on. And that something scares the living daylights out of her. That emotion topped even the emotion she felt when she found out that she got the highest mark in their first term examinations. She tried to remember when she had ever felt that kind of emotion…

Then a wild thought occurred to her. Something she had never thought before

Was she feeling love?

Was she in love with Harry Potter?

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Mione?" Harry's voice asked. "May I come in?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, immediately sitting up. Harry entered, looking as flushed as she is. His hair was sticking out in different places, caused by his hat. Hermione absentmindedly stared at Harry and thought that he looked… handsome… His bright green eyes were captivating… And his unruly hair just makes her want to run her fingers through it…

"Err… Mione? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Hermione looked away, blushing and said, "Uhm, sorry. What did you want Harry?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He took a seat on a chair and said, "About earlier Hermione… I…err want to apologize—"

"No worries Harry. Apology accepted. That almost kiss was… silly," Hermione said, smiling. However, she could've sworn her heart was aching as she said this.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew. I'm really sorry for that Mione. I guess I just got carried away," he said, "And I'm just really worried that it would ruin our friendship."

Hermione looked at him and put her hand on his. "Look Harry. You're my best friend. Even if we only know each other for about a year, our friendship is strong. Things like this won't ruin our friendship," she said and squeezed his hand. Harry smiled at her and she forced a smile back.

A knock on the door made them separated. "Come in," Hermione said. Cassie's blonde head poked inside Hermione's room. "Hey guys! You won't mind if I take Hermione away for a few minutes do you Harry?" she asked. Harry shook his head and smiled. Cassie went inside and grabbed Hermione outside playfully and led her to the living room.

"Cassie, what's up?" Hermione asked. Cassie took a deep breath before answering, "Well, you know that the wedding's gonna be next week right? And I know it's pretty short notice and I'm not sure if you'll like it but… will you be my maid of honor?"

Hermione's jaw quickly dropped and it took her a moment to answer, "Umm… Really? Why? I mean it's not that I don't want to but—"

Cassie laughed and said, "I know that Hermione… It's just, my sister Luna should be the maid of honor but she went with the Longbottoms in the trip to the Caribbean. As much as she wanted to be home before the wedding, there isn't enough time for her to make the ceremony. Since I think of you as my sister, I want you to be my maid of honor."

Hermione was still surprise with Cassie's offer but she managed a small nod. "Thank you so much Hermione!" Cassie squealed and hugged the brunette. Then she launched to a very long and detailed list of the things Hermione needs for the wedding: the lavender dress, silver shoes, hair appointments—the list goes on. Momentarily, Hermione forgot all her mixed feelings and focused on the fact that she will be Cassie's maid of honor.

However at lunch, when Hermione saw Harry, those feelings went flooding back inside her. Harry gave her a small smile and sat beside her. She felt her heart skipped a beat when his arm brushed against her.

_I'm being silly, _Hermione thought. She focused on her food, but she still can't get her thoughts in order.

Lunch was served by Lily and Mrs. Figgs. As they ate, Cassie announced to the Potters that Hermione would be replacing Luna as her maid of honor. Everyone seemed excited about it, especially Lily.

"That's great Cassie! How about we take the afternoon to get Hermione the dress, the shoes and to tell her all about the wedding?" Lily suggested.

"That's a great idea Lily! What do you think Hermione?" Cassie asked Hermione. Hermione wasn't able to answer, because she was picking on her food absentmindedly.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry asked, touching her arm worriedly. Hermione felt a jolt inside her body the moment Harry touched her. Unintentionally, she flinched from his touch. Harry was surprised as he drew his hand back and asked again, "You alright?"

"Yeah…. You just surprised me, that's all," Hermione laughed nervously. Desperate to change the conversation, she agreed to shop for the dress and shoes that afternoon.

So that afternoon, Lily, Cassie and Hermione set off to town. As they rode the car, Hermione was still thinking about everything she felt about Harry today. Lily noticed Hermione's worried look so she said, "I know you said you're alright Hermione, but you really don't look like you're fine." Hermione sighed and said, "I know Mrs. Potter. It's just…" She trailed off, debating whether to tell Mrs. Potter and Cassie what her problem was. "You know you can tell us anything Hermione," Cassie assured.

_Maybe it's for the best_, she thought. _Maybe they could really help her_. She breathed deeply before asking, "How do you know you're in love with someone?"

The question hung in the air, as Lily and Cassie shared a knowing look that Hermione missed.

"You're in love with someone when he's the only one you think about. When you feel butterflies in your stomach, just by seeing him or his smile. You're in love when he's the only one who can brighten your day, when he's the only one who could make the best out of the worst situations. You're in love when your heart beats faster when he's around," Cassie said, smiling.

"You're in love when you'll do anything for him, even if how silly or absurd it is. You're in love when you feel happy to be with him. You're in love when you know everything about him and he knows everything about you. And most especially, you're in love with him when you feel like he's the best thing that happened in your life, and when he means the world to you," Lily said, "And you can say that you're in love, when you feel scared. So scared because of how strong you feel for him—like if he disappear, a huge part of you disappears too."

Hermione sat there, speechless. Every word hit home.

And in that moment, you can say that Hermione Granger had a realization. In that moment, Hermione Jean Granger realized that she was in love. In love with Harry James Potter, her best friend.

And that thought scared her.


	12. Surprise From The Past

Chapter Twelve—Surprise From the Past

A/N: Sorry for the late update but our exams just finished plus I was mapping out how I wanted this story to go… And I think this will go on for a bit longer than what I intended when I first uploaded this :)))) Anywho, enjoy this chapter guys! An early Christmas gift from me to you! Happy Christmas :)

Oh the cover picture for this story (if it's already up) was created by my good friend Nym13… Thanks for the lovely picture and for helping me with this chapter… I apologized for any grammatical errors you can find…

Disclaimer: Again, Harry Potter and other related characters sprung from the wonderful mind of JK Rowling… Not me :||

**33333333333**

Hermione, Lily, and Cassie got back in the Potter Mansion later that evening; about 8pm. Aside from buying her dress and shoes, they also took Hermione in the mall to hang out for a bit. Hermione was feeling so exhausted—physically and emotionally. Her realization scared her truly, and left her feeling confused.

Hermione stumbled a bit as they walked the steps going to the house.

"You okay Hermione?" Cassie asked her worriedly as they stepped inside the house.

"Yeah I'm fine… I'm just tired, that's all," Hermione replied, assuring the blonde.

"You should go rest, Hermione. Today's been pretty tiring for you," Lily said kindly. She understood what Hermione must be feeling right now, especially after seeing how Hermione reacted after hearing the answers to the question.

Lily watched as the brunette got up the stairs and felt a smile tugging on her lips. As Cassie bid her goodnight, Lily made her way to the dining room for a cup of tea. Hermione's question echoed inside her mind…

_How do you know you're in love with someone?_

"You look so deep in thought, love. Is something wrong?" James voice came from the doorway. Lily looked back and smiled lovingly at her husband. "No, nothing's wrong love," she said with a sigh, "You see I was just thinking about something that I just learned."

James sat across her and asked, "And what is that?"

"I think Hermione's fallen for Harry," she said simply.

A grin made its way to James' face. "That's wonderful right? I think Hermione's the right girl for Harry… I know I've just met the girl, but I know she's the one for him…"

Lily nodded thoughtfully and replied, "I know right? I've never seen Harry so happy with a girl like that before."

"Well there was his ex," James reminded his wife. Lily grimaced at the memory of Harry's ex girlfriend from high school.

"Besides her, that is. But you see how different they are right? Still, Harry's happy with Hermione. Happier, in fact."

He chuckled and said, "You know, they remind me too much of us."

Lily smiled sweetly. "What made you say that?"

"Well, you see we were best friends before I became your boyfriend and husband right? Plus I made you a million times happier than your ex."

Lily laughed and said, "You're too full of yourself Mr. Potter." She got up and put to put her tea cup in the sink. "How about you go ahead? I'll just wash this."

"Nah, I'd rather wait for my lovely wife."

Lily rolled her eyes and continued washing her cup as James watched her lovingly.

**33333333333**

For the first time in her whole life, Hermione Granger chose to sleep in. Her alarm went off at 6, but she simply hit it shut and went back to sleeping. For some reason, she didn't want to get up and face the Potters—especially Harry. She chose to stay in her bed and continued sleeping… Everything was peaceful until…

"HERMIONE WAKE UP!" someone shouted.

"Ughh… Leave me alone," she muttered, pushing her pillow closer to her face to block the noise.

"'Mione… Get up I need your help," the voice moaned. Harry had been trying for 15 minutes now to wake up Hermione. Last night, he was waiting for the girls to come back when he remembered that he hadn't gotten his Christmas gifts and wedding gift for Cassie and Luke yet.

He suddenly got an idea that would most likely work, but will cause Hermione to get pissed at him. He went for it anyway. Smiling mischievously, he ran downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a freezing pitcher of water. He climbed the stairs and went inside her room once again.

"Should I really do this?" he asked his self. "Oh well." He held the pitcher up and poured the icy water on Hermione.

The minute the cold liquid hit her face, she shrieked.

"BLOODY HELL! THAT IS FREAKIN' COLD!" she said, sitting up immediately. Her face was wet and flushed from the coldness of the water. She glared at him.

"What in the world made you do that?" she asked angrily.

"You won't get up. And I need your help," Harry said simply. He sat at the edge of her bed and waited for her to get up.

"You expect me to help you after pouring a pitcher of ice cold water on me?" she asked sarcastically. She got up from her bed and started removing the wet sheets. She huffed angrily as she did this.

"Look 'Mione, I'm sorry but you just won't get up," Harry reasoned, "I know it was immature of me to drench you in cold water and I'm sorry for that."

Hermione turned to face him, ready to give him a lecture. However, as she turned and saw him, her heart started beating faster than normal, and she felt like she would stumble. It was like she saw Harry for the first time. It was in that moment, Hermione realized that she was indeed in love with Harry Potter.

"'Mione?" Harry asked tentatively. Hermione had fallen into silence and was just staring at him, with her huge chocolate brown eyes. His voice seemed to take her back to reality. "Hmm?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry. You know, for pouring the pitcher of water over you," he said sincerely.

"Of course," she replied.

"Oh and will you help me? Shop for Christmas gifts I mean?" Harry added.

"No problem. I'll be down in 20 minutes," she said. Harry nodded and as she turned to walk away, he grabbed her elbow lightly and said, "Thank you so much Mione… And I'm really sorry about the water incident."

Hermione nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah don't worry about that. I was just tired last night."

Harry nodded, assuring her that it was fine then left.

With that, Hermione sighed in relief, before collapsing on her bed once again. She put her right hand on her heart and tried feeling her heart beat. It was still beating fast.

_You're dead Hermione. Real dead, _she thought.

**33333333333**

After breakfast, Hermione and Harry headed out to town for the gift shopping. Since Harry was of age and he could drive, he took his car, a sleek black Mercedes.

"Where should we go?" Harry asked as he maneuvered his car through the road. Hermione couldn't help but stare as he drove. She watched him, mesmerized at how his emerald green eyes were focused on the road, or how carefully he steered the wheel. How can he possibly be this attractive and interesting when he's just driving?

"'Mione?" he said again.

She shook her head gently and said, "Sorry I didn't quite hear you."

"I said where should we go?" Harry repeated in a rather amused tone. It was rare that Hermione was daydreaming.

"How about the mall?" she said. "We can go to different shops to look for the gifts."

So they went to the mall. They spent nearly three hours at the mall, going through different shops to find gifts for Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Luke, and Cassie. Hermione also decided to buy her gifts that day too.

After successfully buying Mr. Potter's and Luke's gifts, Hermione asked Harry as they exited the shop, "So, where do you plan on buying your mum's and Cassie's gifts?"

"I was thinking about going to the jewelry shop. What do you think?" he said. He noticed that Hermione was having a bit of trouble with the bags she was carrying (aside from gifts for Luke and Mr. Potter, Hermione also bought a couple of things for Ron, Alaysha, and her parents). "Here let me help you with that," Harry said.

"You don't really have to Harry," Hermione began, but Harry already swooped down to grab a few of her bags. As he grabbed the bags, his hand accidentally came in contact with hers. Electricity shot through their bodies and due to her shock, Hermione dropped her bags.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said, embarrassed, "I'm a bit jumpy today."

"No I'm the one who should be sorry," Harry muttered as he pushed his glasses up and helped Hermione retrieve her bags. After grabbing two of her bags, they continued their way to the jewelry shop.

Harry and Hermione decided to combine their money in order to buy Lily a beautiful, vintage necklace with an emerald pendant. For Cassie, they bought for her a set of ruby necklace and ruby earrings.

"You think they'll like it?" Hermione asked as the attendant carried the jewelries at the counter.

"I'm pretty sure they'll like it, especially mum," Harry assured. Harry approached the counter while Hermione looked at a display. She took particular notice at the silver necklace with an Eiffel Tower charm. Hermione wasn't too fond of jewelries—she would only wear her fancy jewelries when attending special occasions. On a normal day, her accessories would consist of a pair of stud earrings and the university bracelet.

"You like that?" Harry asked, pointing at the Eiffel Tower necklace.

"Yeah, but it's pretty expensive. Plus, I don't even like wearing jewelries," she said.

Harry chuckled and said, "Of course. How about we stop for a snack?"

"Finally! I'm starving," Hermione said, smiling brightly before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the store.

They walked, holding hands and it was just fine. They were both used to this act and wasn't bothered by it at all. They entered a pizza place and Harry ordered for them.

They sat by a booth, just talking and laughing. Harry felt like he was having the best time of his life… He usually feels like this when he hangs out with Hermione.

As Hermione started telling him a story about this funny show she watched, something caught his eye. Or better yet, someone.

A girl with straight black hair entered the pizza place. She was accompanied by a blonde girl and another black haired girl.

Harry felt his heart stopped. He felt blood drained from his face. That face, the hair—were all too familiar to forget,

"And then this guy… Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, noticing that Harry's face became pale.

"Uhh…" Harry started but even before he can answer, an all too familiar voice called out, "Harry? Is that really you?"

Hermione turned her head and noticed three girls approaching their booth, looking all so giddy and happy.

"You know them?" Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded, unable to speak.

The three girls stopped at their booth and smiled at Harry. "Harry! We didn't know you were in town. We didn't know right Parvati?" the blonde one said.

"I just got here yesterday Lavender," Harry said.

"But you didn't even tell us! We could've had a party with all our Hogwarts friends," Parvati said, pouting.

"Girls, girls, come on don't stress Harry out. Maybe he's still tired," the one with straight black hair said. She finally noticed Hermione, quietly watching the exchange. "Who's this?" she asked, with a touch of venom in her voice.

Hermione fidgeted as Harry answered, "She's uh Hermione… My girlfriend."

The three girls immediately gazed at Hermione, as if they were eying her up and down and assessing her.

"H-hi," Hermione finally managed to say. She wasn't always this shy, but something in these girls somehow made her less confident about herself.

"You finally got a girlfriend huh Harry," Lavender said, twirling a piece of her blonde hair thoughtfully.

"Won't you introduce us," Parvati suggested, smiling mischievously.

"Uhmm… Sure. Hermione, this is Lavender and Parvati, batch mates from Hogwarts… And this girl right here is Cho she's from Hogwarts too but a year higher than us and—"

"I'm his ex girlfriend," Cho said, smirking, holding a hand up.

Hermione was startled for some reason. But she raised her hand too and shook Cho's hand. "Nice to meet you," she said weakly.

Cho nodded. "Hey it's been ages since I last saw Harry. You don't mind if we join you right?"

Hermione looked at Harry and she managed to shrug. She didn't want them join her and Harry. For some reason, she didn't like these girls already…

But before Harry could answer, Cho sat next to him while Lavender and Parvati sat next to Hermione, squeezing her at the end of the booth.

Cho gave her a sickly sweet smile before starting a conversation with Harry. At the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Cho took Harry's hand, as he chuckled over something she said.

And she can't help but let the jealously flare inside her.


	13. Picture Perfect Memories

**Chapter Thirteen—Picture-Perfect Memories**

**A/N: Hello guys! Happy 2013! I want to start my 2013 with a new chapter :)).. Please don't hate me for this chapter okay? Harry's just confused. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Hermione sighed inaudibly. It had been an hour since Cho and her girl friends had arrived. One full hour of watching Cho hog Harry's attention. She tried to join their conversation, but Cho always talked about their Hogwarts years, something Hermione has no full knowledge of, so she remained quiet. She even tried to talk to Lavender and Parvati, just for the sake of not feeling out of place. However, the two ignored her attempts and started talking about boys and make-up. If she had known this would happen, she would've brought a book—at least it would've kept her occupied while waiting for Harry to notice that she's there, sitting across him.

"It's a good thing I went home from fashion school. I love France, but I sure missed London," Cho said, smiling particularly at Harry.

"You study at France? I once lived in France when I was younger," Hermione said, jumping at the opportunity to strike a conversation with Cho. But Cho merely nodded at her, flipped her hair and said, "How was America Harry?"

That was the last straw for Hermione. She stood up and said, "Excuse me, I'm just gonna step out for a minute."

Parvati and Lavender got up, annoyance evident on their faces as they let Hermione step out of the booth and outside the restaurant.

"What's wrong with her?" Cho asked then said, "Anyway I can't—"

"Uhm excuse me. I think I should go and check her. I mean, she is with me," Harry said, concern flowing in his voice. Cho smiled sweetly and said, "Oh sure Harry. But come back please? We've got a lot to talk about."

Harry nodded and got out of the restaurant as well. He started looking for Hermione. It wasn't easy, since there were a lot of people at the mall. At the corner of his eye, he finally found Hermione alone, sitting by the fountain. She had her head down but as Harry neared her, he saw her rub her eyes.

As Harry approached her, he could've sworn he heard her say, "…this way. I'm not even his girlfriend."

"Hermione," he said a bit confused but relieved that he found her, "Why did you go?"

A smile immediately made its way to her face. "Oh it's nothing," she brushed.

"'Mione, that's a bit below the belt don't you think? I know we've only been friends for about a year and a half but I know you. I know when you're lying. I know when you're faking a smile," he said, sitting down beside her. He took her hand and squeezed it, willing her to go on.

Hermione laughed lightly and said, "I'm really sorry… I guess I was jealous."

"Jealous?" he asked. For some reason, his heart skipped a beat when he heard this. "Really? Why is that?"

Hermione was silent for a minute, before she replied, "I guess I felt… left out. Out of place. You know, because you're all friends and from Hogwarts and you guys have had a lot of good times together."

"Oh… Right," Harry said flatly. He became a bit disappointed that that was only her reason for feeling jealous. "Well if it makes you feel better, Parvati and Lavender weren't really as close to me. They're the kind of girls you're obligated to invite to house parties because they're the cheerleaders and famous. They're also the kind of girls who squeal. A lot." Hermione laughed at the last part because she knows how Harry hated girls who squealed.

They stayed silent for a moment, before Hermione carefully asked, "Uhmm… I know it's not my business but can you tell me about… you and Cho?"

Hermione was afraid she had crossed the line by asking him about his ex. She knew Harry could sometimes be so private and touchy.

"Yeah… About me and her? Well, let's see," he said, "Cho and I met when I was in my fourth year and she was in her fifth year. I met her during an inter-school match held in our school. It was between Hogwarts, Dumstrang, and Beauxbatons. You knew about that match did you?"

Hermione nodded, knowing what he was talking about. "Of course! It's the Tri-Academy Tournament, right? I wasn't given the chance to watch that tournament, since I had been competing at a science quiz bee. "

"Yeah. So, our school's representative should've been Cedric Diggory. But he was injured in the last soccer match, so I was chosen to represent Hogwarts instead. Well, it was only in my fourth year that I started taking interest in girls, so yeah I had a crush on her. And when a school party was organized, Ron urged me to ask her to the dance. So I did, but Cedric had asked her first." He paused and caught his breath.

"Tell me more about that party. Must've been fun," Hermione said.

Harry laughed and said, "Not really. The competitors were required to open the party with a dance so I was forced to go with the first girl I saw in the building, which unfortunately was Parvati. Ron got to go with her twin sister, Padma. Even if we did have dates, the dance wasn't fun. We sat out most of the songs, after I stepped on Parvati's feet for the nth time. Eventually, the twins left us, claiming we were 'boring as our history teacher's lectures' and danced with a couple of boys from Dumstrang and Beauxbatons."

Hermione laughed lightly and said, "Who would've known you were kind of a dork too?"

"I am not! I was young at that time and I was bad at girls," he protested weakly.

Hermione just nodded, still smiling. Harry continued, "So that's how the party went. Cho and I didn't speak much after that. Until summer came. I was just around the neighborhood, riding my bike when I saw her at an ice cream parlor with a few friends. They saw me, and invited me over. Then by the end of the day, it was just her and me. Her friends told me before they left that she and Cedric broke up by the end of school, because Cedric moved to the States They told me to make a move on her. So I did. We rode my bike to a small hill, then as the sun set, well… we err.. We kissed. Then we got together, became Hogwarts' 'it' couple. We're happy, and everyone envied us. We spent our time together, went on double dates with Ron and Lavender. She was in the class of Ravenclaw, but that didn't stop her from cheering for me during my soccer matches—even if it was against her own class," he smiled as he reminisced. He paused once again, and Hermione noticed that the smile from his face faded, and was replaced by a sad look.

She thought that the story was over, but he sighed and spoke again, "The relationship lasted until the first three months of my seventh year… I honestly thought we were going to last the whole way… But we didn't. She headed out for college at France and we tried to make the long distance relationship work. I thought we were going well, but one weekend, she called me. She said that she can't live with our relationship… The relationship had not been working, she said—and she had been seeing another guy. I told her that I understood."

He stopped and gulped. Hermione, who was still holding his hand, squeezed it. "You don't have to tell me."

He shook his head. "I think it's time I told someone. Even Ron didn't know what I was feeling at that time," he replied, a hint of bitterness lacing his voice, "I told her that I understood. But truthfully, I didn't. Questions kept reeling in my mind. 'Where did I go wrong?' 'Am I not enough for her?'

I tried everything for us to work. I kept e-mailing her, calling her, we video-chat when we can, so I didn't understand why she said it didn't work. I felt hurt, and betrayed. She promised me, that we will make it work, until I finish seventh year, then I can go with her to France. This went on for three months, before my Ron, mum and dad talked some sense into me. I never contacted her again."

"But… why are you such in good terms now?" she asked.

"At Graduation, she went to see me. She apologized and said that I didn't deserve being treated like that. And since I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge, I forgave her. We became sort of friends… We talk sometimes, greet each other on our respective birthdays…And that's that."

They remained silent once again, until Hermione said, "She's a fool to let you slip by Harry… She doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone better…. Someone who cares for you and appreciate you… Someone who will love you not only for who you are but what's inside you…"

Harry let go of her hand suddenly and put it in the pocket of his jacket. "You can't choose whom you love."

Then something hit Hermione—something that made her heart ache. "You still have feelings for her, don't you?" she asked, softly. Tears were rising, but she successfully stopped them from flowing.

"As I've said, you can't choose whom you love," Harry said in an odd voice.

_But I'm your girlfriend,_ Hermione wanted to say, but suddenly the harsh truth crossed her mind.

She wasn't his girlfriend. They were just pretending.

Harry doesn't like her. At least not romantically.

In Harry Potter's eyes, Hermione Granger wasn't the princess, or the muse. She was the best friend, the side kick. Someone who would stay beside him, the hero and see him get together with the princess.

She wanted to laugh at her stupidity. She got carried away by their silly game, of course. She actually believed that Harry was her boyfriend.

_And I was called the Smartest Witch in Beauxbatons,_ she thought bitterly.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked, worriedly after seeing Hermione was just staring into space.

"Of course… Don't you think Cho will be looking for you?" Hermione asked, her voice almost breaking.

"You know what, I'll get to see her another time. How about we go to the Three Broomsticks? I'll call Alaysha and Ron and a couple more friends," he said, standing up and holding a hand for Hermione.

Hermione nodded. They got up, and walked to the exit. Harry instinctively put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Hermione had never in her life felt so warm and so right with somebody. It felt so right for her… As they walked, Hermione promised herself that she would enjoy being like this with Harry while this pretend relationship last.


	14. Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

**Chapter Fourteen—Trouble, Trouble, Trouble**

**A/N: Hello guys! Here's Chapter Fourteen! ^^ It should've been up a week ago but I haven't got the chance to finish this chapter… But here it is! This is my longest one yet—I wanted to cut the last part but I just combined it with this one since it won't fit with what I planned :) Please read and review—it would definitely make my day if you do.**

**PS: Apologies for any mistakes I made—especially in describing stuff… Also, I'm sorry if I get British stuff wrong—I don't live anywhere near Europe :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and other characters you can recognize. Never have. Never will. :(  
><strong>

XxXxXx

The ride to the Three Broomsticks was quiet… and awkward. For the first time, the silence between Harry and Hermione wasn't comfortable. As Harry drove, he became more and more aware of the awkward tension inside the car. He tried to lighten the mood by talking. "…The Three Broomsticks serve butterbeers. Ever heard of them? They're absolutely brilliant!" he said, and he waited for Hermione to say something. When she didn't, Harry looked beside him and saw that she was staring outside the car window, deep in thought, her brown eyes looking sad. Her usually beautiful and carefree face looked troubled.

"Hermione," he said and sighed, "Are you okay?"

She looked back at him and said in an eerily calm tone, "Of course I am." She went back to looking outside the car window.

"No you're not," Harry replied.

"Yes I am Harry. Now put your attention back to the road," Hermione insisted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going to 'put my attention back to the road' unless you tell me what's wrong," he replied stubbornly. To prove his point, he turned his body and faced her.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione cried as the car swerved a bit, "Focus on driving!"

"Tell me what's bothering you!"

"Harry! Stop! Red light!" Hermione shrieked. Harry immediately shifted and slammed the breaks, pushing him and Hermione forward.

After she recovered she glared at him and shouted, "Are you mad? We almost hit that car!"

"We didn't, did we?" Harry said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"We could've hit that car; we could've gotten in trouble. For Pete's sake, we could've even died Harry!" she cried hysterically, running her hand through her frizzy hair.

"You're clearly overreacting Hermione I just want to know what's wrong with you," he replied, his tone getting louder.

"I said I am fine! And if I'm not, it's none of your business."

"It is my business! I'm your best friend!" Harry said. The light turned green, and he started driving again, this time, his eyes on the road. Hermione didn't answer him again, and he sighed. What was happening? He and Hermione didn't have these kinds of fight. A fight between them would involve a bit of arguing—but no shouting. No, they never shouted at each other. The shouting types of fights were between Ron and Hermione.

Silence fell between them once more. Harry could never bear staying mad at Hermione. Most of all, he could never bear knowing that Hermione was mad at him. That was the reason why their usual arguments would never last an hour or more. He looked at her once more. She was still staring outside; her arms crossed around her chest again. He noticed her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. Then he saw her raised a hand and rubbed her eyes.

_Why is she crying?_ he asked his self.

_Just apologize you prat, _he thought. He sighed deeply before speaking.

"Hermione… I-I'm so sorry," he said, avoiding to look at her by keeping his eyes on the road. He dared not to look at her and he practically held his breath as he waited for her response.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she answered softly, "You don't have to be sorry."

"I am. You deserve your privacy and I should've respected your privacy," he replied.

"No, I understand you. You were just concerned for me. And I was so wrong to bite your head off just because of that," she said, "And I'm so sorry Harry."

He finally looked at her. His green eyes met her brown ones and he smiled. "Don't worry. And you're right I was just concerned for you."

Her eyes lit up and she said, "Thanks for everything."

"If you don't mind me asking, and I would be completely alright if you don't answer this… But what's bothering you 'Mione?" he asked, the concern very evident in his voice.

She looked down, her hands fiddling with the edge of her sweater. "I-I don't know… I'm just t-tired, I guess. And hungry."

Something wasn't right. She wasn't telling him something. But he decided not to push it, considering what just had happened. "No worries. The Three Broomsticks is right past this corner."

He turned the corner and sure enough, a pub with the red neon sign 'The Three Broomsticks' came to sight. It looked very old; the building was mostly made of wood. Harry parked his car in front of the building. "We're here," he announced.

"Great, I'm starving," Hermione said, smiling, the evidence of what had happened earlier gone.

_Maybe she was just tired and hungry, _Harry thought as he removed his seatbelt.

They both got out of the car and entered the pub.

The pub looked like just an ordinary pub. There was a counter made out of wood at the front while there were a couple of tables and chairs and booths where other people could sit. By the bar, there was a woman, in her middle ages who was wiping the counter top. She looked up as she heard the door opened.

"Harry Potter? Do my eyes deceive me or have you grown taller?" the woman asked, smiling as she met the couple.

"Madame Rosmerta!" Harry greeted the woman and gave her a hug.

"When did you arrive m' boy? It's been a long time since you and your Hogwarts folks hung around here!"

"I just arrived yesterday Madame Rosmerta… And I invited the whole gang again. They're on their way," Harry said.

"That's good! I've never seen this face so full of life since your last victory party," Madame Rosmerta said as he and Harry laughed at the memory. "And who is this lovely young lady you've got here?" Madame Rosmerta asked as she saw Hermione.

"Oh right. Madame Rosmerta, this is Hermione Granger my girlfriend. Hermione, Madame Rosmerta, the owner of the best pub in town," Harry said, introducing the two ladies.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madame Rosmerta," Hermione said, smiling brightly. Madame Rosmerta stepped forward and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Pleasure to meet the woman who captured this boy's heart," Madame Rosmerta said joyfully.

Hermione blushed as they parted. "I didn't really capture his heart… Rather he captured mine," she blurted out of the blue. When she realized what she said, her blush deepened. Madame Rosmerta smiled knowingly at the young couple.

"So, when will your gang arrive?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"In a few minutes," Harry answered, "Hey 'Mione, why don't you go sit down by there and I'll just go and give Ron and the others a call."

"Sure," Hermione said and made her way to the booth. She sat at the side where her back was at the door. Madame Rosmerta brought her a glass of butterbeer. "For you, sweetie… This drink's been a total hit with the kids here, especially with those Hogwarts kids," she said as she set down the glass.

"thank you Madame Rosmerta," Hermione said. She sipped the drink and immediately, she immediately felt warm and fuzzy. The brown-ish liquid tasted so good and slid smoothly inside her throat she couldn't resist but drink more.

As she nursed her butterbeer, the door opened once more, but Madame Rosmerta wasn't at the bar. Hermione didn't pay much attention; she assumed it was just one of the patrons.

As she sipped her drink, she saw two guys, about her age approached her.

"Hey," said the tall, dark-skinned one, "I'm Dean…"

"And I'm Seamus," the other one said with his Irish accent. Hermione smiled nervously because she didn't know who they were. "And you are?" Dean asked kindly.

"Ummm.." Hermione said, still unconvinced to tell her name.

"Hey, don't be scared. We don't bite. And don't worry, we aren't bad people. See?" Seamus said as he held a college ID with his name and picture on it.

"I'm Hermione," she finally said.

"Hi Hermione… You don't mind if we keep you company right?" Dean said as he sat across her.

"Yeah, a pretty girl like you shouldn't really be alone here," Seamus said and winked at her. He too sat across her, beside Dean. She laughed a bit and nodded. "But actually I'm with someone. He just stepped out for a bit to call his friends."

"Then we shall keep you company until he comes back. Say, you aren't from around here right?" Dean asked.

XxXxXx

Harry grunted in annoyance as he pulled his coat closer to his body. He intended to call his friends but it turns out that his phone ran out of load. He had to go to the nearest convenience store and reload. He just hoped Hermione was just fine at the pub. As he entered the pub, he immediately heard laughter. He looked up and saw that Hermione was talking and laughing with two guys. Upon closer inspection, he recognized the two guys, who were his friends from Hogwarts, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. He was about to call them when he noticed that Hermione was actually having fun with both of them. He hid behind a wall and listened to their conversation, which was a pretty easy thing to do, considering the fact that they were talking loudly.

"How long have you been living in America Hermione?" Dean asked.

"Just about a year. I flew there after I graduated from Beauxbatons.. Why?" she answered curiously.

"You've kinda picked up the American accent… And I find it irresistibly cute," Dean replied, smiling suggestively. Hermione just laughed and said, "You're really funny Dean."

For some reason, Harry felt jealousy flare inside him. He even had the urge to get up and punch Dean straight in the face.

_You shouldn't be jealous!_ _Remember you even told Hermione you still have feelings for Cho! _He thought as he gritted his teeth.

But he forced his self to remain composed. He continued listening.

"Well America certainly has done wonders for you Hermione. You look absolutely beautiful," Seamus said, his voice ringing with sincerity. Hermione blushed at this and managed a small 'Not really'.

"Hey, since you're staying for a while, how about you go out with me," Dean asked.

That was the last straw. Harry stepped out from his hiding place, just as Hermione was about to say no, and called, "Hey Dean. Hey Seamus."

The two guys brightened when they saw their friend, momentarily forgetting the question that Dean had just asked.

"Harry!" both of them said and motioned for him to get closer. So he did.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said.

"You know him?" Dean and Seamus asked in unison.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off by saying, "Of course she knows me. Wouldn't it be odd if my own girlfriend doesn't know me?"

Dean and Seamus' jaws practically dropped to the ground. "Y-your girlfriend?" they asked dumbly.

"Uhuh," Harry said and sat down beside Hermione, who smiled at him. Feeling a bit bolder, he brushed his lips against hers softly. Odd warmth immediately spread throughout his body and he could feel his heart beating thumping against his chest. It was over as soon as it started. As he pulled away from her, he registered Hermione's shocked face. And he mentally smacked his self. What in the hell made him do that?

"Sorry mate… We err…didn't know she was your g-girlfriend," Seamus stammered, surprise clearly ringing in his voice. Seamus' voice brought Harry out of his reverie.

Harry stared at Hermione and immediately mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Hermione just nodded and shifted her attention to Dean and Seamus. Harry did as well, facing his friends.

"Errmm.. That's alright. I shouldn't have left her all alone here after all," Harry finally said.

"So, um I don't think we've been properly introduced," Seamus told Hermione, "I'm Seamus Finnegan, and this is Dean Thomas. We're both Harry's friends from Hogwarts. We all belong to the Class of Gryffindor." He extended his hand and Hermione shook it, smiling. Dean also extended his hand and Hermione shook it too. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Hermione Granger by the way," she said.

After proper introductions were made, they all chatted. Dean and Seamus mostly caught up with Harry, having not seen him since last summer. However, the difference between talking with Dean and Seamus and talking with Cho and her gang was that Dean and Seamus actually engaged her in a conversation. They asked her what school she went to, what course she takes in America now, and other stuff. Hermione clearly enjoyed hanging out with them rather than Cho and her friends. As they were talking, they heard the door opened again and all turned to see who it was.

"Ron! Alaysha!" Hermione cried happily.

"Hello guys," Ron said as he and Alaysha approached the booth.

"Hey Ron… And who is this lovely friend of yours?" Dean asked huskily, gazing at Alaysha.

Ron glared at him and said, "This, my friends is Alaysha Rhodes. She's our friend from America."

"Hi," Alaysha said and smiled, extending a hand out.

"Dean Thomas," Dean said as he shook her hand.

"Seamus Finnegan," Seamus said as he too shook her hand.

"We used to go to school together," Ron explained to her.

"Why don't you guys go grab a seat? There are still a lot people coming," Harry said.

"Hey you don't mind if I invited Fred, George, and Ginny right?" Ron asked as he sat on a chair he just pulled.

"No, not at all. The more the merrier," Harry said enthusiastically.

"Wait til you actually meet and hang out with Fred and George! They're just so funny," Alaysha told Hermione. After a few moments, Fred and George arrived with their girlfriends, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Soon enough, the pub was filled with Hogwartians, not only from the Gryffindor class but with the other classes as well. "Hey Harry we came as soon as we received your text," a guy from Ravenclaw said.

"Sure, enjoy yourselves!" Harry called. And everyone did. Their party became a little reunion for the Hogwarts students, mostly from Harry's batch. Madame Rosmerta was more than happy serve her most loyal customers again and even closed the pub exclusively for them. Hermione on the other hand was constantly introduced as Harry's girlfriend to all Hogwartians. She was happy to be meeting all these great people, but she just can't seem to shake her mind off… the kiss.

She didn't know why Harry had to kiss her—Dean and Seamus already believed his story about her being his girlfriend.

_Then why did he kiss you?_ She asked herself. She felt confused that she wanted to cry.

"Hermione, you alright there?" Alaysha asked as she took a seat beside her friend. She was currently hanging out with Ron when she saw her friend looking troubled.

Hermione shook her head no. She wanted to talk to Alaysha now.

"What happened?" Alaysha asked, putting down her butterbeer and looking at her friend, concern flooding her voice.

"I-I really need to talk to you Alaysha," Hermione whispered, tears threatening to spill.

Alaysha, noticing the tears that were about to spill, took her hand and stood up. "C'mon," she said and pulled Hermione out of the bar. No one noticed them leave the bar, since it was so crowded.

"Okay, spill. What's wrong?" Alaysha asked as soon as they stepped out of the bar. She noticed a small bench and led Hermione there. When they were seated, she turned and faced Hermione, ready for details.

"Hermione… I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Alaysha said.

Hermione looked up and met her friend's blue eyes.

"I… I don't know where to start…" Hermione replied, "I…I think—no, I know I'm in love with Harry."

As soon as Alaysha heard this, she wanted to jump with joy, for being right but seeing Hermione's face stopped her for doing so.

"That's great Hermione… I mean I know you're just in a pretend relationship right now, but me and Ron thinks he loves you too."

Hermione let out a bitter laugh and said, "He doesn't. I've met his ex-girlfriend—and he told me he still has feelings for her."

"Oh, Hermione," Alaysha said softly and hugged her best friend.

Hermione started crying. "I've convinced myself to just avoid these feelings for him… B-but h-he kissed me a-and…"

"It just felt right," Alaysha finished for her. She nodded and broke down into tears again.

"I hate crying over a boy," Hermione said, "but with him it's just different. Everything's different."

"Hermione, I'm sure this isn't easy for you. Trust me, I know and I've gone through this," Alaysha said, smiling sadly, "And this won't get easier… But trust me when I say you and Harry are meant for each other— don't tell me you aren't. Even the Professors from Clariton think so. You just have to wait for him to realize it, okay?"

Hermione pulled back and looked at her.

"You think.. he might return my feelings?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah… I mean, me and Ron have been talking about you and him… He also told me that after meeting you, Harry seemed to be a different person," Alaysha answered.

Hermione beamed at her friend. "Thanks Alaysha," she said as she dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. "I've wanted to get that feeling off my chest since the day I felt it."

Alaysha chuckled and said, "Glad to be of service then… Let's go back inside—Harry's waiting for you, for sure."

"Haha," Hermione said sarcastically, "Maybe Ron's missing you already… Anyway what is the deal between the two of you?"

Alaysha blushed and said, "Nothing…"

"Oh come on Alaysha… I just told you my feelings for Harry. Now tell me about you and Ron."

"I really don't know… I mean I never expect him to be so… kind and sweet and caring," Alaysha answered her voice getting somewhat dreamy, "..And so nice…"

"I get the point Alaysha—you think Ron's dreamy… But do you like him?"

Alaysha nodded shyly. Hermione broke into a smile and said, "I told you so! I told you so!"

"Stop grinning like an idiot Hermione!" Alaysha said, but she was grinning too.

"Just don't tell him yet," Alaysha added.

"I promise I won't," Hermione said sincerely.

"Hey what're you doing here?" Ron, who just stepped out of the pub, asked them.

"Girl talk," Alaysha said, "We're coming in anyway."

"You're hiding something from me," Ron said darkly, suspiciously looking at both Hermione and Alaysha. Hermione just shrugged and went inside the pub.

"Come on Alaysha—tell me!" Ron pleaded.

"I'll tell you later," she said, smirking and went inside the pub too.

XxXxXx

Their little reunion party ended at about nine in the evening. They could've stayed a bit longer, however Harry insisted that they had to end the party early, since he and Hermione had to be with Luke and Cassie at the fitting. After final goodbyes were said, and dates for another get together were set, everyone went on their way. Harry, Hermione, Alaysha and Ron were the last ones to leave.

"Thank you Madame Rosmerta for allowing us to have this impromptu party," Harry said.

"Not a problem Harry! Make sure you lot come back aye?" Madame Rosmerta answered, smiling at the four young people, "And make sure to bring your girls!"

Harry reddened but nodded.

"Give my regards to your family! Especially Luke and that pretty lass Cassie!" Madame Rosmerta called as they went out of the pub.

"So mate, I guess we're heading to the Burrow, see you tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Sure mate. I'll just send you a text about the time," Harry answered.

"Bye guys!" Hermione said, hugging Alaysha.

"Hey, remember what I told you okay?" Alaysha whispered before they both pull away. Hermione nodded and beamed at her friend.

"Bye," Ron and Alaysha said as they got inside the cab Ron hailed.

"Bye," Harry and Hermione waved. Then, they got inside Harry's car.

"So, did you have fun?" Harry asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Yeah… I had a great time meeting your friends… They're all nice people," Hermione responded.

"I'm glad you had fun…"

"Just a question though. You told me there were four classes in Hogwarts… But only three were present at the party—Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff… Where's the other one?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh that. Well, the people from Slytherin aren't really my friends… In fact most of them hate me," Harry admitted.

Hermione nodded in understanding. They now drove in comfortable silence, unlike earlier when everything seemed so tense. Talking with Alaysha made everything better.

The ride home was long since Harry's house was far to the city. Hermione almost overcame with sleep when Harry said sheepishly, "Hey Mione… You wouldn't mind if we stop by a convenience store and buy some food right? I didn't really get the chance to eat something at the pub."

"Sure, no problem Harry," Hermione replied. Harry parked his car outside the convenience store and they both got out. "I'm just gonna get some Oreos over there," Hermione said, leaving Harry by the chips aisle.

Hermione was looking for her Oreos, but can't seem to find any. She finally found one and took it gleefully. As she turned however, she collided with someone.

"I am so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed as the food that the person she collided with ended on the floor. She immediately dropped down and started picking up the food.

"You better be."

The cold response made her look up. A tall guy with messy blond hair stood before her, sneering. His steel gray eyes showed some kind of superiority over her.

Annoyed, she stood up and said, "I already said I was sorry. You should be grateful I'm even helping you."

"Well it was your bloody fault. That's why we have eyes—to make us see and avoid bumping into people. Or are you just blind so you can't see me?" he said sarcastically.

Hermione fumed with anger. She was about to say something when she heard Harry's voice, "Hey Mione, everything alright?"

"Ah! Potter comes to save the day. As always," the blond said, smirking evilly at both of them.

"You know him?" Hermione asked, facing Harry. But even before Harry can even speak, the blond guy spoke up again.

"Of course I know him—"

"I wasn't asking you," Hermione said, interrupting him.

The blond glared at her. "Stop bothering her Malfoy," Harry spat, hatred lacing his voice.

"Ooh, getting protective aren't we Potter," he drawled, "Don't want me touching your little girlfriend here?"

He took a step towards Hermione, raised his hand, touched a curl of her hair and said in a low voice, "For the record, I'm better at him. With everything."

Harry angrily took Malfoy's hand away from Hermione, pushed Malfoy roughly. He ended up on the floor. "Do. Not. Touch. Her. EVER," Harry said, his fists clenched but remained at his sides, "Come on Mione." Harry took Hermione's hand and started pulling her away from him.

"Hey Mione," Malfoy called as he stood up, using Harry's nickname for her, "You know he's not really into you. He's got it bad for that Chang girl. Don't fall for him too hard or you'll get hurt." Harry looked back and gave him another glare before he and Hermione disappeared at the aisle, leaving Malfoy to pick his food up.

At the cashier, after all items were scanned, Harry shoved money on the counter and grabbed Hermione out of the groceries. He didn't want Malfoy to see or talk to them again. Especially with Hermione.

They both got inside the car. He didn't noticed he was trembling until he had his hand on the steering wheel.

"H-Harry… who was that?" Hermione asked quietly.

It took a moment before he could answer. "That was… Draco Malfoy. He's from Slytherin and you can say we don't get along too well."

Hermione nodded, still a bit shocked from what had happened. She knew that Harry wasn't fond of some people but he never treat them like this…

"I'm sorry. About what happened there a while ago… I almost lost my cool and I know how you hate it when I do that. It's just… I hated how he looked at you, how he treated you," Harry said, his knuckles on the wheel turning white. Both of them fell silent once again. Harry didn't know why he was so much affected by Malfoy's words. He didn't like that git but never had he felt so much hatred for him. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. Her touch immediately relaxed him.

"It's okay Harry… He didn't hurt me or anything."

"I-I just hate him," Harry said, frustration evident in his voice.

"Just don't mind him… I doubt we'll be seeing him anytime soon."

Harry nodded and looked at her. She smiled kindly at him. He smiled back, enjoying the warmth that her hand (which was still on his shoulder) was giving off. Somewhat it gave him peace and comfort. He realized that Hermione's presence always did that.


	15. Forever Is A Long Time

**Chapter Fifteen—Forever Is a Long Time**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait… This chapter should've been up on Valentine's Day but I wasn't happy with my first draft… Hope you like this though! Take it as my post Valentine's gift to all of you :)) Sorry for the not so many Harmony moments :((**

**This chapter is dedicated to all unsigned reviewers and readers… You guys rock! Thanks for taking time to read my story, like it and even leave a review. Oh, this is also dedicated to Nym13 who had been waiting for this chapter for forever… Sorry for the long wait… Without further ado, Chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And the song. They belong to JK Rowling and He is the We respectively.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Time passed quickly. It felt like one day they were speaking with caterers then the next thing they know, it was already the eve of Cassie and Luke's wedding. The Potter family became very busy, including Hermione who mostly helped with the arrangement of the venue of the ceremony.

It was 9AM, December 29, and everyone was out at the Potter garden. The huge garden was divided into two: for the ceremony itself and for the reception. Hermione stood at the center as she helped work on the aisle. As she arranged the beautiful white lilies, Harry came behind her and said, "You're really good at this aren't you?"

She turned, smiling at him and replied, "Of course I am… You know how I love to organize right? I just hope Cassie loves this." She sighed and stared at the whole place. Everything was in a traditional white and gold and adorned with white lilies and purple orchids, Cassie's favorite flowers.

"I'm pretty sure Cassie does. She loves everything you do," Harry assured her.

Hermione was about to say something else, when Ron came up, panting. "Harry! Luke needs you… Something about wedding vows," Ron said.

"Go and do your best man duties," Hermione replied and playfully pushed Harry away.

"I'm glad this ends tomorrow," Harry moaned and gave Hermione a quick hug before trudging away.

Hermione laughed softly again and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before turning back to her lilies. By noon, everything was arranged. The part where the ceremony will be held looked absolutely gorgeous and Cassie kept thanking Hermione for that. "I can never thank you enough Hermione! This is exactly how I pictured my wedding," Cassie gushed and hugged Hermione.

"Pshh Cassie… It's nothing," she muttered and hugged the excited blonde back. When Cassie pulled away, her face turned serious and she said, "C-can I talk to you for a sec Hermione?"

The brunette nodded, and Cassie led her to the Potter library. She pulled a chair and sat down, facing Hermione.

"So, what is it you want to talk about Cassie?" Hermione asked.

"I-it's… This may sound silly… But… I guess I'm just nervous… About the wedding," Cassie replied in a small voice.

"Oh Cassie, it's perfectly normal to be nervous before your wedding."

"It's just… These questions kept reeling in my mind… Like what if the wedding becomes a disaster? Or what if I mess up my vows…. Or," Cassie stopped for breath then continued sadly, "What if Luke realizes he doesn't love me and leaves me in the altar?"

Both girls fell silent. Slowly, tears started to trickle down Cassie's face.

"Cassie, look… I have certainly no experience when it comes to getting married… But all I know is it's perfectly normal to have cold feet before your wedding… However, never, ever doubt Luke's love for you. You guys have been together for almost seven years—so there's no reason for him to marry you other than his love for you," Hermione said, holding Cassie's hand.

Cassie sniffed and wiped a tear that fell down as realization hit her. "Thanks for that Hermione… I just needed to be reminded that Luke loves me…"

"Anytime Cassie," Hermione replied, smiling kindly at her.

"Oh, I have to go now! I remember that I still have a last minute makeup consultation," Cassie said brightly as she stood up, "Bye Hermione. Thanks again." She bent down and hugged Hermione.

As Cassie was on her way out, she called, smirking, "Oh and Hermione, I think you should tell 'him' how you really feel. I know you're a couple and all, but believe me saying those three words can change your whole relationship. Just a suggestion in thanks for your piece of advice."

Hermione's face registered of shock. Did it show that she likes Harry more than a friend?

_Should I tell him that I want to stop this pretend game and pursue a real relationship?_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Night fell and everyone went to sleep early for the wedding. Not Hermione though. She stayed up all night, just staring at the ceiling, thinking. Somehow, she cannot get that nasty little voice inside her head, telling her to admit her feelings for Harry. But there was a part of her that felt afraid to do so because she knows that Harry somewhat still had feelings for Cho.

"Agh… Maybe a little TV can help me sleep and forget this," she muttered, tying a blue robe over her pajamas. She made her way down the living room sat on the couch, with her knees up to her chest and turned on the TV. She went through the channels and finally settled on an American TV show called Castle. The whole house was quiet; the only noise came from the TV. The show was getting to the part where they reveal the killer, when light flooded the living room and an all too familiar voice spoke, "Mione? What're you doing up so late?"

Hermione turned and smiled at the sight of Harry. She found it adorable how his usually disheveled hair looked messier, how a blanket was draped over him and how he continuously rubs his brilliant green eyes…

"I… couldn't sleep," she replied, "How about you?"

He yawned and sat beside her. "I don't know... I just woke up and felt the need to drink a glass of water… And I came down, and found you," he said, smiling.

Hermione found herself smiling back.

"What're you watching?" he inquired sleepily. He was now sitting closer to her, merely inches was between them.

"Castle—it's an American detective show."

"I don't know," he said and paused to yawn, "why you like those shows."

She chuckled and nudged him. Then, Harry kept quiet and started watching the show as well. As the show was coming to an end, Harry yawned once more and said, "I feel sleepy."

"Then go back to sleep."

"I'm too lazy to move."

She too was already feeling sleepy, so she just said the first thing in her mind, "Just stay here then." Her eyes were already closed when she felt something on her lap. She opened her eyes and found Harry had his head on her lap, his feet propped across the sofa. He grinned at her sleepily, and then slowly closed his eyes.

Hermione was still half-awake when Harry's breathing became slower, and as her eyes closed, the last thought in her mind was a pair of amazing green eyes, shining brightly at her.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hermione…Hermione," a voice sang to her.

"Ugh… Please go away," Hermione moaned.

"C'mon wake up!" the voice shouted in her ear. Her eyes snapped open at that and gave the offender a withering glare. "Cassie you didn't have to shout in my ear," she complained, and made a move to stand up when she found that she can't—because a head, specifically Harry's head was on her lap.

"Uhm," was all she can say.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too," Cassie teased, "But as much as I would love to watch the 'Harmony Show', you both have to get up—the wedding is in three hours."

Hermione nodded as she stared at Harry's sleeping face.

"I'll be there in a sec," Hermione manage to say as Cassie left the living room.

Hermione sighed, with her heart beating faster by the second. She started running her fingers through Harry's silky black locks, loving how smooth and soft his hair felt. She closed her eyes again and started humming.

"You know, I love it when you play with my hair," Harry said, his voice breaking Hermione from her thoughts.

Her brown eyes shot open, and she found herself staring at a pair of green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry… I was just—" Hermione started to explain, but Harry just grinned at her and said, "It's okay Mione… I like it when you play with my hair."

"You do?"

"I do."

Harry flashed her one of his heart-melting grins and Hermione can't help but to smile too. They were staring at each other for minutes, until Hermione broke the silence and said, "Uhm… We should go now… The wedding's in three hours."

Harry nodded as he got up. "Yeah, we should," he replied.

"Thanks for letting me use you as a pillow Mione," Harry said cheekily before leaving the living room.

"No problem, glad to be of service," Hermione called jokingly. She laughed happily as she heard his chuckles down the hall…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was about an hour before the wedding and everyone was getting ready. The bridesmaids were on makeup stools, with finishing touches of their make-ups being applied. Hermione and Alaysha were at the other room, the one she usually uses when she stays at the Potter Mansion, helping her get dressed into her wedding gown.

"C'mon you girls don't need to help me… And Hermione! You aren't even dressed yet," Cassie protested.

"Nah We'll be fine. You on the other hand, need some help. Your wedding gown is heavy, and I'm pretty sure you can't get into this alone," Hermione replied as she held the gown.

Cassie laughed and gave the brunette a hug. Then Alaysha and Hermione helped Cassie into her gown. As Alaysha zipped it, they all stared at Cassie's reflection in the mirror. Cassie's gown was a floor-length white gown, with a sweetheart shape top. The top was dazzled with small crystals and fitted her right. The bottom was a bit poufy with glitters scattered all over it.

"Wow," they all said in unison.

"You think Luke will like it?" Cassie asked, wringing her fingers.

"You mean he hasn't seen it?" Alaysha asked incredulously.

"Are you crazy? No, he hasn't. It's bad luck to see the bride in the wedding dress before the wedding," Cassie replied, "Enough about that issue. Answer me this. Do you think he'll like it?"

"I know he'll love it," Hermione answered quietly.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Cassie smiled, with tears in her eyes.

"No crying!" Alaysha said, playfully. They all laughed, and Cassie put her arms around Alaysha and Hermione.

"What would I do without you girls?" Cassie asked, giggling.

"We should really get dressed right Hermione?" Alaysha asked as she checked her watch.

"We really should."

"You can use this dressing room girls," Cassie said, "I'll call the hair stylist."

As the hair stylist did Cassie's hair, Alaysha and Hermione got into their dresses.

They both slipped into a purple pleated dress with a sweetheart shaped top that fell just an inch above their knees. Hermione put on a pair of 2 in silver heels, while Alaysha opted to wear 3 in heels, just to appear not too small beside Ron who was her partner.

"You look very pretty girls," Cassie complimented as she got up the stool to make way for Hermione. Her hair was in an elaborate twist with a few tendrils framing her face. To complete her look, she was now wearing a transparent white veil that slightly hid her face.

Hermione sat down so the stylist could work on her hair. Alaysha already had her hair done earlier so she was now outside, making last minute arrangements. Cassie sat on a couch, humming a song.

Unlike Cassie, the stylist didn't put Hermione's hair up. Instead, she twisted her hair in a half ponytail and finished it with a dazzling silver clip. "It's done sweetheart," the stylist said, beaming at her creation. Hermione looked stunned at her reflection. It didn't look anything like her. At all.

A new voice startled Hermione out of her reverie. "You know what will complete your look?"

Hermione turned to see Lily, dressed in a simple cream white dress, walking towards her and smiling.

"Mrs. Potter," Hermione greeted, smiling back at Lily. She started to get up but Lily stopped her and settled behind her.

"You look truly gorgeous Hermione."

"Wow, I'm getting a lot of compliments today that I might just believe them," Hermione said, with a touch of sarcasm in her voice. She still respected Mrs. Potter.

"Hermione, please believe everyone that told you. You look beautiful sweetie."

Hermione choked down a retort. Instead, she said, "Thank you. You look beautiful too Mrs. Potter."

Lily laughed lightly and replied, "Dear, you know what will make this whole get up work?"

Hermione shook her head.

"This," Lily said and held up a silver necklace with an odd looking silver hourglass hanging from the chain. The hourglass was adorned with small emeralds.

Hermione was speechless as Lily put the necklace on her.

"Mrs. Potter… I-I can't accept this," she stammered.

"Please do Hermione.. It looks marvelous on you than me."

Hermione sighed. She knew she can't argue with Lily anymore. What she had learned about living with the Potters was that Harry inherited his stubbornness from both his parents, though it seemed like Lily was more stubborn than James. Knowing she won't win, she said instead, "Thank you so much Mrs. Potter…"

Lily smiled and turned her attention to Cassie. Hermione just sat there, taking her reflection in. Mrs. Potter was right. The necklace did look good on her.

There was a small knock on the door and Alaysha poked her head in. "15 minutes before the wedding guys."

Hermione stood up and gave Mrs. Potter a hug. "Ready Cassie?" Hermione asked, grinning.

The blonde smiled at her. "You bet I am."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cassie and Hermione were the last people to line up. Luke, Mr. Potter and Harry were now standing at the altar.

As Hermione handed Cassie her bouquet of lilies and orchids, she gave Cassie one last hug.

"Good luck Cassie," Hermione said as they parted.

"Thank you Hermione. For all of this. For making sure my wedding will happen," Cassie replied.

The usual wedding march started. Slowly, the line shortened. Until it was only three people left before Cassie.

When Hermione's turn came, she gave Cassie a smile before walking. The moment Hermione reached the altar, a new song started playing…

_Merrily we fall_

_Out of line, out of line_

_I'd fall anywhere with you_

_I'm by your side_

Cassie took a deep breath, and with her parents holding her arms, she started walking. The moment she took a step, petals rained all over her.

All eyes were trained on her. She saw a couple of her friends and she managed to give them a smile.

_Swinging in the rain_

_Humming melodies_

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze_

_I'm not afraid, anymore_

_I'm not afraid_

She stared straight at the aisle. She found that the walk seemed long. But it always felt like that for the bride, she told herself. Cassie was wringing her fingers around her bouquet, willing herself not to trip or make a fool of herself.

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Carefully we'll place our destiny_

_You came and you took this heart, and set it free_

_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_

_I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

Her heart was now beating a thousand miles. She felt like she was answering some sort of test, where one move can ruin everything. She looked up, and met Luke's eyes. His soft, warm hazel eyes. He gave her a smile. And everything faded away. Her nervousness, the people around them. It was just him and her. She wasn't afraid anymore.

_I'm not afraid, anymore_

_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

She was getting near. Only a few steps away. Then she can have her forever with the one she loves.

_You so know me_

_Pinch me gently_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Forever is a long, long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

She finally reached the altar. Luke stepped forward and shook hands with her father and hugged her mother. Finally he grinned and offered his hand. She took it and he guided her towards the minister.

"Dear beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Cassandra Lovegood and Luke Andrew Potter. If anyone here would want to object to their union, speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister said, and looked around for anyone who would object. No one did.

The minister continued, and read a passage from Corinthians about love. Then, he asked Luke to say his vows.

"Cassandra Lovegood. You are my friend, my best friend from the start. You were with me through ups and downs. You saw me at my highest moment, the lowest as well. I've never felt like this with any girl ever before… You complete me Cass. I want to wake up every day to your smile. I want to raise my kids with you. I want to grow old with you. And as your favorite song goes, 'Forever is a long time/ But I wouldn't mind spending it with you. I promise to take care of you Cassie—and our kids. I promise to be a better person for you. I promise I will be there for you. I promise I will always love you, '" he said and slipped the gold band in her right ring finger. He smiled at her.

Cassie already had tears in her eyes as Luke said his vows. The priest then asked her to say her vows.

"Luke Andrew Potter. I knew you since we were little kids running around, playing with mud. I could still remember that day in third grade when you held my hand as we walked home. It was in that moment I knew that I wanted to be with you forever. You taught me a lot about life and you have certainly made me into a better person. I've never felt this with a guy other than you Luke. Forever is indeed a long time, but I certainly don't mind spending forever with you. I promise to be a good friend, wife and mother. I promise to grow old with you. I will never leave you Luke. Ever," she said. With her hands shaking, she slipped the gold band in his right ring finger. Luke grinned at her mischievously and already pulled her into a kiss.

Everyone applauded. Hermione laughed. Of course Luke would pull something like that. Sitting beside her was Harry, who also cheering for his brother. Hermione stared at Harry and thought, "_Would something like this ever happen to them?"_

"You okay Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… Just… Happy for them," Hermione said, smiling. Harry nodded and they both settled down Luke and Cassie separated. Cassie blushed and lightly swatted Luke's arm.

"Now that both of you seemed ready…" the minister said, giving them a mock glare.

Everyone got quiet. Cassie's and Luke's mums already crying, while Mr. Lovegood and Mr. Potter held their wives. Hermione looked at Harry, with tears in her eyes. He looked back at her, beaming at her.

"….I declare you bonded for life. You may now kiss the bride. Again."

The moment the minister said this, Harry grasped Hermione's hand and held it tight. Hermione seemed surprise, but she relaxed soon.

Luke already pulled Cassie for a kiss once more. Everyone was cheering and white and purple balloons were released.

As Luke and Cassie pulled away, Cassie caught Hermione's eye and gave a suggestive smirk at Harry and Hermione's joined hands. Hermione blushed but didn't let go of Harry's hand.

She finally came up with a decision. She had to tell him.


	16. Happy Endings?

**Chapter Sixteen— Happy Endings?**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns every HP character you recognize.**

After the wedding photos had been taken, everyone was requested to go to the other side of the garden for the reception. The weather was perfect, and the whole garden had been cleared of the snow so the Potters decided to have the reception outside too. The reception was arranged almost like the wedding. The round tables were covered with white and purple linens. On the center of each table was an arrangement of flowers… Each table had different flowers. The head table was the same decorated the same way too. The moment Cassie and Luke was sighted by the guests, everyone burst into cheers for the new couple. Lily handed each of them a microphone and led them on a platform set up. "Hi everyone," Cassie said, "Thank you for coming to our wedding and for being part of the most special day of our lives so far. I hope you enjoy the reception."

Luke grinned and said, "Thanks guys!"

And with that, music blasted from the band that the Potters have hired. The couple got down from the stage and was directed to the head's table.

"Cassie," Hermione called. The blonde turned her head and spotted her brunette friend.

"Oh Hermione!" she cried and they both hugged. "I can't believe I'm married," Cassie said, with tears in her eyes.

"Seriously Cassie?" Hermione laughed.

"Just surreal… I mean... I'm Cassie Potter!" Cassie cried happily.

"Mind if I cut in?" Luke asked from behind. The two girls parted and Hermione smiled at the redhead Potter.

"Sure, I know you can't take your hands off your wife now," Hermione teased.

"You said it Granger," Luke smirked and turned to Cassie, saying, "Wanna dance, love?"

Cassie smiled in return and wiggled her fingers to Hermione. Hermione just chuckled. The reception started at around 1:30 pm, and the guests still kept on coming. There were Cassie and Luke's friends from college, their batch mates in Hogwarts, relatives and a whole lot more. It was well into 6:00 pm, yet the part was still on full swing, with music blaring from the speakers and laughter from table to table.

Hermione was enjoying herself too. Harry introduced her to his grandparents, Raymond and Gretchen Potter, who immediately fell in love with Hermione. "She's a very lovely lady Harry," Gretchen commented to Harry when Hermione left for the loo.

"We might be planning a wedding again soon," Raymond said, chuckling.

"Grandpa!" Harry protested, blushing, "We're only 19."

"Goodness gracious Harry. Love isn't measured by age. Me and your grandfather, we got married when we were only 18!" Gretchen said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"That's about a year younger than you lovebirds," Raymond said as he smiled at his grandson.

"Still grandpa," Harry said in an embarrassed tone.

The elderly couple chuckled at their grandson's embarrassment.

"What did I miss?" Hermione asked as she saw the chuckling couple.

"We were just talking about your marriage," Gretchen said casually.

"Our what?" Hermione asked, her voice raising an octave.

"They're just pulling your leg Mione," Harry said weakly.

"Oh dear, we really just are joking Hermione, dear. It was fun to see our grandson squirm," Gretchen said, still chuckling.

"But really, we'll be the first ones to know if you're both planning your wedding right?" Raymond said.

"Uhmm.. Sure grandpa," Harry replied, unsure.

They talked for a bit more, before Raymond and Gretchen excused themselves to talk to Cassie's grandparents.

"You're grandparents are wonderful," Hermione said, the moment Raymond and Gretchen were gone.

"Yup.. I love them to death," Harry admitted, "Which may sound a bit childish for a 19 year old—"

"It isn't Harry. I think it's absolutely fine to be a 19 year old guy and admit you love your grandparents," Hermione said sweetly, then added, "It may cramp your 'style' a bit… Just a tad bit though."

They both laughed.

"Hermione!" Cassie called and approached the duo. Behind her was another girl, who looked a year or two younger than Hermione, with long and curly blonde hair and a pair of radish earrings on her ears.

The two girls reached Harry and Hermione's table. "Hermione, I'd like you to meet Luna, my sister. Luna, she's Hermione, Harry's girlfriend," Cassie said, introducing the two girls.

"Hi Luna. It's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind me being your sister's maid-of-honor instead of you," Hermione said, as she stood up and held a hand.

"No, I don't mind at all. I'm just really sad I didn't get to see my sister get married," Luna said.

"We got it on tape Luna, don't worry," Harry said, grinning.

"Hey Luna, you won't mind if I leave you here, don't you? I just saw Jessica and I've been dying to talk to her."

"Sure Cassie," Luna said. She sat down across Harry and Hermione and smiled serenely.

"Lovely earrings," Hermione commented, sincerity ringing through her voice.

"Thank you. I've made it myself. A lot of people think I'm odd for a lot of reasons, including my taste of jewelry. But I just like to be different, even if people think I'm weird, or pick on me" she replied with a dreamy voice, "I can make you a pair, if you want."

"Thanks, I'd love one Luna… And I know what you mean," Hermione said. She, too, was often picked on for being different.

"Tell us about your trip Luna," Harry said, changing the subject.

"Well, it was fun… Neville helped me look for Nargles," Luna replied, recalling the trip with a smile on her face.

"Err.. what are nargles?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they are invisible creatures who infest mistletoes. You should really be careful of them, you know. They took my shoes before."

Harry smiled fondly at Luna's words. He turned and found Hermione, smiling fondly too despite Luna's oddness.

"Hey Luna, where's Neville?" Harry asked.

"Here he comes," she replied, smiling. Hermione turned to see a guy, a couple of inches taller than Harry with a mop of brown hair and a pair of brown eyes. Hermione could see that he was smiling at them, yet his attention was solely on Luna.

"Hi guys," Neville said as he sat down beside Luna.

"Neville! It's so good to see you," Harry said, as he shook hands with his friend, "How have you been?"

"Good, good. You know, studying Botany and stuff," Neville replied casually, "How about you? From what I've heard, you've got a girlfriend now."

Harry grinned and said, "Yeah… This is Hermione Granger. She's also my schoolmate at Clariton."

"Nice to meet you Neville. Harry's told me so much about you," Hermione replied, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Hermione. Harry told me about you too last summer. It's good you're with him—now he doesn't have to bear a couple of dances with his fan girls," he said, smiling back. Hermione laughed.

"How was the trip for you?" Harry asked.

"Good. I saw lots of plants you can't see here."

The foursome talked some more. Neville even pointed out Katie Alaina from the crowd. "She's been crushing over Harry for years. A while ago, I heard she wanted to dance with him, but Cassie actually informed her that he's got Hermione now," Neville said, grinning at Harry, who looked relieved.

"That's such a relief. Remind me to thank Cassie later," Harry asked Hermione. Hermione laughingly said yes.

Then, the band started playing another song called _I'd Do Anything_. Luna immediately perked up the moment the first notes of the song was played. Neville, noticing this, straightened up and adjusted his black tie. "Hey, Luna.. Errr… wanna dance?" Neville asked nervously.

"Sure Nev. C'mon," Luna said happily, pulling Neville with her.

"Nice to meet you, you guys!" Hermione called. The both looked at her and smiled.

"Are they together?" Hermione asked, facing Harry.

"I really don't know… But they look good together, don't they?" Harry said.

"Yeah…" Hermione trailed off as she watched Neville and Luna dancing. They were doing some crazy steps, and Hermione admitted that Neville looked a bit silly, but it didn't matter—because with Luna, he was happy. Even if he would look like a fool in front of everyone, Hermione knows that he wouldn't mind as long as he felt happy with her.

Her thoughts then wandered to her and Harry… Would they ever be like this? Be happy with each other's company, and never give a damn about what people think about them?

_Slow down Hermione, think about if he really feels for you that way,_ she thought, shaking her head. Sometimes she thinks that being in love with Harry lessens her logical thinking.

"You alright there, Mione," Harry asked when he noticed that she shook her head.

"N-nothing… I just remembered something," Hermione said, waving her hand dismissively.

"And what is that?" Harry prodded.

"You really have to know?" Hermione deadpanned.

"Of course, I'm your boyfriend remember?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at his statement and his grin. _He doesn't really mean it, _she thought. She managed to speak coherently, "I was just thinking about this project in my Literature Class…"

Harry laughed and said, "Come on Mione… Forget about it for a while—I'll help you with that I promise."

"I'm holding on to that promise Potter," she replied, smiling.

"I'm thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink. What about you?" he asked as he stood up.

"Sparkling cider please," Hermione replied gratefully.

"Coming right up madam," Harry said cheekily, making Hermione giggle.

She watched as Harry disappeared in the crowd. She sighed softly, almost dreamily.

"You got it bad Hermione," Cassie said, appearing out of nowhere.

"When did you get here?" Hermione asked.

Cassie rolled her eyes and said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Oh you know, while you were ogling my brother-in-law."

Hermione's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Cassie," she whined, burying her face in her hands.

"Aww… You're blushing!" Cassie laughed.

"It's not funny," Hermione answered with a glare.

"Fine, I'll stop. But seriously Hermione… You're in love with Harry… You've got that look—"

"What look?"

"You know, that look, like the one I have with Luke…That look—when you've only got your eyes for him, when the world, your world revolves around him."

"I-I have that look?" Hermione asked.

Cassie just nodded.

"I want to tell him Cassie… That I really… love him," Hermione said carefully, keeping in mind about their little charade, "But I can't."

"Why not?"

Hermione just sighed. She can't answer that, without giving out her and Harry's fake relationship. Then as she turned her eyes to the entrance, she caught sight of Cho Chang, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, walking arrogantly. The three of them had on tight, neon-colored dresses, completely putting them out of place from the wedding participants. Cho haughtily grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

Hermione stared at them, obviously surprised that they were here. Cho surveyed the crowd and when she saw Hermione, she smirked almost evilly. Then, Cho tore her eyes from Hermione, and instead started scanning the crowd for Harry.

"What in the world are they doing here?" Cassie said as she saw Cho and her little posse.

"You didn't invite them?"

"I'd be mad to do so. Three hardcore party girls whose only goal in every party is to drink and hook up…It would be a nightmare." Cassie said, sounding tired as she massaged her temples.

"I never invite them, even in my house parties back in Hogwarts," she continued, as if talking to herself as she stood up, "Don't move. I'm gonna look for Harry."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry asked for a wine cooler and a sparkling cider at the bar. As he waited for his order to come, he saw Cho walked in with her usual friends, Parvati and Lavender. He vaguely remembered inviting them to the wedding when he ran an errand for Luke in town the other week. "Crap. Cassie's going to kill me," he told his self. His order came and he was about to go when Cho spotted him. "Harry!" she squealed as she pushed through the crowd to get to him.

"Hey Cho," he greeted happily. She looked pretty today, he thought, even if her dress makes her look out of place. "Hi Harry… Thanks for inviting us," she said as she shyly tucked a strand of her poker straight black hair behind her ear.

"Not a problem," he grinned.

"I really missed you, you know. We didn't get the chance to actually hang out. The other week, you were with Hermione and you didn't come back. Then that other time, you were rushing," she said, pouting, "It's a good thing you invited me—I mean us here."

"Yeah I missed you too. How have you been?" he asked, as he put down the glass of sparkling cider. No harm talking with Cho right?

"Splendid! Though I'll be back at France at the first week of January… Which means I'm not gonna see you again until summer."

"Oh, that's too bad… "

"Hey, maybe we can hang out? I mean, for old times' sake?" she said, as she fluttered her eyes at him.

But before he can answer, Cassie grabbed his arm, which caused his wine cooler to spill a bit.

"Hey!" he complained as he turned to face his now sister-in-law," What's up Cassie?"

"Hi Harry. I've noticed you brought some…guests," Cassie commented in a fake sweet voice, "Hi Cho."

"Hi Cassie. Congratulations on your wedding," Cho replied sweetly.

"Thanks. I wasn't really expecting you and your friends to come over, so I'm sorry if there aren't any chairs left. Hermione made the number of chairs exact," Cassie said apologetically.

"No problem. We can just hang by the bar. And Harry invited us so I thought it was cool to come… You know, brother of the groom and all," Cho said, waving her hand and giggling.

Cassie had a smile that was bordering annoyance, so she faced Harry and said, "Nice of you to entertain our guests, but your girlfriend?"

"Right… Her drink. I better get going Cho. Enjoy the reception," he said as he got the glass of sparkling cider. He walked away, with Cassie behind him.

"Why in the world did you invite her? You've got a girlfriend, Harry," Cassie whispered furiously.

"She's just a friend. Besides Hermione isn't my—" he started but caught his self. He can't believe he was about to blow their pretending.

"Isn't your what Harry?" Cassie asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing. Forget I said that. And Cho and her friends won't do anything stupid. She's changed Cass. Not the same 15 year old party girl who drank and puked on you."

Cassie crossed her arms indignantly. They reached Hermione's table, where Hermione was quietly playing with the table cloth. "Sorry it took so long… I was—"

"Chatting with Cho. No problem, Harry," Hermione said he handed Hermione her drink. Cassie was nowhere to be seen so he sat down. They were immersed in an awkward silence, like when they were riding his car to the Three Broomsticks the other week. They were both saved by the awkwardness when Alaysha and Ron, who were both panting slightly from dancing, came to their table.

"Why aren't you lot dancing? It's fun!" Ron said as he took a seat and grabbed Harry's wine cooler.

"Hey! That's mine!" Harry protested.

Ron just shrugged and downed the whole drink.

"Prat," Harry huffed angrily.

"C'mon mate! Don't be such a baby," Ron said, laughing.

"I'll get you a glass," Hermione said as she stood up, not bothering to wait for Harry's answer, "Come with me Alaysha."

Alaysha stood up, following her friend, who was walking towards the bar rapidly. "Hermione! Wait up," Alaysha called. Hermione was standing on a quieter part of the garden. "Hermione, what's wrong sweetie?" Alaysha asked.

Hermione just looked at her friend sadly. "Should I tell him?"

Alaysha got the message and said, "We talked about this already."

"But… he invited Cho. It's a sign that he still likes her," Hermione replied.

"You'll never know if you don't try, right?"

"I don't want to get hurt Alaysha. I really don't want to," Hermione said, berating herself for feeling so weak.

"Hermione… I'm just gonna say it's all up to you. But won't you want to live on, having no regrets, no what-ifs?"

The two friends became silent… Then Hermione faced her friend, with a smile on her face. "When did you get so wise Alaysha Faye Rhodes?"

"Ever since I fell in love. And started watching and reading all those Nicholas Sparks movies and books you love too much."

Hermione laughed and swatted her friend playfully. "Thanks Alaysha… What would I ever do without you?"

"I really don't know," Alaysha said, laughing.

They returned to the party, which was now in full swing. It was starting to get dark, so a couple of lights were put out and fairy lights which hung around the trees were lit up too. Hermione went to the bar and got Harry a wine cooler. She was a bit delighted to see that Harry was alone with Ron. She had been nervous that Cho was sitting beside him.

"Here's you drink," Hermione said as she set down the glass.

"Thank you so much Hermione… You didn't have to get me one," Harry said.

"No worries. I had to talk to Alaysha anyway," Hermione answered, with a smile on her face.

"Girl talk? You've been having a lot of those lately," Ron said, as he shoved food in his mouth.

"Swallow first before you talk Ron," Alaysha said as she sat down beside the redhead. Ron nodded and swallowed before saying, "Sure Alaysha."

"He actually listens to you! It's a miracle," Harry said, laughing.

"It's the miracle of love," Hermione teased.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Alaysha said, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"I was just kidding, Alaysha," Hermione said, half-heartedly. Meanwhile, Ron too, was blushing.

The four of them chatted for a bit. Then the band came back on and started playing a new song.

"Hey Hermione… Wanna dance?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him with an odd look on her face. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Yep," he responded and held out a hand for her. Ron and Alaysha urged her, so she took it.

As they walk to the dance floor, Hermione said, "You really don't have to do this Harry."

"I don't have to. I want to. I've been neglecting you a bit since," he said, pausing a bit and trying to find the right words, "…Cho arrived.. And I'm sorry for that." The music was playing, yet they weren't really dancing at all.

"You weren't really neglecting me, Harry," she said softly.

"Still, I should be grateful you're here with me."

Hermione smiled and said, "Let's just dance."

They danced two upbeat songs. For the first time in a long time, Harry had fun dancing. Hermione wasn't one to get too crazy while dancing, though not too modest as well. She moved and she laughed sweetly. After the second song, the band started playing another song, though this one was a bit slow. Harry decided to stay for this dance too, so he instinctively put his hands around Hermione's waist, and pulled her a bit closer. "You okay with this?" Harry asked.

"Hmm," was all Hermione's reply.

They started swaying to the slow song gently. At some point, Hermione even had the courage to put her head on his chest. Harry was a bit surprised at this, but then he relaxed.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what Harry?"

"For doing this whole pretend thing with me," he replied quietly.

Hermione didn't say anything and just sighed.

"It's going to be over soon… We can get everything back to normal," he continued.

Again, Hermione didn't say anything. She was still contemplating whether she should tell him or not. As the song was coming to an end, she pulled her courage and said, "What if I don't want it to end?"

Harry pulled away from her and stared at her with an odd look on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"Can we talk… not here?" she asked as she straightened her dress. Harry nodded and they both walked out of the party. It was already dark, but the full moon illuminated the garden. Harry led her to the other side of the garden, where the ceremony was held. That part was now deserted; no one would spot them or hear them.

They were both silent for a few minutes. Then Harry spoke up. "Hermione… What do you mean? About what you said there?"

Hermione took a deep breath. It was now or never. "The thing is, Harry… I agreed to do this pretend thing because you were my best friend—the first one I ever had in the States. When we started this thing, everything was just… platonic. In my mind, I knew every movement, moment, gesture—was all part of the act. It had been weird to pretend to be your girlfriend in front of the whole school… I thought everyone was going to see right through me, but they didn't. Alaysha would always tell me the same thing, that we acted like a real couple," she said, and took a deep breath. "Then you take me here, to your home, introduce me to your family… I strictly reminded myself that this was just an act but that moment, when we fell down the snow and we almost kissed—it was in that moment realized that I had fallen for you Harry…"

"I never meant to… I just… It just happened… And now, I'm telling you all of this because I'm hoping that we can continue 'us', for real, " she finally said.

She noticed that Harry was looking down, and softly kicking the grass. Seconds turned to minutes, and Hermione grew more nervous as time passes by. Yet Harry still remained somber.

"H-harry… please. Say something," she pleaded, and took a step near him.

He sighed and looked up to her.

"Hermione," he began, "I-I can't."

Her hopes were crushed. She felt tears rising, but managed to hold them back, because she knew Harry needs to say something else.

"I'm sorry but… I can't," he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Hermione… I don't deserve you. … I'd be a fool to admit I have felt non-platonic feelings for you ever since we started _this _but… I think it's just so unfair for you Hermione… You deserve to be the first choice. With me, you can't be my first choice… Because I'm still unsure of my feelings with Cho and I don't want to lead you on. You're too important to me and I don't want to see you get hurt because of my uncertainty."

All this time, while he was talking, his eyes were downcast, but now, he looked at Hermione. His heart clenched when his eyes met hers. "I hope we can still stay friends," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and responded in a shaky voice, "I-I understand. And don't worry… I-I value our friendship too."

"A-and if you don't mind, I'd like to stop our pretend relationship… I need to move on… get away from _all of this_… I hope you understand," she added.

He perfectly knew what 'all of this' meant. They had to stop their pretend relationship.

"I understand Hermione. I'm so sorry."

Hermione just nodded again, gave him a small but sad smile and walked away. She walked, and walked until she was away from the wedding. She found a spot under the huge trees and it was only in that moment that her tears fell. As hot tears trickle down her cheeks, millions of thoughts ran through her head… "Am I not good enough for him?" she asked in a broken voice, looking up to the skies, as her tears kept coming. She hated this feeling, this feeling in her chest right now. But she knew one thing: She would cry her heart out tonight, for tomorrow, she knew she has to move on.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry just watched as Hermione walked away. He wanted to chase her, but he didn't. Something stopped him. He felt guilty, letting Hermione go away like that, but a part of his heart told him that it was the right thing to do. It was better this way… He needed to fix his self first, find out who this stupid heart of his really wants, he had to learn what he wants. Secondly, he needs to make sure that he really loves Hermione, that this feeling for her isn't just a fleeting, spur of the moment feeling. Lastly, he has to prove to his self, that he really is worthy of Hermione. "If I can't do these," he said out loud, "Then it's good that I already let go of her."

He made his way back to the wedding, with a heavy heart and confusing feelings.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Harry left, a figure emerged behind the trees. There standing under the tree where Hermione confessed to Harry, was Draco Malfoy, wearing a tuxedo and holding a wine bottle, containing gasoline. He had been planning to crash the reception, and set the bride and groom's table in flames to mess with the Potters, especially with Harry. But after what he just heard, he thought that his little flame stunt wasn't needed anymore. He had thought of the perfect revenge that would hit Harry straight in his heart and do so much more than annoy him. With a smirk, he turned and walked away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Our internet was down, and I just finished my last exams last March 15—Summer time now, which means, more updates :) … I want to apologize especially to Nym13 to whom I promised an update last March 15—which I failed to do :|. I hope you can all forgive me. **

**What do you think about this chapter? Thank you for reading! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**


	17. Say Goodbye

**Chapter Seventeen—Say Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and other recognizable characters.**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I don't know if this is my best chapter… I just want to write the next chapter but I obviously can't do that without writing this first… I also realize that I didn't write how their Christmas went so I had to write how their New Year went! So tell me your thoughts and leave a review if you want to :)) Thanks!**

**Shout-out: Just returning the favor to Nym13 who has been my very good friend to me :)) If you are a hardcore Harmony shipper, read her stories—they're amazing!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sun had just started rising over the Potter manor as Hermione quietly slipped inside. From what she had observed, the party ended a little past midnight. Still, the caterers already left, and there was no sign that a party happened. The ark was the only remaining sign that a wedding actually took place.

It was quite fortunate that Mrs. Potter gave her a spare key when she begun planning the wedding just in case something kept her up late. She checked her watch. It was only 6 in the morning—maybe no one's up yet. As she passed by a mirror in the hallway, she got a glimpse of herself.

Her mascara was smudged and she looked as if she had been in a fight. Her eyes were still a bit red and she was barefooted, her dress wrinkled and dirty. A leaf was tangled in her now frizzy hair, as her right hand held her silver shoes. But her appearance was the last thing on her mind. She needed to get inside her room quietly and quickly, without anyone catching her.

She had a rough night. After the… incident with Harry, she walked off by herself and sat under a tree as she cried. She quickly cursed herself for not thinking about the consequences of sleeping outside. It had been freezing, for the snow started to fall again. It was a light snow fall, but still had Hermione shivering. Aside from the cold, she woke up with a horrible back ache and plenty of ant bites down her arms and legs.

_Never again, _she thought. She passed by the kitchen, thinking that no one was there, when she heard her name.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Potter called.

_Oh crap, _Hermione swore. She thought about running upstairs but her plan was immediately put into waste when Mrs. Potter came out of the kitchen and approached her, worry etched on her features.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Potter said as she saw Hermione's state, "what happened Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't know what to tell Harry's mother.

Mrs. Potter approached her and said in a worried tone, "You look terrible Hermione… Where were you last night?"

"I-I…" Hermione started, searching for an acceptable reason. When she found none, she simply looked down and hung her shoulders in defeat.

"Did something happen last night between you and Harry? Did you guys have a fight?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"I…I'm sorry Mrs. Potter," she murmured and hurriedly turned and ran upstairs.

Just as Hermione disappeared from Mrs. Potter's vision, she caught Harry, who just got out of his room and was standing on top of the staircase, staring at Hermione's retreating form. She said, "What in the world did you do Harry?" She motioned for her son to come down, and they sat in the kitchen.

Lily noted that her son didn't look all too well. His hair was more disheveled than usual, as if he had been constantly running his hands through it. Under his eyes were dark circles and he had a defeated expression—he looked as if too stayed up all night, troubled by something. He remained silent as she fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Harry, I'm waiting," Lily said softly but sternly.

"I… We," he said, stammering, then he sighed, "We had a fight mum."

"Is it too horrible that she felt compelled to spend the night outside?"

It took Harry moments to say something and all he said was, "I'm sorry mum."

"Don't apologize to me Harry James Potter. I'm not the one you should be talking to."

Harry sighed and said, "I know mum."

"Then talk to her already," Lily said and stood up. As she got out of the doorway, she turned and said, "Harry, I do hope this all works out."

With that, she left, and Harry muttered, "I do too mum. I really do."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After spending a few… or a lot of minutes thinking about what he was going to say, he got up and made his way to Hermione's room.

It took him another five minutes to have the courage to raise his hand and knock on the door.

"It's Harry," he said, after knocking.

Hermione didn't answer, as if she was contemplating whether she would see him. After a minute or two, he heard Hermione sigh, and then said in a shaky voice, "Come in."

He swung the door opened and immediately realized why his mum was worried about Hermione. He instantly regretted not looking for her that night and instead opting to go to his room. _I should've looked for her, instead of lying down on my bed and staring at the bloody ceiling the whole night,_ he thought.

"You can sit down," she said softly, motioning at the chair by her desk.

He pulled the chair and sat down, while she sat at the edge of her bed, facing him.

"I'm sorry for how I look…" she started but he cut her off.

"I'm the one who should be sorry… I should've looked for you," he said sincerely.

"It's alright… I mean it wasn't a pleasant experience I'm telling you that, but it certainly helped," she replied quietly, "And I apologize for getting you in trouble… I swear I meant to go in quietly but your mum saw me."

"It's not the problem Hermione," Harry said and sighed before continuing, "About last night…"

"Can we just forget about it?" Hermione suddenly said.

He looked at her, as if she was crazy. "Forget about it?" he repeated.

"Yeah… I don't want to ruin our friendship Harry… You're friendship is very important to me," she replied, "So, can we just forget about it? Just be friends again?"

He was shocked. True, he rejected her, but didn't he also tell her that he started to have non-platonic feelings for her? He just wanted to be sure that he didn't have any feelings for Cho anymore… Should he have just accepted her instead?

"Harry?" she asked, bringing Harry out of his reverie.

"Erm… Sure, Hermione… If that's what works for you," he answered, trying to hide his sadness.

Hermione gave him a smile, thought it didn't quite reached her eyes. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

He nodded, his feelings still a mess. "So, what will I tell mum. I mean, about us?"

"Maybe… we should tell them that we just decided to take a break," she suggested.

Harry felt his heart hurt at this. _But wasn't that the plan? Pretend until Christmas break, just to lay Katie off your back, then everything goes back to the way it was._

_That was the plan, until you start having these complicated feelings for Hermione… _

_But you rejected her because you weren't sure._

_And now she wants to move on._

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah… Just a bit peachy—I didn't sleep too well last night."

"That makes two of us then. So, what do you say about what we're going to tell them?"

"I think that would do." Somehow, he found it difficult to say these words to her.

"Thank you so much Harry," Hermione said.

"I should be thanking you… I've been such a trouble to you," he replied, the shame and guilt once again sinking into him.

"Don't worry about me okay Harry? I can handle myself," Hermione said, smiling at him.

He nodded and stood up, thanking Hermione once again. He got out of the room, feeling as if his heart was being twisted with a knife over and over again. He continuously asked his self, '_Had he done the right thing?'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione watched Harry left as a tear made its way down her cheek. She angrily wiped the traitorous tear. She knew what she did was the right thing. She closed the door and started to change into clean clothes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, Lily was pacing in the living room. Something had gone wrong and she knew it. It wasn't some fight—no it was bigger than that. She then spotted Harry about to go inside his room.

"Harry, how did it go?" Lily asked.

Harry shook his head sadly. "Can we talk about this later mum?"

"Harry…"

"Please mum."

"You're hiding something from me, and I know it Harry. Did you two… break up?"

Harry sighed and said, "I'm really sorry mum. I…I just want to talk about this later." With that, Harry entered his room, leaving his mother worrying about him and the brown-eyed girl that she believed holds such a place in her son's heart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At around 9, breakfast was already set. Everyone sat at the dining table. The air inside the dining room was tense. No one spoke, and the only thing one can hear was the clattering of the utensils.

"What's happening? Why is it too quiet?" Luke whispered to Cassie. Cassie shrugged and said, "Just eat." However, Cassie looked back and forth between Lily and Harry and Hermione. Something was up.

After a few edgy minutes, Lily quietly lowered her fork, looked straightly at Harry and Hermione, who were sitting across James and her, and said, "Can you please tell me what is wrong with both of you? Please, I want an honest answer." James, Luke and Cassie looked at Lily curiously who was now staring intently at the two teens. On the other hand, Harry and Hermione suddenly developed vast interest on their plates.

"Both of you, I'm waiting," Lily said, drumming her fingers on the dining table.

Hermione was the first one to speak.

"We had a serious misunderstanding last night,," she said quietly.

"You guys had a misunderstanding?" Cassie asked, almost shrieking. Luke held her hand to calm her down.

"Yes," Harry said uneasily, looking up from his plate, "We had a misunderstanding."

"Have you resolved it?" Lily asked.

"Sort of," Harry answered.

"What do you mean by sort of?" Lily said.

"We talked things over," Hermione said still quietly, "We decided to take a break."

Silence once again overcame the dining room.

"You mean breakup?" James asked, surprise lacing his voice. Shock was also evident on Luke and Cassie's faces.

"Yes," Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"But why?" Lily said, her voice rising a bit. It was unbelievable for her part—just last night, she saw Harry and Hermione having a great time at the wedding and now this? "What was your misunderstanding about?"

"It's something a bit personal Mrs. Potter and we thought it would be better breakup, rather than sacrifice our friendship," Hermione replied, struggling to hide the sadness in her voice.

Lily was about to say something else, but James held her hand and gave her a look. Instead, Lily sighed and said, "Well, if you think this way is better for both of you then there's nothing we can do."

Disappointment was clearly painted not only on Lily's face, but James' face as well.

They continued eating, but after some minutes, Hermione excused herself, claiming she was already full. Then, Harry got out to call some friend, leaving Lily, James, and Cassie and Luke in the dining room.

"I can't believe they broke up," Cassie said as she fanned herself dramatically.

"It's such a pity to see their relationship like this," Lily stated sadly.

"I know. I thought, you know, that even if he's only he already met the one for him," James replied, sadness evident in his voice.

"I really want her to my sister-in-law," Luke complained. "She would've made a great aunt for our kids," he added silently, so only Cassie heard him. Cassie, who looked as if she was about to cry, giggled at this quietly.

"Well how about thinking positively eh? Never say never right?" James said, trying to lift the spirits of his family up.

Luke nodded enthusiastically, "Maybe you're right dad. Maybe they won't end up like the couple in that song—maybe they will get back together."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The somewhat sad atmosphere in the Potter Manor did not stop the Potters in preparing for New Year. At around 3 pm, Lily gathered the whole family, including Mr. and Mrs. Figgs in the living room and started planning for their New Year's celebration. "So, since last night had been a hectic party, what do you think should we do for New Year's Eve? Maybe something simple?" Lily asked, and then added, "Hermione! What did your family do back in New York?"

"Well last year, we waited for the ball to drop in Times Square, though we didn't get to see it live. There were too much people," Hermione said, "This year, we were supposed to try some tradition that my friend Mary, who spent most of her childhood in an Asian country called the Philippines, told me about. It's called _Media noche_*."

"What's _media noche_?" Cassie asked.

"It's a simple tradition wherein the whole family gathers together at midnight and eat their first meal of the New Year," Hermione explained.

Everyone thought the idea was great, so the idea was put into action. Lily started delegating tasks: she, Cassie and Hermione would start cleaning the manor a bit and cook a few hours later, while the guys would pick up some fireworks and ingredients needed for the food. Even if Lily was adamantly against the idea of setting up fireworks in their garden, after much coaxing from the guys, she finally gave in.

"I just hope our house won't burn," Lily muttered darkly as the black Lamborghini pulled out from the garage.  
>"Let's just trust them Lily," Cassie said laughingly.<p>

Since Lily always believed that New Year should be welcomed with a clean house, they set to work and cleaned the living room and kitchen. Just a little dusting and sweeping. They washed some pillows from their sofa. Mr. and Mrs. Figgs on the other hand, tidied the garden up. Their chores left them busy, and absolutely no time for chatting. This was a relief for Hermione because she was certain that Lily and Cassie would grill her about her and Harry's breakup. She was trying hard not to show what she really feels—devastated and broken, because she promised herself to be stronger and learn to move on.

After cleaning, Lily called the Weasleys, Lovegoods, and Longbottoms to see if any of them would be available for later. Unfortunately, none of them were, as each family was going to attend the New Year's Eve Party organized by the Finnegans. Meanwhile, Cassie and Hermione started laying out the plates and utensils they would be using for the simple feast.

"Where do you think are they now? It's already six," Cassie said as she spotted the grandfather clock.

"I bet you they got caught up buying the fireworks," Hermione said laughingly.

"Well it seems like the boys won't be here yet, so how about we rest for a bit?" Lily suggested. She made tea and laid down some cookies on the platter for a small snack. They sat at the living room and watched Doctor Who. An hour later, they heard the Lamborghini pulled up the driveway.

"Finally," Cassie breathed and the three women stood up to open the door for the guys.

"What took you so long?" Cassie asked Luke, who was carrying three huge recyclable bags as he came up the door.

"Err….. Long lines?" Luke said and kissed his wife lovingly.

"More like got caught up buying fireworks," Hermione chided in good-naturedly. She then spotted Harry struggling with his cloth bags and rushed forward to help him. "Thanks Mione. This is quite heavy," Harry said as he handed Hermione the lighter ones. "Where are the fireworks?" she asked.

"With Dad. He won't let go of it Mione," Harry whined, "He left us with carrying all these heavy stuff and h gets to carry the fun stuff. And there was a really long line at the supermarket—lots of people doing some last minute shopping."

The duo went inside the kitchen, with Cassie and Luke trailing behind them. Harry and Hermione started taking out the ingredients while chatting—just like friends. There were still times where Hermione would be a bit cold towards him, but still it was as if nothing between them has changed. Harry had to admit, it was hard, to act like nothing happened between them, but nothing changed between what they usually do… He begun to wonder what really was the difference of being 'just friends' with Hermione and being 'more than friends' with her.

Lily and James came a few moments after them, with James carrying a huge box. "Did you get everything I told you to get?" Lily questioned the guys.

"Of course mum, don't you trust us?" Luke said in a mock insulted tone.

"Just making sure Luke," Lily answered her son.

"Are those all fireworks?" Hermione asked as she spotted the box.

"Yup! This is going to be so amazing!" Luke said excitedly.

"Shut up Luke! You sound like a star struck fan girl," Harry retorted.

"Git," Luke replied hotly and stuck his tongue out.

"Settle down or I won't let either one of you light any of these fireworks up," James warned. It worked because Harry and Luke shut up instantly, making the three women laugh. Lily approached her sons and patted each of them on their backs then said, "Sometimes I wonder if you boys ever did grew up."

"Hey!" they said in unison. After that, Lily delegated the tasks to be done for the preparation of their food. Their 1st dinner of New Year menu consisted of: fettuccine, roasted chicken, baked potato, Melton Mowbray Pork Pies**, and for dessert, a nice pumpkin pie. Though it may seem easy at first, it actually took them a long time to do everything. Not everyone knew their way around the kitchen—most especially the guys. There was even one point when Harry almost dropped their chicken, which almost gave Lily a heart attack. They were quite fortunate that Mr. and Mrs. Figgs knew how to cook, and helped them finish cooking.

After almost three hours of cooking, the whole family rested. It was about 9:30 pm, just two and a half hours before midnight. Lily wasn't worried about the food getting cold—she had set the stove to a very, very low simmer and put the sauce, just to keep it warm. The chicken and pies were still in two different ovens, cooking, since they had put them in last. Mrs. Figgs was in the kitchen checking the pies from time to time. Lily, Hermione and Cassie were in the living room, having a light snack with a cup of tea and pumpkin bread that Mrs. Figgs had baked earlier. They decided not to have dinner, since they would be eating a heavy meal later. Meanwhile, they guys, including Mr. Figgs, were outside as they were setting up the fireworks.

Two hours and twenty minutes later, Lily called everyone and motioned for them to go to the balcony, since it was only 10 minutes before twelve. Cassie and Luke volunteered to light up some of the fireworks, just as the clock strikes 12. "Just 5 minutes guys," Lily said.

Minutes passed until it was only down to 10 seconds. All of them started counting down.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6.

"5."

"4"

"3."

"2."

"1."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks flew everywhere and Luke managed to set the fireworks before kissing Cassie. James and Lily and Mr. and Mrs. Figgs kissed as well, in accordance with the New Year's eve tradition.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered as the fireworks continued to illuminate the dark sky.

Different colors lit up the sky, captivating not only Hermione, but Harry as well.

"You're right," Harry said and unconsciously tore his eyes from the spectacle to smile at his friend. However, when he did saw her, his breath hitched. It was as if he saw her for the first time. His heart swelled with some kind of emotion that was somewhat foreign yet familiar to him too.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said slowly, "Happy New Year, Hermione." He tried to give her a hug but she flinched a bit—that stopped him from his tracks. He stared at her, hurt and surprise on his face.

She tried to smile at him and awkwardly patted his shoulder instead. "This is a fresh start for us. As friends I mean, right?" she whispered.

He gulped and blurted out the first thing in his mind, "Yeah Mione, it's a fresh start."

"Happy New Year, Harry."

"Yeah, happy new year," Harry automatically whispered, feeling more confused as ever…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They had their first meal of the New Year after fifteen minutes of watching the fireworks display. After eating, they rested a bit and shared different stories with random topics. When the conversation got exhausted, everyone got up and went to sleep.

However, for Harry, this was the second night in the row where he got no sleep. He was thinking about Hermione, the decisions he made, and how he may have screwed everything up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Days passed quickly and in a flash, it was time for Harry and Hermione to go back to Clariton. Their flight was scheduled in the 4th of January, at 12:30 pm. Alaysha and Ron's flight was on Saturday, 5th of January because the Weasleys wanted for them to stay a bit longer.

The night of January 3rd, Cassie was helping Hermione pack her things.

"I don't want you to leave Hermione," Cassie whined as she stuffed one of Hermione's sweaters in the suitcase.

Hermione laughed and said, "I'll miss you too Cassie. On the brighter side, you get to go to Australia for your honeymoon."

Cassie became happier with this. "Though I'm a bit scared to go there—I heard it's the most dangerous place on Earth! With all the animals there like the kangaroos that can box you."

"Oh please I know that's the last thing on your mind… You just want to be alone with Luke… Don't forget about me okay? Send me some souvenirs… Maybe a koala keychain or something," Hermione replied with a suggestive smirk.

Cassie swatted the brunette's arm playfully, blushing at what she said.

They continued packing Hermione's stuff then Cassie said out of the blue, "Hey Hermione… What really happened between you and Harry?"

Hermione stopped packing when she heard this. Cassie thought she had touched a raw nerve and this made her nervous.

"It's a bit personal Cassie… And I really don't want to talk about it," Hermione replied quietly.

"Last question Hermione, I promise," Cassie said, trying her luck, "But do you still love him?"

It took a moment for Hermione to formulate her answer—she decided to be honest with Cassie with what she really felt.

"I still love him Cassie. He likes me, but he loves another girl," Hermione answered, "Love and like are two different things, right?"

Cassie nodded, fully understanding the situation. She wanted to interfere with them, but she decided not to.

"It will all work out Hermione… I'm sure it will," Cassie said.

The next day, at around 10:30, Harry and Hermione stood outside the Potter Manor, waiting for Luke to pull up.

"I'm going to miss you Hermione," Lily said and hugged the brunette.

"Me too Mrs. Potter. Thank you for letting me stay during the holidays," Hermione replied.

Lily hugged Harry too and said some things to him that Hermione didn't hear.

Luke's car pulled up and after final goodbyes and one suffocating hug from a teary-eyed Cassie, they made their way to the car.

Harry tried to carry Hermione's book bag, but she shrugged it off claiming that the weight was nothing. This puzzled him. She always lets him carry her stuff. Books, notebooks, her latte—anything. He didn't say a word about that and instead he rushed to the left side of the backseat to open the door up for her, but then he heard the other side of the backseat door open and saw her went in.

This confused him more than ever. Was she avoiding him?

He went in, his mind clouded with thoughts about why would Hermione avoid him.

His deep thinking made him feel like the trip to the airport was seconds, instead of minutes.

"We're here," Luke announced then said in a worried tone, "Are you alright there Harry?"

"Yeah… You don't look too good Harry," Hermione said.

_Oh so now you notice me,_ Harry thought angrily and glared at her. Hermione was taken back with this but she chose not to say anything. Luke left them at the boarding area, since he too was preparing for their trip to Australia tomorrow. They both sat at the boarding area, with a seat a part them.

It was an hour before boarding time, and Harry and Hermione hadn't said a thing with each other. Finally, Hermione spoke, "Are you mad at me Harry?"

Harry breathed deeply and said in a loud voice, "Me? Mad at you? It's more likely you're mad at me!"

"I'm not," Hermione answered.

"Then why are you avoiding me? I really tried to ignore it Hermione but I can't! You see I thought we're going back to normal—but what you're doing to me is beyond normal. You won't let me do things I usually do for you—you won't let me hug you, carry your bags, and you won't even let me open the door for you. What's wrong Hermione?" he said. He wanted to say more but he stopped when he noticed that Hermione was just staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Harry felt as if hours passed by before Hermione answered.

"I'm sorry if I made you think that way Harry. I know I said to forget everything that happened, but things can't go back to how they were used to be. I need to learn to move on from you but I can't bear the thought of not being your friend just to do that. So I thought that I could just distance myself a bit… maybe avoid some of your gestures because they simply won't help me move on from you," she said calmly.

Harry let her words sink in him. He ran his hand through his hair, a habit he does whenever he's nervous or frustrated. "I never thought you felt that way," he said, his voice laced with guilt.

"Oh Harry! Don't feel guilty alright? I can do this," Hermione said, as she got up, sat beside him and held his hand.

Harry just nodded absentmindedly. She can do this, but he didn't know if he can.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

***Media noche: It really is a tradition we do in our country in New Year's Eve. It's basically a midnight feast that symbolizes hope for prosperity for the coming year. We also have tradition similar to this that we do during Christmas Eve—and we call it Noche Buena :))**

**** Mowbray Pork Pies: This is a real dish I found in The Unofficial Harry Potter Cookbook.**

_**Tune in for Chapter 18: Troublemaker…(I'm really excited to write Chapter 18 :DD)  
><strong>_


	18. Back To Reality

**Chapter Eighteen—Back To Reality**

**A/N: First up: I know I labeled Chapter Eighteen as Troublemaker in the previous chapter, but I then realized that I need this chapter up first—this chapter will serve as some sort of bridge for the next chapter nineteen… Sorry about that! Second: I just realized that this story has been up for a year now—and I am extremely proud of that. Thank you for all your support—without you guys, I would've probably stopped writing this already… Sorry for all errors in grammar and spelling :))  
><strong>

**Shout Out: A big, big shout out to all reviewers especially 'Guest' reviewers. I really hope I can communicate with you guys (the 'Guests') because you have been really, really awesome readers. But I can't, so instead I'm saying it here:: THANK YOU :))!**

**Dedicated to: jdcocoagirl for being the 100****th**** reviewer and Nym13 for an awesome birthday gift last April 14.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I do.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione watched as their plane started descending slowly. The moment the wheels of the plane had touched the ground, a wave of happiness flooded through her. She never realized how much she missed the States, New York City to be specific. London was home, but New York City held such a place in her heart. Her thoughts were broken by a voice over the intercom.

"_Good day passengers. We have successfully landed in New York City. Please make your way to the plane's exit in an orderly fashion. Thank you for choosing Harmony Airlines and we hope to see you again."_

Hermione shifted in her seat to wake Harry up. She felt another pang of hurt and guilt when she remembered everything that had happened after the wedding. Hurt for the rejection, and guilt for how she has been treating him after New Year. But there's nothing she could do about it— distancing herself a bit from him was the only way she could keep his friendship.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she softly shook Harry's shoulder. "Harry," she said, "Wake up. We're here."

She watched as Harry stirred and remembered his glasses. He rubbed his eyes in confusion. "Mione… Everything's blurry."

"You're glasses are with me. I just thought you might break them while you were sleeping. You know you really should take care of them better," she lectured as she handed him the glasses. Yawning, he put them on and blinked several times.

Then he answered, "Ah that's better… You know, maybe I should get contacts instead."

Hermione laughed lightly and said while shaking her head, "I really don't know… Maybe you shouldn't—I'm too used seeing you in your glasses."

Harry shrugged and got up. "What time is it anyway?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"4:00 pm," Hermione answered.

"I feel so tired. That was one heck of a flight."

A few minutes later, they were walking down the arrival area.

"My parents will be picking us up. And they insist on letting us stay until tomorrow at noon before we go back to Clariton, since there will probably be no people there anyway," Hermione explained as she wheeled her suitcase. She then adjusted the strap of her big, heavy shoulder bag—filled with books she didn't have the chance to open over the holidays.

Harry nodded and resisted the urge to just grab her bulky book bag and carry it by his self. He reminded his self of Hermione's little request. In addition, his free left hand was also itching to just hold her hand… He shook his head to clear these thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked concernedly, "Do you feel ill or something?"

He shook his head and gave her a small smile, "Just jetlagged. It's an eight hour flight."

"Let me just look for mum and dad so we can get going," she replied and touched his arm lightly.

As if on cue, Hermione spotted her parents, who were waving at them. "There they are!" she exclaimed. Instinctively, her hand found Harry's, as she pulled him towards her parents. Harry was glad she did—he already missed unnoticed gestures like this. This is the reason why disappointment flooded through him when Hermione let go of his hand as they reached her parents.

"Mum, dad! I missed you so much," she said, and threw her arms around her parents, Kate and William Granger.

"We missed you too sweetie," Kate said as she returned her daughter's hug. William enveloped his wife and daughter into a hug too.

"How was London Hermione?" William asked as they separated.

"Simply wonderful dad! You and mum should've gone home with me," Hermione said, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"We hope you enjoyed your holidays. And I certainly hoped you haven't been such a bother with Harry's family," Kate said as she stepped forward and hugged Harry as well.

"Oh no not at all Mrs. Granger. My parents were actually delighted when they met Hermione," Harry said, returning the hug. Then, William clapped Harry at the back, saying, "Maybe you should stay for the summer here—to return the favor?"

Harry and Hermione laughed awkwardly at this, but Kate was actually considering the idea. "That's not actually a bad idea… What do you say Harry?"

"Come on mum… Let's go home first. We're jetlagged," Hermione said, steering the topic away from Harry staying with her, "Besides, summer is still a long way to go."

With that, William got hold of Hermione's book bag and they all got outside the airport. Kate, Hermione and harry had to wait a bit when William got the car. After loading their things inside the trunk, Harry and Hermione got inside the car, sitting in the backseat.

The Grangers' residence was in Long Island. Even if Hermione wanted to commute from her house to Clariton, Clariton works as a boarding school, so she could only go home twice a month.

"Hermione, Alex is at our house, we hope you don't mind. He wanted to welcome you home apparently," Kate said.

"Fine mum, as long as he won't be such a bother," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Who's Alex?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Alex is Hermione's cousin. He's the son of my sister Daniela, who moved in Long Island a long time ago. She was also the one who urged us to move there," William explained.

"Yes, and their house is just a couple of blocks away from ours. However Alex always wants to stay in our house—he claims it's more comfortable there," Kate added, chuckling a bit.

"Oh please mum. He just loves to eat your food," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I take it you don't like him?" Harry asked, hiding a smile. He was amused that Hermione actually disliked her cousin. In addition, he was also surprised by the fact that Hermione has a cousin like that… he always thought her whole clan was brainy and bookworm-ish like her.

"It's not that I don't like him… He's just a bit too loud," Hermione answered.

"Well you have to bear with him sweetie. And be nice, he's like your older brother," William said and chuckled.

"Older brother? We are not even alike," Hermione huffed, obviously insulted by the fact that her dad would even suggest Alex being her brother.

The rest of the ride was relatively peaceful. Harry and Hermione talked about Alex and how he always managed to make Hermione's life miserable. After a couple of minutes, they pulled up the Granger's residence. "We're here," William announced.

They all got down and Hermione and Harry started unloading their bags from the trunk.

The house was a medium sized one, a typical house. It was colored white and was surrounded by a picketed fence. There was also a small garden in front. An oak tree stood at the right part of the house, with a tire swing hanging idly on one of its branches.

"Welcome to the Granger's residence. Not much and it's a far cry from your manor," Hermione teased as they walk towards the house.

"I actually think it's nice. Just a normal house," Harry replied.

When they reached the porch, the door opened, revealing a tall guy, with caramel- colored hair and brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Herms! You're back!" he exclaimed, grinning. He enveloped Hermione into a huge hug. With Hermione's 5'5 frame, he easily lifted her.

"Alex! Put me down!" she said.

When he did, Hermione smacked him in his arm but he just laughed, "Aww don't be like that Herms! Didn't you miss me?"

"Oh please Alex. Firstly, don't call me Herms. It's Hermione okay?"

"Jeez fine. You're such an uptight little English girl," he said the last part in a lousy English accent. He shifted his eyes from his cousin and saw Harry, who was standing beside Hermione, watching in amusement.

"And who is this fine young man? Must be the famous Harry Potter?" he said, grinning. He then sidestepped Hermione and said, "Hey. I'm Alex Carter, Hermione's all American cousin." He stuck his hand out.

"Hey. I'm Harry Potter. Though I'm pretty sure I'm not famous," Harry replied and shook Alex' hand.

"Internationally famous maybe not, but Granger residence famous—a definite yes," Alex answered, winking. "You see, Hermy here has been raving about you since she entered Clariton," he added then said in a pitchy voice, "Oh Harry this and Harry that!"

"You are such a prat Alexander Carter!" Hermione cried and hit him again… Alex just laughed.

"Hey Hermione… I'm pretty beat… Would you mind showing me where I'll be staying?" Harry asked politely.

She huffed indignantly and nodded. She glared at Alex before shoving him aside.

"Ow! Is that how you treat your older brother Hermione?" Alex asked in mock hurt.

"You are not my brother!" she called. Alex gave Harry a grateful smile before bouncing out of the porch.

They climbed the two story house and Hermione led Harry to a room down the hallway.

"Here's your room… It's a bit small," Hermione said as she opened the door.

The room contained a simple medium sized bed and a bedside table. A blue lampshade was situated on the bedside table. The whole room was painted with blue, and the bed sheets and pillows were color-coordinated with the blue room.

"This is more than enough Mione. Thanks," Harry said.

"No problem. If you need anything, my room's that one in the other end of the hallway… Just knock okay?" Hermione said and made a move to leave, but then Harry said, "Uhm… Wait Mione."

Hermione turned and tilted her head.

"I just want to say… thanks. For putting up with everything I've done," Harry said, "Especially the pretend thing. I still feel really guilty about it and I know I've hurt your feelings… And I'm really sorry for that."

"Harry… I said we'll forget about this okay? And we can't do that if you have to bring it up every bloo—I mean every freaking time," Hermione said warily.

"I know… I just… This is the last time I promise," Harry said, his eyes trained down his sneakers.

"I sure hope so. I trust that you'll be fine here? I need to catch up with my parents," Hermione replied.

Harry just nodded and watched as Hermione walked away. He collapsed on the bed and thought miserably, _I think I've just made things worse._

::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a few minutes, Harry got out of the guest room and decided to do something worthwhile—sitting only makes him think of everything that has happened. He poked his head inside the kitchen and saw Hermione helping Mrs. Granger cook dinner.

"Oh, hi Harry," Kate said as she noticed him.

"Hi Mrs. Granger. Can I be of help with anything?" Harry asked, approaching the boiling pot of what appears to be potatoes.

But even before he could touch a spatula, Hermione said with a hint of humor in her voice, "I wouldn't do that mum. He would ruin everything."

"Ouch Hermione, you wound me," he answered in mock hurt. He was smiling when he said this for he was happy that at least, Hermione wasn't completely ignoring him.

"Well it's true! Your mum told me that you and Luke prepared dinner for them one time for their anniversary and it turned out to be a gigantic inedible mess," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay kids," Kate said laughingly, "I think I'm gonna side with my daughter here Harry. Why don't you join William and Alex at the back. I think they're playing basketball or something."

Harry nodded and he got out of the house. He found out that the Grangers had a basketball court at the back.

"Harry! Wanna join us?" Mr. Granger asked as he spotted Harry.

"I'm not really up for it at the time Mr. Granger," he declined politely. Truthfully is, he didn't know how to play basketball. Majority of his childhood was spent playing soccer. He was used to kicking a ball around and into some net on the field, not tossing it into some basket up in the air.

After few more shots, Mr. Granger called quits with Alex and went inside, not before saying that he should try it out.

"Hey Potter! Come on let's play!" Alex shouted as she bounced the bright orange ball.

"I don't know how to play," Harry admitted as Alex approached him with the ball.

"You don't? Wow, even Hermione knows how to play," Alex grinned and passed him the ball. Luckily, he caught it and tossed it back to Alex.

"C'mon, just try to shoot," Alex cajoled him and he agreed—it can't be that bad.

"Now I'm going to go easy on you, since you're only a beginner," Alex slowly said and tossed ball to him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

A couple of shots later, Alex shouted something that sounded like a 'time out' and bended a bit to catch his breath. He had his hands on his knees and he was panting like a dog.

"You sure you never played before?" he panted, as he watched Harry shoot another basket.

Harry grinned and said, "No, never played it before in my whole life."

"Liar," Alex accused and caught the ball Harry tossed. He raised his arms over his head and tried to shoot a basket, but he missed and ball clanged against the basket. Harry caught it and started dribbling like a pro.

"Damn that's just pathetic," Alex said with irritation. He sat on the ground to rest for a bit while Harry continued shooting baskets. Out of the blue, Alex asked, "Are you and Hermione dating?"

Harry stopped midway of another basketball shot. He lowered his arms and instead started dribbling the ball. "No. We aren't," he replied, his eyes avoiding Alex.

"Do you like her?" Alex asked teasingly. However, his demeanor changed when he saw Harry's face get serious.

It took Harry a while to answer. He breathed deeply and said, "I don't know."

"Look Potter, it's an easy question: answerable by only yes or no," Alex retorted as he stood up from the ground.

"I don't want to say anything—my feelings are still messed up," Harry confessed, "I don't want to lead Hermione on when I'm not entirely sure of what I feel for her."

Alex nodded his head thoughtfully and answered, "Well that's a pretty noble answer. As long as you don't hurt Hermione, man. However, I think you should figure your feelings out faster—you'll never know someday, someone might snag her away from you."

Alex took a step forward, stole the ball from a distracted Harry and attempted to score a basket. However, the ball hit the rim and flew to another direction.

"Dang it you're messing up my game," Alex muttered.

"He isn't 'messing up your game Alexander'. You're just a pathetic player," a voice said from behind them.

Alex and Harry turned to see Hermione dribbling the basketball while walking towards them.

"Oh c'mon Hermione. Don't call me Alexander," Alex whined.

"I'll call you whatever I want," Hermione said as she stopped between the two guys and shoot the ball.

The ball went through the basket, and Hermione looked smug.

"I never knew you can play," Harry said, clearly amazed.

"Oh trust me Harry, there's a lot of things you still don't know about pretty old me," she replied, "Before we get sidetracked though, mum told me to drag you lot inside so we can have dinner."

"Aww Hermione… I wanna beat Harry. Just five more minutes," Alex wheedled childishly.

"Mum made fried chicken," Hermione called as she made her way back inside the house. In a flash, Alex dropped the ball and said, "Well come on Harry! You don't want to miss Aunt Kate's fried chicken. They're the best."

They all went inside the dining room and as they sat down, Alex gave Harry a look that clearly said, _Think about what we talked about._

Oh he will surely think about it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sunday after lunch, Harry and Hermione were outside the house, ready to go back to Clariton.

"Are you sure you have everything you need Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes mum. Everything… I didn't unpack anything remember?" Hermione said for the umpteenth time, rolling her eyes.

"Oh quit rolling your eyes! You might actually forget something—and you know me, I'm a worrywart. It runs in the family," Kate replied smiling at her daughter.

"It doesn't Aunt Kate. If it did, I'd probably be disgusted with myself," Alex piped up. Hermione just glared at him and slowly backed off and went inside the driver's seat.

"Mum, why can't you just drive us? Alex will drive me nuts," Hermione moaned.

"Oh come on sweetie. Alex isn't that bad."

After a final hug from Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Harry and Hermione got inside the car.

"Where to?" Alex asked cheekily.

"Oh just drive to Clariton, Alex," Hermione said.

The drive was absolutely not peaceful with Alex driving. He cracked a lot of jokes and annoyed the hell out of Hermione. Harry enjoyed Alex' company—it reminded Harry a lot of his brother before Luke proposed to Cassie.

After 40 minutes of driving, they finally arrived at Clariton. Many students were already at Clariton.

Alex parked in the campus parking lot and helped Harry and Hermione with their luggage. He helped them carry their luggage until at the entrance of their dorms.

"So, I guess this is goodbye? I'm not allowed inside aren't I?" Alex asked as he set the luggage down.

"No, not really. Thanks Alex for everything," Harry said as Alex clapped him on the back. Alex pulled him a bit closer and whispered, "Look out for Hermione alright? And if you ever need my help, just call me."

Harry nodded and Alex moved on to Hermione. "So my favorite cousin, see you on your next break?" he said, grinning widely.

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Of course Alex. See you on my next break." Alex hugged Hermione and replied in a sincere tone that Harry had never heard him use until now, "Take care okay?"

"Sure Alex. You take care too and don't get into any trouble?" Hermione said sincerely too.

"I'll try not to get into too much trouble. Bye Hermione," Alex said hurriedly and pecked Hermione's cheek.

They watched Alex leave before making their way to their dorms.

"I thought you hate him," Harry asked as they walked.

"I don't really hate him Harry, honestly. He can be irritating at times, but he also has his shining moments—when he really comes through for me. I love him like a brother," Hermione confessed, "Just don't tell him that or he'll gloat and will forever hold that against me."

Harry chuckled and promised. They parted ways at the staircase. The right staircase led to the girls' dormitories while the left one led to boys' dormitories.

Hermione fished her keys out of her pocket and when opened the door to her dorm.

"SURPRISE!" Alaysha yelled.

"Alaysha!" Hermione exclaimed, "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. I really missed you. I hoped we can get a flight together, but Mrs. Weasley insisted we book a later flight," Alaysha said as she hugged her friend, "Oh and guess what?"

"What?" Hermione asked, laughing at Alaysha's excited face.

"Me and Ron," Alaysha said shyly, "You know. We're… together."

"Goodness! That's absolutely fantastic Alaysha!" Hermione said and hugged her friend again.

"I know right. That's another reason why we took a later flight—he had to tell his family."

"That's really, really great Alaysha. Tell me everything," Hermione answered as she settled on her bed. She listened intently as Alaysha told her everything. Alaysha also showed her a ring that has been hanging from a silver chain.

"He said his grandmother told him to give it to 'the one'," Alaysha said and sighed dreamily.

"Oh I'm so happy for both of you," Hermione replied excitedly.

"Okay, so enough about me and Ron. How about you and Harry? How did it go?" Alaysha asked. Hermione's happiness and excitement over Alaysha's news immediately dissolved with the mention of Harry's name.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Alaysha said concernedly, "Please tell me."

Hermione sighed deeply before saying, "Alaysha..."

"Let's talk outside. We obviously need fresh air for this."

They both went outside and sat on one of the benches.

"Now spill," Alaysha ordered.

So Hermione told her everything. From what had happened to the wedding up to the celebration of New Year. Alaysha remained quiet throughout her story telling. When Hermione finished with a sad sigh, she looked up and saw Alaysha fuming.

"What the hell?!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Is fuc—effin' serious?" she said angrily.

"Look Alaysha—"

"Don't 'look Alaysha' me Hermione! That's simply mad! A load of crap! Why can't he realize what's in front of him? When I find that boy I will rip him into—"

"Alaysha!" Hermione exclaimed, finally stopping Alaysha's rant. Hermione blinked back her tears and said, "It's okay."

"No it's not Hermione. You're heartbroken, I know… What I don't know is how you manage to keep this calm demeanor," Alaysha said softly.

"I don't want to lose him as my best friend Alaysha… I'd rather have his friendship than nothing at all," Hermione said, with a tear rolling down her face.

They both fell silent. After a few minutes, Alaysha broke the silence by saying, "You're a real martyr Hermione Granger."

Hermione could hear the humor in her voice and she smiled sadly.

"So you both forget everything that happened? It's over now? You just go back to being friends again," Alaysha stated as if she was unable to believe it.

"Yeah. We're over. I need to move on from him," Hermione said, sadness evident in her voice.

"Oh Hermione," Alaysha replied sympathetically, "I'm so sorry."

Alaysha hugged Hermione as her tears started flowing. "I… don't want to cry over him," Hermione said through her sobs.

"Shh Hermione. It's okay. Just let it all out."

After several minutes of crying, Hermione pulled herself together and thanked Alaysha.

"How about we go back now? We have a long day tomorrow," Alaysha suggested. Hermione nodded and followed behind her as they go back to their dorms.

As they were on their way to the dorms, Serena Morrison came out nowhere and blocked their path.

"Excuse me Serena. You're blocking our way," Alaysha said, glaring at the blonde, who was twirling a lock of her hair and smiling at them almost… menacingly.

"Oh sorry for that. I just want to ask you something, Hermione," Serena said as she looked at Hermione and smiled sweetly.

"Oh so you finally get Hermione's name right," Alaysha muttered darkly.

"What can I do for you Serena?" Hermione asked, trying to be polite.

"Gosh Hermione. You don't look good—you're eyes are all red and puffy. Say, have you been crying… over a certain raven-haired man maybe?" Serena asked, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"What's it to you Blondie?" Alaysha scowled. Serena glared at her and put her attention back to Hermione, "Anyway… I just need to hear it from you… But, are you and Harry over?"

Hermione was gobsmacked. She knows?

"W-what do you mean?" Hermione stuttered.

"It's all over The Tattletale Princess Hermione… You know you really should subscribe to it—you'll find it more beneficial," Serena replied venomously and started reading the post. After she read it, she eyed Hermione and continued, "So, is it true? Are you and Harry over? Did you even become an item or was it all, I don't know… just pretend?

Serena smirked at her evilly and tapped her perfectly manicured fingers as she watched Hermione crumble.

"I-I…" Hermione said, but she didn't say anything else, for tears started to cloud her vision.

"Shove off Serena!" Alaysha shouted and grabbed Hermione.

The moment Alaysha closed their dorm's door, Hermione broke down into tears.

"Oh Hermione," Alaysha said as she tried her best to comfort her friend. Hermione remained sitting on the floor, her head propped on her knees as she sobbed and try to comprehend the situation.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was beautiful Monday morning at Clariton. Early students were now eating breakfast at the cafeteria. On the other hand, the others are still getting up, wishing that their breaks would never end.

As the students go through their regular routines, a sleek black Jaguar entered the campus and stopped in front of the school building. A tall guy stepped out of the car. One could tell that there was an air of aristocracy around him. His hair was slicked back and he looked as if he was going to attend a meeting—his attire consisted of a black blazer over a forest green oxford shirt. He also wore black pants and shiny, black shoes. A smirk curved his lips as he viewed the campus.

Clariton's dean burst through the doors of Clariton, and frantically made his way down the stairs to meet the guy who just got out of the car.

When he reached him, he smiled at him. "Good morning sir. Welcome to Clariton," the dean said chirpily, "I am Mr. Reynolds, Clariton's dean."

"Good morning to you too Mr. Reynolds," the guy answered with a British accent as he shook hands with the dean.

"It's pretty early and the campus is still deserted, so how about we step into my office and arrange your schedule?" Mr. Reynolds asked.

"That would be fantastic," he answered enthusiastically as they walked up the stairs.

"I believe you are taking Journalism, Mr…?" the dean asked, inquiring his name.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And yes, I am taking journalism."


	19. Troublemaker

**Chapter Nineteen—Troublemaker**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I know I promised more updates, but I am currently attending review classes for my college entrance exams which take about half of my day. Also, I just got so hooked reading this manga called 'Hana Kimi' and Nicholas Sparks' Safe Haven (the whole time I was reading Safe Haven, I imagined Harry and Hermione as the main characters :D) I hope you will like this update! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: All unsigned reviewers—and my sister who sneakily 'read' and reviewed this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and other recognizable characters. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was up early, in spite of yesterday's events. She hadn't slept all too well—she was still terrified by what Serena had told her yesterday. Even if Alaysha assured her that they couldn't have found out about the whole pretend thing, it still shook her to her core to just think about how her schoolmates will treat her if they did know about it.

She showered and put on her clothes, psyching herself for the start of classes once again. She waited for Alaysha to finish her routine before both girls made their way to the cafeteria.

As she passed by students, specifically girls, they were looking at her, whispering, or both. And it bothered her.

"Do they know?" Hermione whispered to Alaysha.

"Unfortunately, yes. Don't worry though Hermione, Serena was just toying with you. Mary called me up last night and asked if Harry and you broke up. I confirmed everything and I also told her that the pretending bit Serena spread wasn't true. And of course they'll believe me, I know you more than that Serena.

Hermione breathed deeply and said bravely, "I can deal with this…"

"You can and you will, okay Hermione?" Alaysha said supportively. They entered the cafeteria and chose to sit by the back. Alaysha volunteered to order their food, while Hermione chose to crack open her calculus book. She ignored the whispers around her. The doors to the cafeteria opened and a loud noise made her look up. She saw Harry and Ron go through the doors, with a trail of girls behind them. They both looked positively appalled with this situation. Ron immediately brightened up when he saw her, sitting all alone.

He then said in a loud voice, "Hermione! Can we sit with you?"

Hermione just nodded. The two hurriedly made their way to their seat and sat across Hermione. Hermione noticed that Harry was sporting a bruise on his right cheek. She pointedly stared at it and Harry just shrugged.

"Hey guys," Alaysha greeted, with a red tray containing two plates of eggs, sausages and three pancakes.

Harry just nodded at her, but Ron stood up and helped her with the tray.

"Thanks Ron," Alaysha said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she sat down beside Hermione, she glared at Harry, who was currently sipping a juice box.

"Hey Harry, have you heard? Serena's blabbing about you and Hermione's relationship," Alaysha said nonchalantly.

"I know," Harry said unemotionally.

"'I know'? Are you kidding me Harry?" Alaysha asked angrily, "Hermione's been dealing with it the hard way while you get off the hook of the rumor mill with those blonde bimbos following you."

"Alaysha," Hermione said gently, trying to make Alaysha stop talking.

"Well I'm sorry. It's not like I have control over that," Harry snapped, his green eyes blazing with irritation. He got up and made his way outside the cafeteria.

Silence fell over the table. They were all in shock with had happened. Finally Hermione spoke up gently.

"Alaysha, you shouldn't have done that," Hermione told her friend. Alaysha just huffed angrily.

"You really shouldn't have Alaysha," Ron started but got cut off when Alaysha glared at him. "No, let me finish first. Last night, he told me about it and… well see that bruise on his cheek? I punched him."

Alaysha beamed at her boyfriend, while Hermione looked absolutely mortified. "You guys! You shouldn't have done that to Harry! He's our friend!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He hurt you Hermione… And now all these girls are going to be gossiping about you," Alaysha said.

"It's not really necessary guys. And I told you Alaysha, I'm moving on from him, but I'm sure as hell I wouldn't want to lose his friendship," Hermione said and stood up as she gathered her things.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked weakly.

"Out. I need to find Harry and apologize. You can have my breakfast Ron," Hermione replied and made her way out of the cafeteria.

Alaysha and Ron watched Hermione leave the cafeteria. "Do you think we went a bit… overboard?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Alaysha bit her lip and said, "I-I… guess. I mean, I just shouted at him. You hit him."

"Hey! So now it's my fault?" Ron asked defensively, then added lamely, "I was just thinking of Hermione's feelings."

Alaysha slid into the seat next to him and said softly, "How about this? We'll just look for Harry and apologize sincerely, okay?"

"That sounds great, love. Now, let me finish my breakfast first," Ron said, then started shoving Hermione's breakfast into his mouth. Alaysha chuckled affectionately and started eating her own food as well.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco sat inside the dean's office, bored to death, as the dean explained him campus rules. As the dean spoke, Draco sneaked a look on his watch. _Salazar! This man has been talking for about 30 minutes now,_ he thought wearily.

"…So that's all Mr. Malfoy. Any questions?" Mr. Reynolds asked him.

"I was just wondering Mr. Reynolds, how would I get acquainted with this place. I mean, being new and all?" Draco asked politely.

The dean paused for about a minute before saying, "I could ask one of the students to be your guide for a day. Would that be okay?"

"That would be splendid sir. May I just have one request, sir if that wouldn't be too bothersome?"

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?"

"Would it be possible if my guide would be taking the same courses as me? You know, to make things easier?"

"That's possible of course. First, we need to get your schedule at the registrar's office," Mr. Reynolds said and stood up. Draco got up as well and followed him outside. The once empty hallways were now partially filled with college students chatting. A number of girls had given Draco appreciative looks which he returned all returned with a smirk. _Well nothing really changes. They all still love me,_ Draco thought smugly as another group of girls passed by him, each of them winking at him.

They reached the registrar's office, and he watched as Mr. Reynolds spoke with a woman in her middle ages, and in no time, his schedule was printed out. Mr. Reynolds called him over and said, "Here's your schedule. Each class would be held in different rooms, and you have to choose a sport for Physical Education. As for your guide, I think I've found the perfect guide for you." Mr. Reynolds paused and then continued, "Her name is Hermione Granger. She's taking almost all the same subjects as you and she's also taking the same educational program. She's a brilliant girl; she's the top student of the university. Moreover, she's British. Would that be okay?"

_Perfect, _Draco thought. He smirked and said, "That would be more than okay Mr. Reynolds."

The dean beamed at him then called over a girl with black layered hair who was walking by. She immediately excused herself from her friend and went over to them.

"Good morning, Mr. Reynolds," she greeted the dean. When she finally noticed Draco, she gave him a small smile, but immediately returned her attention to the dean.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, this is Mary Sanchez. Ms. Sanchez, this is Draco Malfoy. He's our transferee from England. I need you to take him to Ms. Granger for she would be his guide for the day."

Mary nodded, looked at Draco and extended her arm, "Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Draco said politely as he shook Mary's hand.

"Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Sanchez," Mr. Reynolds said and with one last look, he left Mary and Draco.

"Soo, you're looking for Hermione Granger, right?" Mary clarified.

"Yeah," Draco said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and yell "_You just heard it a while ago right?"_

"It's fairly early. Maybe Hermione's still eating her breakfast," Mary told him and they started walking towards the cafeteria.

"You're from England, right?" she asked, as she adjusted the strap of her bag.

"Yep," Draco answered, trying not to sound bored or irritated.

"Perhaps you know Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?"

"Yeah. WE were schoolmates back in high school," he replied, keeping his face void of disgust.

"Well, lucky you! Hermione is friends with both of them. The three of them are pretty famous around here actually. We call them the Golden Trio," Mary said brightly and then continued in the same voice, "And I can see why Mr. Reynolds assigned Hermione to be your guide. She's really brilliant and really friendly… Well, to those who are nice to her that is."

"Will you tell me more about this 'Golden Trio'?" Draco inquired. He was pretty curious about how their friendship works.

"They're really close. Though, Hermione and Harry are clearly closer. Ron, you could see him quite a few times without Harry and Hermione, but the other two are quite inseparable. Harry's really protective over Hermione—he once stood up for her when they made fun of Hermione on this school gossip website called Tattletale Princess."

"Who do you mean by 'they'?" he asked. He was actually glad that Mary knew a lot of things about Hermione. Of course, he had looked up Hermione Granger before enrolling at Clariton and flying here to New York. He knew that she had spent most of her life in France, but she comes back to London frequently, usually every summer to spend time with her grandparents. He knew her parents were dentists and that they once owned a clinic in France. He knew everything about her—everything except about her personal life. Sure, with a little bit of snooping and asking around different girls from Beauxbatons he knew, he was able to know that she have had only one boyfriend throughout her seven years of education at Beauxbatons. But her personal life when she moved to New York was information that had been impossible to get hold of. His thoughts were broken when Mary poked him on his arm.

"I'm sorry Mary. You were saying?"

"I said that the girls who hated Hermione are those girls over there," she said and made a subtle gesture to the girls hanging out by the fountain. Draco heavily suspected that the curly-haired brunette holding a sleek iPhone and the straight-haired blonde were the leaders of the little group. "That brunette with the phone is Blair Jones. She's in an on and off relationship with Chuck, who by the way, is Clariton's player. The blonde on beside her, she's Serena Morrison. She has a thing for Harry since last year."

"Why would they make fun of Hermione anyway? Did she do something against them?"

"Not really, no. They just envy how close Hermione is to Ron and Harry, whom they consider as Clariton's heartthrobs," she explained.

Draco was silent for a moment—he was almost tempted to hurl after hearing what she said. _Weasel and Potty? Heartthrobs? Please. Do these Americans have no taste whatsoever, _he thought as he frowned.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked as she saw Draco frowned.

"Yeah. I'm alright.

"You should've seen Serena's face when Harry confirmed that he and Hermione were an item—it was priceless," Mary chuckled, but then she added in a solemn tone, "Too bad they broke up."

"Yeah… Too bad," Draco, who was trying his best not to smirk, said insincerely. Of course, he didn't expect them to continue being together after what he had overheard that night on Luke's wedding. He remembered how pathetic they both look that night.

"I heard they broke up over the holidays… such a pity. Serena's been spreading rumors since yesterday that they weren't even in a real relationship—that they only pretended to be an item. But Alaysha, Hermione's good friend and roommate said that Serena just wants to humiliate Hermione… I'll have to agree with Alaysha though… Pretending to be a couple isn't Harry and Hermione's thing," Mary continued.

Draco nodded, somewhat bored already. They continued walking, with Mary occasionally asking about Draco's school life back in England. He said everything as truthfully as he could, and when Mary asked him about his friendship with Ron and Harry, he said that they weren't close, since they belong to different dorms.

They finally reached the cafeteria. Since it was already 7:00 am, the cafeteria was filled with students eating and a number moaning about the start of term. Draco crinkled his nose in disgust as the smell of burnt toast and bacon wafted through the air. The Great Hall back in Hogwarts and the cafeteria in Oxford were so much different from… this. He begrudgingly followed Mary, who was making her way to the back of the cafeteria. He did not paid attention to where they were going, so it was all too late when he noticed a too familiar male ginger. Luckily, Ron's back was towards them, so he didn't instantly see them. He was sitting beside a girl with vibrant red hair.

"Hey Alaysha and Ron," Mary said enthusiastically.

Draco stayed a few meters behind Mary and watched as the female redhead raised her head to look at them.

"Hey Mary," she said as brightly as Mary did. When she noticed Draco and said, "Oh. Who's he?"

"Oh! Right. Alaysha this is Draco Malfoy. He's—"

Mary was cut off when Ron broke into fits of violent coughs. Draco rolled his eyes, expecting this kind of reaction, while Alaysha handed him a glass of orange juice and started patting his back.

Draco watched as Ron finally recovered and turned to face him.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?" Ron swore loudly, gaining attention from the people eating near them.

"Ron!" Alaysha said, "Lower your voice down."

Draco smirked at him and said, "Nice to see you too Weasley. Been a long time since I got to witness your filthy eating habits."

Ron was fuming with anger. He stood up, attracting more attention and said, "Just piss off Malfoy. You don't belong here."

"I'm sorry Weasley," Draco drawled, "But no can do. You see, I study here now."

Ron was practically petrified the moment Draco spoke those words. "You… What?"

"I. Study. Here. Now," Draco said slowly and mockingly as if he was talking to a three year old. When he received no response from Ron, he turned to Mary and said, "Can we go find Hermione Granger now?"

All the poor girl could do was to nod slowly, before rapidly walking to catch up with Draco who had already made his way outside the cafeteria.

"Who was that Ron?" Alaysha asked.

"That bloody bouncing ferret," Ron muttered angrily.

"Bouncing ferret?" Alaysha said, puzzled. She then shook her head and said, "Anyway, why do you think is he looking for Hermione?"

"I bet he's up to no good again," he answered, almost sounding weary. "We need to tell Harry."

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione exited the library, sighing sadly and tiredly. She had been looking for Harry to apologize for Alaysha and Ron's attitude over breakfast, but she can't find him. She checked his dorm first, and then she checked the soccer field. Lastly, she checked the library—though it may seem unlikely for someone like Harry to actually hide in a library, it really isn't. Clariton has a really huge library. It's almost like the state library—high shelves and lots of books. It was actually easy to get lost inside the library, that's why Harry would often hide inside there when he's not in the mood. His usual hiding spot was the history section where few people would go to. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't there too.

_C'mon Hermione… Think. Where else would Harry be_, Hermione thought as she massaged her temple, racking her brain for other hide out places Harry would go into.

Then something clicked inside her.

"How could I forget? The Secret Garden!" she muttered. The Secret Garden was a place they discovered over a year ago. It was an old greenhouse, behind Clariton's oldest building. When they discovered it, they asked permission from the dean to restore it with the help of the campus' caretaker. On the outside, it still looked old and abandoned but inside, it looked beautiful and full of life.

Hermione quickly turned to head for the Secret Garden, but then she heard her name being called.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked back to see Mary running towards her, with a blond boy trailing behind her.

"Hi Mary," Hermione said, trying not to sound impatient. "Do you need something?"

"He's all yours," Mary said, gesturing to the blond boy.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

She heard the guy sighed with irritation. She watched him as he stepped forward and said, "What she means is that the dean assigned you as my guide. I'm a new student, you see?"

"Oh," Hermione said looking at him straight in the eyes.

_He has grey eyes. Steel grey eyes. When did I saw those again, _she thought, mesmerized for a bit. She then shook her head and said, "Can you please wait? You can just go with Mary! I just need to find—"

"Oh no Hermione! I can't. We have separate classes… That's why the dean assigned you—you both have the same schedules, since he's a journalism student too," Mary said hurriedly, and then added, "So see you! Bye Draco, Hermione!"

_Draco… Sounds awfully familiar, _she thought once again. Hermione and Draco watched Mary disappeared from their sights.

Hermione sighed—she can't possibly leave him. "Wait a second okay? I just need to text my friend," she explained and whipped her phone out.

_Harry, meet me at the Secret Garden after your last class. Something came up and I can't find you so… see you. –H_

Satisfied with the message, she quickly sent the text and hid her phone. Taking a deep breath, she faced Draco and said, "I think we haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

She watched in amusement as Draco sniggered and muttered something under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing… I just… You really can't remember me do you?"

"Do I need to remember you?" she asked, attempting to sound polite.

She was rewarded with another snigger. Annoyed, she put her hands on her hips and said, "Just tell me your bloody name."

"If you insist then… I'm Draco Malfoy."

_Draco Malfoy…_

And then, realization hit her like a soccer ball.

"You're… You're that guy from that store," Hermione stammered.

"You finally remembered me!" Draco said sarcastically.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hermione blurted out.

"Oh come on, Granger. You really have to greet me like that? Weasel already greeted me the same way," he drawled.

"You… You go here now?" she asked unbelievably, "Why?"

"Oh I just want a change of scenery. England's a bit boring now," he replied monotonously.

Hermione sighed wearily. It was only the first day of the term and she has been welcome with a bunch of problems. _Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy, _she thought. She remembered how Harry reacted when Malfoy had been rude to her in the store. She also remembered what he said.

_"That was Draco Malfoy. He's from Slytherin and you can see, we don't get along too well…"_

_"I just hate him…"_

"How about you stop daydreaming and tour me around Clariton," Draco said then smirked, "Just a suggestion. If you want, we can just stand here all day long and stare at each other. I know you can't resist looking at me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "As if. Come on prat. We'll be late for our first class."

She didn't wait for him to respond. She just turned and started walking to her first class: Physics.

Hermione sighed inwardly, thanking her lucky stars that Harry had a different schedule than her. She wasn't ready to watch how Harry would react on seeing his enemy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was inside the men's locker room. Moments ago, he was hiding inside the Secret Garden, but he remembered that Hermione knew the place so he went inside the one place where she couldn't go—the men's locker room.

He was just so mad. Everything Alaysha said made him feel guilty. He wasn't mad at Alaysha or Ron—rather, he was mad at his self. That morning, he realized that he was a selfish guy. Hermione did everything for him and she what does she get in return? A broken heart caused by him and several girls gossiping over her—his fault once again.

_She doesn't deserve this, _he thought angrily, clenching his fists. "How can I do this to her?" he muttered as he plopped his head down. He felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"I am such an idiot," he muttered again. He felt his phone buzzed through his jacket pocket. He took his phone out and noticed that there was another message from Hermione. He received the other one earlier, and is still contemplating whether he would go. He opened the new message.

_Go to class. Please. –H_

She still cares, he thought. After everything… His thoughts reverted back to his conversation with Alex Carter, Hermione's cousin.

_"I don't want to say anything—my feelings are still messed up. I don't want to lead Hermione on when I'm not entirely sure of what I feel for her."_

_Alex nodded his head thoughtfully and answered, "Well that's a pretty noble answer. As long as you don't hurt Hermione, man. However, I think you should figure your feelings out faster—you'll never know someday, someone might snag her away from you."_

He cautiously put a hand over his heart and wondered…

But he immediately crushed the thought and that weird feeling in his chest. After what had happened, he was sure as heck he didn't deserve Hermione.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

The bell for lunch period rang, signaling the end of American Literature. Hermione got up from her chair and collected her things. Hermione was very frustrated and tired—she usually enjoys American Literature, but today, she certainly didn't.

Draco Malfoy was following her like a sick puppy. And flirting with her shamelessly. This earned her a lot of glares from girls. Oh, and don't forget the 'She got over Harry so easily!' comments which made her just want to punch someone.

She never thought that she has every class with him. She originally thought that he shared a few classes with her, even if they were both journalism students, but she was so wrong. They both had the same schedules, except for Physical Education. It actually looked as if he did it on purpose. When she told him about this thought, he smirked suggestively and said, "Don't you want to be with me all day?"

She sighed. How can she possibly survive the day? She was about to step out of the room, when someone blocked her way.

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy, blocking the door.

"Get out of the way Malfoy," she said impatiently.

"Eat lunch with me," he demanded.

"Excuse me? Who died and made you king? You can't order me around! I have my own life and I intend to eat with my friends," Hermione snapped, trying to slip past him. But he didn't budge and just smirked at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. But the dean told me you're my guide for the day… And if I'm not mistaken, he meant the whole day—including lunch."

"Please. You can survive. Eat with your newly developed fan club," Hermione retorted, gesturing to the ogling girls 15 feet away from them. She used all her might to push him and she succeeded. She was about to walk away from him when he called, "You know, the dean told me you were his best student. What a shame it will be when I told him you left a poor transferee all alone- just to eat lunch with your friends."

This stopped her at her tracks. She can't possibly ruin the dean's trust over her. Defeated, she turned back to him and said, "Come on, sit with me at the cafeteria."

"You want me to actually eat cafeteria food and sit with Weasel and she-Weasel?" he asked incredulously.

"Who's she-Weasel?"

"That Alaysha girl. He's her girlfriend, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said, "Then pray, tell, where do you want to eat?"

"Come on," he said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry didn't attend his classes. He went back to his dorm instead and stared at the ceiling. He fell asleep and was awoken by a slamming door.

"What the—" he muttered as he threw his covers off and got up to glare at the intruders.

He found his best friend Ron and Ron's girlfriend Alaysha staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked harshly, "Come to shout at me again?"

He watched Alaysha flush in embarrassment. "We came to say we're sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like that, Harry. I'm sorry for shouting at you and Ron's sorry for punching you. We're just worried about Hermione," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm really sorry mate," Ron added.

"It's fine. You were right, anyway. I'm such an idiot," Harry replied as he collapsed back on his bed.

"So, we're cool?" Ron asked cautiously as he sat down on a swivel chair.

"Of course. You're my best mate," Harry answered then added, "you too Alaysha."

"That's a relief," Alaysha said, chuckling. Suddenly, she became quiet. Harry lifted his head from his pillow and asked, "Anything wrong? Oh, and where's Hermione?"

Alaysha bit her lip worriedly while Ron was wringing his hands nervously. "Guys… Where's Hermione?"

"Uhmmm," was all Ron could say.

"Uh.. You see Harry… She's with this new student. She's helping him around," Alaysha answered carefully.

Harry felt a pang when he hear the word _him. _"So, she's with him," he stated flatly.

"Yeah… And the thing is Harry… The new student," Ron paused to take a breath then continue, "is Draco Malfoy."

Harry bolted up and said, "What the… Did you say Draco Malfoy?"

"What is he doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Apparently, he goes here now," Alaysha stated.

"Where are they?" Harry asked.

"We don't know… Mary said she's got all of her classes with him. We dropped by the American Literature room, but no one was around already," Ron said.

"C'mon, we need to find them," Harry said, trying to stay calm.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

The cab stopped in front of an expensive looking restaurant. Draco stepped out of the cab, without bothering to open the door for Hermione. As Hermione got off the cab, she said, "Are we really eating here? I don't have enough money."

Draco ignored her and pulled her inside.

They sat at the back of the restaurant. "Order whatever you like," he said.

Hermione picked up the menu and tried to choose the less expensive food—she wasn't going to let Malfoy pay everything.

"Everything is expensive," she muttered as she flipped the menu.

"Just order anything you like. It's not like you're gonna pay for it anyway," he answered her.

She rolled her eyes and said, "This is like a date."

"Well then, lucky you," he said. He peered over his menu to see Hermione rolling her eyes at him.

Most girls would've probably blushed when he say this, but Hermione must be from another planet—she barely blushed.

Draco Their waiter came and they both placed their orders—Hermione still picked the cheapest food she could find.

As the waiter left them, Draco casually said, "So, I heard you and Potty broke up."

Hermione stiffened at the mention of Harry's name. "He's Harry. Call him by that," she said.

"I want to call him Potty. Stop trying to change the conversation."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly and said, "So we did! Are you happy now?"

Draco just shook his head, with a smile playing on his lips.

"Go on! Laugh at my expense," Hermione said, bitterness evident in her voice.

"You know what, you should've listened to me," he said, trying to suppress his grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you back at the store—he still loved Cho Chang. He never moved on from her. I just can't believe you were too dense to see that. I can't believe you fell for him."

_SMACK!_

Hermione slapped Draco. She was now standing up, breathing heavily while Draco was clutching his cheek which was now turning red.

"Did you come all the way from England to tell me that? To tell me 'I told you so'? Well congratulations! You were right and I was wrong. Happy?" Hermione said, her voice raising a few octaves. Tears were threatening to fall right now, but she held them back successfully. "If you came here just to tell me how naïve I was then you can go back to England now!"

With that, she grabbed her bag and walked away, leaving Draco dumbfounded.

"That wasn't the reaction I was hoping to get," Draco muttered darkly as he slammed his fist on the table. _This is gonna be harder than I expected, _he thought as he sipped his drink and started to formulate a new plan.


	20. Ally

**Chapter Twenty- Ally**

**A/N:: Uhmm.. Hi? I'm sorry I've been gone for such a long time- I've been so focused on my studies since this is my last year in high school. This chapter has been half-done ages ago and I only had the time yesterday to finally finish it. I'm not pretty sure if it's the best but hopefully you guy will like it. Read. Enjoy. Review :3**

**PS: I created a facebook account so to those who want to add me, feel free :) I will be posting update dates and my upcoming stories there. You can also give me your suggestions there and maybe make fan fic requests :). Or if you wanna be my friend, add me and we'll talk. I swear, I'm no baddie hiding behind a computer- just a frustrated writer ;). **

**Facebook account: www. facebook. c o m missbookish07 (just delete the spaces and place a slash between the word com and my penname ) The name on my account is Chrissie Arem by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

**Dedications: Tina, Angel, Nightmare, Mimie and all unsigned reviewers. I love you all, and I really wanted to reply, but I can't. So this chapter's for all of you :***

**::::::::::::::::::::**

By the time Hermione reached Clariton, she was mad. "An hour of my lunch which could've been spent on revising my essay, wasted on that stupid git," she muttered as she stepped off the cab. She entered the main building, which was deserted, since most of the students were taking their lunch. The only thing that made her feel a bit better was when she remembered that she had free period after lunch. _I can spend that period revising my essay. I could find Alaysha and grab a bite with her before she goes to class, _she thought happily. She rummaged through her bag, looking for her phone to call Alaysha. Suddenly, a recognizable voice echoed through the almost empty hallway.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione turned to see a very flustered Alaysha running towards her. Behind Alaysha were equally flustered Ron and Harry.

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted her friends as they reached her.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Ron exclaimed, panting.

"Err… I was at lunch," she answered feebly.

"Where? In bloody Mars? We didn't know where you are! You weren't in the cafeteria," Harry snapped.

"Well I'm sorry. You don't need to snap at me, you know. It's not like I went off with a serial killer," Hermione snapped back.

"In all seriousness Hermione, where were you?" Alaysha interjected.

"I had lunch with this uhm… new student," Hermione said carefully. She wasn't quite ready to tell Harry that his archenemy was now going to Clariton with them.

"New student huh? Tell me is he blond and extremely arrogant with the initials of DM?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Hermione sighed before answering, "Yes Harry. It was Draco Malfoy."

"Why in the world did you eat lunch with him?" Harry exploded, "Did you forget what he did to you back in London? He's rude, arrogant and he's a no good bloody—"

"For Pete's sake Harry! Stop for a minute!" Hermione shouted.

Harry shut his mouth, and stared at Hermione. They were both staring at each other when Alaysha stepped in between them and said, "Woah. Stop for a minute and breathe."

They were still glaring at each other so Alaysha continued, "Clearly both of you aren't willing to settle this like normal, civil people. So I suggest you move your discussion to a private place, so you won't cause a commotion and attract another hoard of gossipers. The last thing we need, especially you Hermione, is another gossip."

Hermione sighed deeply, before nodding. She said, "Alaysha's right."

Harry just folded his arms across his chest, and nodded. Alaysha sighed in relief and said, "So, we'll leave you both to talk."

With that, she grabbed Ron by his arm and walked away, leaving Harry and Hermione standing awkwardly.

After what seemed like ages, Hermione finally spoke up, saying, "We both have History after free period right?"

Harry nodded.

"How about… we talk in the Secret Garden? That way, no one can hear or see us."

Harry once again opted to answer with a nod. With another heavy sigh, Hermione started walking while turning her head subtly once in a while, to check if Harry was following her. _What had gotten him so riled up? I mean, I know he despised Draco but I didn't know he despised him that much, _Hermione thought.

::::::::::::::::::::

Harry was having a conflict inside his mind. The logical side of his brain was reprimanding him for being too aggressive with Hermione. However, the other side was actually saying that what he did was just right—Draco Malfoy was a git, and Hermione can't trust him.

This conflict went on as he watched Hermione took out the key to the Secret Garden. The greenhouse' key together with her dorm key, was hanging on teddy bear keychain, which he remembered buying for her during the cultural fair a year ago. He smiled at this thought fondly.

"Harry, c'mon," Hermione said softly. When Harry looked up, she was already inside, holding the door for him.

When he was inside, Hermione shut the door, locking it, to ensure that no one will come in to disturb them.

The Secret Garden was an incredible place. Before the holidays, Harry and Hermione paid the caretaker extra money to tend for the garden while they were away. As a result, the garden was in full bloom. There were different types of flowers like roses, daisies and lilies and a few potted plants. At the center of the greenhouse were four white chairs and a matching white table.

They were both silent as they sat down on the chairs across each other. Harry fiddled with a leaf on the table while Hermione shifted on her seat uneasily.

For the first time, he initiated the conversation.

"Why did you go to lunch with him?" he asked suddenly. His voice dripped with jealousy and he tried to hide it, but he was unsuccessful.

It took Hermione a moment to answer him. She said seriously, "Harry, the dean asked me to be his guide for the day, since we all have the same classes. Then he said he wanted to go to lunch so I went with him, since the dean basically entrusted him with me."

She paused to breathe, then continued in an amused voice, "And for the record, he is a git. And a horrible conversationalist—never in my life have I ever been interested in my shoes during a cab ride."

This statement made Harry smile a bit. Without thinking, he said softly, "I told you so."

When he realized what he had said, he immediately berated his self.

_Idiot,_ he scolded, _Hermione will be very angry with you._

Instead of a cold reply, he heard laughter. He looked up to see Hermione chuckling heartily.

"Yeah, I guess I should've listened to you, right?"

He nodded in reply, and then went back to staring at the leaf in his hand. Confusing thoughts and feelings ran through his heart and mind, puzzling him. His thoughts went from his jealousy to the thought of how different he and Hermione were now. The situation didn't hit him yet until now… It only came crashing down unto him when they were practically shouting at each other—it was there, in that moment that he realized that everything did change after the wedding.

"Something's bothering you, Harry," he heard Hermione say.

He met her eyes and managed a smile, "You know me all too well Hermione. It's nothing really… Just thinking."

He felt her come nearer.

"Harry."

"Really, I'm fine," he assured her.

There was silence once again. She then said softly, "Harry, I know I haven't been the best friend to you ever since the… you know." He nodded at her implication and she continued, "But always remember that I'm still your best friend no matter what happened and what will happen, okay?"

"I know Hermione," Harry said softly. After another minute of silence, he spoke up again, "I'm really sorry about the gossips, Hermione. I tried to stop them but that bloody website was impossible."

Hermione laughed lightly and said, "Nah, let them be. They'll get tired of us eventually." She then continued in a softer and more serious voice, "Oh, and I'm really sorry about Ron and Alaysha's behavior. What they did to you was uncalled for."

"They only had your best interests at heart," he answered. _Unlike me, _he thought.

"Still, have they apologized to you?"

"Yep. Right before we started looking for you."

"Brilliant," Hermione said, grinning. Then, she checked her watch and made a face.

"Harry, I hate to do this to you, but I have to go," she said as she gathered her bag, "I still have to finish this essay and maybe grab a bite too."

"I thought you already had lunch," Harry asked, confused.

"Uhm well, let's just say lunch didn't go good because I hated Draco Malfoy's company," she answered sheepishly.

Harry grinned and said, "Sure, don't worry. Go eat lunch and revise your essay."

Hermione's face brightened and she said, "Thank you so much Harry. Do you want to come with me?"

"Nah. I'll just stay here for a while. It's been a long time since I visited anyway."

"Oh… So, I'll see you at History okay?"

"I'll be there," Harry said as he watched Hermione approached the door. Just before she could open it, he called out, "Hey Hermione!"

Hermione turned and tilted her head to the right. "Hmm?"

"About Malfoy… Just stay away from him, okay?"

She sighed but said, "I'll try to Harry, but I can't promise anything."

He nodded and she got outside. Harry stared at the door wistfully, before turning his attention back to the leaf he was holding. He just made up with Hermione. Their friendship was back on track. But why did he felt as if something was missing, that something still wasn't right?

::::::::::::::::::::

Draco was fuming as he stepped off the cab. _I cannot believe that Hermione Granger has the decency to slap me in front of those people, _he thought darkly as he checked his watch. It read 1:15, which means his next class would be in 45 minutes. And he wanted to spend those 45 minutes and have a word with that bloody bushy haired freak. With that in his mind, he started looking for Hermione. He was in a foul mood, and anyone who dared to look at him all received a piercing glare that made them run away from him. As he rounded in a corner, he almost ran over Mr. Reynolds.

"Oh, good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. Eager to start classes are we?" he said, smiling widely.

Draco forced back a smile and said, "Yes sir. I have my next class in 30 minutes."

"What do you think of Clariton so far?"

"It's great actually. Classes are interesting and slightly different with my old university, but still great," he replied, trying to sound eager.

"How about Ms. Granger? Is she with you?"

"Not really… She err… she went to have lunch with her friends and I didn't want to come," Draco lied. He didn't really want her to get in trouble with the dean—he'd rather make her pay with his own methods.

"What are you up to now?"

"Uh… I was just looking for my dorms. I figured it would probably be good if I already know my room," he said.

"Oh, silly me! I forgot to tell your assigned dorm. Your dorm is Dorm 13. The dorms are located just outside this building—you can't miss it. Boys' dorms are on the right wing. Your roommate is— ah! Jasper Kingsbury," the dean said. As if on cue, a guy with a mop of disheveled strawberry blond hair who was walking passed them stop and said, "What's up dean?"

Draco realized that this must be Jasper Kingsbury. Jasper was as tall as he was, maybe even taller and has a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, making Draco assume that Jasper was a troublemaker.

"Mr. Kingsbury, this is Draco Malfoy. He's your roommate."

"Oh! So you're that guy! Jasper Kingsbury, though the dean just mentioned it," Jasper said goofily and stuck his hand out. Draco shook his hand politely and nodded while saying, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm off to the dorm, wanna come with?" Jasper asked.

"That's great. Thank you for your help Mr. Reynolds," Draco said and he followed Jasper. They walked quietly until they got out of the school building.

"So, you're Draco Malfoy," Jasper stated as they went down the stairs.

"Yes," Draco replied curtly.

"You really don't talk much do ya?"

"I don't."

Draco heard Jasper snicker but he chose to ignore the guy. Their dorm room was on the first floor, so it was easy to locate. "Fair warning man. I used to live alone and I totally forgot that my new roommate was arriving today so," Jasper trailed off as he opened the door. The dorm spoke for Jasper. It was a typical boy's room—it's typical if you weren't Draco Malfoy, who was raised with the idea of perfection. For Draco, the room was a mess. Chinese food containers and pizza boxes littered the floor. Thrown across the floor were dirty socks and a pair of yellow track shoes.

"How can you live here?" Draco asked, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"I just do," Jasper said, grinning, "C'mon in!"

Draco warily stepped inside and surveyed the room. Not an inch of it could even be considered remotely clean.

"So! You'll be taking the top bunk because I usually fall off the bed since I'm still use to my bed back home," Jasper said conversationally as he picked the food containers up and disposed them inside a garbage bag. "I forgot to clean the room, but the closet's pretty empty, since I took home my clothes during the break. Feel free to occupy more than half of the closet—I'm not really a clothe guy. Just leave some space for my track stuff."

Draco just nodded. Jasper produced a key from his grey hoodie and handed it to him then headed out. He checked his watch and noted that he still had fifteen minutes before History starts. "This is gonna be worse than I imagined," he said, massaging the bridge of his nose. He started having regrets over his plan—would it really be worth all the trouble?

"We'll see," he told his self and locked the room before heading off to his History class.

::::::::::::::::::::

Draco spent History at the back of the room, enduring glares from Potter. The raven-haired man was sitting beside Hermione and when he spotted Draco, he immediately sent the blond a withering glare. Draco just rolled his eyes and focused on the task on hand: getting Hermione to like him.

Clearly, shamelessly flirting with her won't work, so he needed a new master plan.

What is the way to a woman's heart? Scratch that. What is the way to Hermione Granger's heart?

He started scribbling ideas on his notebook when the door flew open and in came Jasper.

"Mr. Kingsbury. Nice of you to join us," their professor said as Jasper scanned the room for an empty seat.

"Sorry Professor," Jasper said, grinning goofily and walked beside Draco.

"Mind if sit beside you?" Jasper asked Draco. But before Draco could even answer, Jasper already sat down. "I didn't know you were in this class," Jasper said cheerily, "We could've gone together you know?"

"I know my way around here. I'm not an idiot," Draco replied coldly.

Jasper shrugged and Draco went back to jotting ideas… Until his notebook was rudely grabbed from him.

"What's this?" Jasper asked.

"It's called none of your business," Draco replied as he tried to grab his notebook back but Jasper turned and started browsing it.

"Expensive flowers. Expensive chocolates. Expensive clothes. Expensive jewelry—hey are you listing things to buy for your girlfriend?" Jasper asked loudly. This resulted to the whole class looking at them, including the professor.

The professor then gave them a pointed look before calling the other students' attention to the lesson.

"It's. None. Of. Your. Bloody. Business," Draco whispered angrily and snatched his notebook back. Jasper grinned and continued to poke fun at him. _I could just punch the living daylights out of this annoying git, _Draco thought and started taking down notes in an attempt to ward off Jasper. As he looked up to the blackboard, he caught sight of Potter staring at him.

_Honestly, doesn't he ever get tired of this, _Draco thought as Harry's stare immediately morphed into a sharp glare. In return, Draco icily glared back and turned his attention to his notes.

::::::::::::::::::::

The moment the professor dismissed class, Draco flew out of the room, not giving Jasper or Harry even get the chance to talk to him. He was convinced that talking to either of these guys would probably result to an early flight back to London—and he certainly didn't want that. It wasn't only about the plan… He was actually glad to escape from his old life in London. As he walked down the halls of Clariton, he remembered how he felt the moment his plane landed in New York. He felt a sense of freedom—freedom from his demanding parents and from those people he consider as 'friends'. _Well that freedom will disappear once you get expelled from beating the hell out of the energizer bunny (Jasper) and/or that four-eyed git (Potter),_ he thought, shaking his head. He opened his binder to check his timetable for his next class which would be…

"Malfoy."

Draco turned around, startled and was greeted by the sight he loathe the most: Harry Potter.

"Potter," he greeted curtly.

"I'll just shoot straight alright? What in the world are you doing here?" Potter asked.

"And you're the third person to ask me that," Draco answered rather bored, "I'll give you the answer I gave out earlier: I'm studying here now."

"Why? Last time I checked, you were studying in a fancy university in London."

"I just felt the need for a change of scenery. London was getting boring and when I heard you and Weasel moved in New York I told myself, 'Why can't I?' and here I am," Draco explained with a fake smile, "Can I go now? My next class is in 15 minutes and I don't like being late."

He watched as Harry's eyes flashed dangerously at him. "I really don't care why you're here Malfoy. Just stay away from Hermione," Harry warned him.

"Really? You don't own her Potter," Draco said, smiling menacingly.

"I know I don't. But she's my best friend and if you by any means touch her—I will kill you," Harry said, his fists clenched.

"You know what, I hardly remember you actually threatening guys to piss off when they come close to Loony or Weaslette," Draco countered, referring to Luna and Ginny respectively who became Harry's two closest female friends.

Harry made an irritated noise and ran his fingers through his hair. He opened his mouth to retort something but before he could make a sound, a very familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hey Potter," Jasper said, snagging Harry's attention, "Hermione Granger's looking for you by the fountain."

Harry glared at Jasper, but Jasper just shrugged. In the end, Harry left Draco and Jasper and made his way to the drinking fountain. As Harry disappeared around the corner, Jasper let out a huge sigh. "Man, I thought he was gonna kill both of us," he said, and then chuckled heartily, "So, how come the mighty Potter's mad at ya?"

"None of your bloody business," Draco repeated and walked away.

"Hey c'mon! I practically saved your life! You owe me!" Jasper called as he caught up with Draco. He then grabbed Draco by the shoulder and said, "You fugging owe me, man," Jasper repeated.

"Listen you annoying git, I don't owe you anything," Draco said glaring at Jasper. "So leave me alone, or I will kill you."

Jasper chuckled once again and said, "I'm not really scared of you. I've already been threatened a million of times."

"Figures," Draco muttered face palmed.

"You better tell me the reason why Potter's mad at ya, or I won't leave you alone then you'll get full of me, but I still won't leave you and then the next thing you'll ever know is you've gone insane," Jasper said innocently then added, "I'm pretty serious you know. And, I'll tell Potter you're planning on snagging Hermione from him."

Draco sighed. He was torn: should he risk telling Jasper about his plan?

"Fine. But you have to swear on your soul to never tell anyone—or else I really WILL kill you," Draco said, resignation evident in his voice.

Jasper whooped in delight and replied eagerly, "C'mon! Let's cut classes!"

::::::::::::::::::::

"…So that's everything you have to know," Draco said as he sipped his iced tea. He mentally cursed at how sweet the iced tea tasted as he set the cup down far from him, repulsed. He and Jasper were currently sitting inside the cafeteria. Jasper sat across Draco with a greasy burger and a tall cup of soda. He ate with much gusto that Draco thought he hasn't eaten in weeks.

He waited for Jasper to say something and when Jasper did, he was surprised. "That's a brilliant plan!" Jasper exclaimed as he set his burger down. "That's treacherous and pretty evil, don't you think?"

When Draco didn't answer, Jasper continued talking. "It's too much of a brilliant plan, that I can't not join."

"What?" Draco asked. Once again, Jasper Kingsbury had surprised him. "It's not a silly prank Kingsbury. If one thing gets messed, I'm _dead," _Draco said, emphasizing the word 'dead'.

Jasper waved his hand nonchalantly and said, "I know that. And that's why you need me. Plus, you wouldn't know how to get Hermione even if you try."

"Are you saying that I can't get a girl?" Draco asked, insulted.

"But Hermione's not just a girl. She's Potter's girl," Jasper pointed out.

"Why would you want to help me anyway? You've just met me, you don't know me and I don't like you," Draco retorted.

"Well, I guess we share something in common: we both hate Potter and Weasley's guts."

"You do? Why?" Draco asked, his interest piqued. Not many people manage to hate Harry and Ron—they were saints in everyone's eyes, saved from few students from the Slytherin Class.

"I dunno. Maybe I'm ticked off by how they think they're better than me 'cause they're football players. I also hate the fact that they have girls fawning over them and think they're gifts from Aphrodite," Jasper said rolling his eyes. And for the first time since Draco met Jasper, he smirked.

He finally found an ally.

"So, is that a deal Malfoy?" Jasper asked.

"What can I say? I do need an ally," Draco said, still smirking, "It' a deal Kingsbury."

"Awesome," Jasper said, smiling widely, "First order of business… You need to be close with Hermione."

"And how can I do that Kingsbury? Haven't you heard what I told you earlier? She hates me after what I told her."

"It's easy. First of all, you have to show her that you want to be friends with her," Jasper explained patiently, "As in platonic friends, no-strings-attached kind of friends."

"Why do I have to do that? I want her to be my girlfriend, not my best friend, "Draco retorted.

"Ever heard of the cliché ' Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'? That's exactly what you have to do my friend," Jasper said, his eyes gleaming with mischief.


End file.
